Honge Judaa Na Hum Part 2
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: She has forgotten him...He thinks she is died...10 years of seperation...Will they were going to met each other any time...Or they will be seperated...Honge Judaa Na Hum whatever the circumstances will be...Based on Dareya...LAST CHAPTER UPDATED...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone first of all i want to tell you I am a big fan of Anupama Mishra and I love almost all of her stories...But out of them Honge Juda Na hum is my favourite that's why I am going to use the characters of the same story in my story...I hope you will all like it...**  
 **See the characters are same as in real Honge Juda Na hum here I have used Nivedita character same as the previous one...Except that you will know as you will proceed with the story...**

 _Everyday is somewhere same for me...I got ready and moved to bureau we solve the numerous cases and then I take a rest...Cid has actually gifted me so much...Abhijeet is pressuring me from many years that now I should get married to someone...Now I think I have wasted so much of my time...Now I should not let them wait more...That's why today I am going to request her for the marriage..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Yaar I think Now we should leave for bureau...Main Bahut excited hun ki tu usse kaise propose karega

 _Daya gave him not again look..._

 **Daya:** See tumhare kehne se I am going to propose her but...

 **Taarika:** Daya what but?I know I don't like her much...Still I am happy for you...Ab tum palto mat...

 **Daya:** Yr Taarika Main palat nhi raha hun...I am just telling you ki jab main usse propose karunga you both are not invited at that time...Itta to maang sakta hun

 _Abhijeet and Taarika exchange glances...They know they have no other option that's why got ready for this one...They just have to accept this..._

 _We moved to the another mansion...The house is decorated beautifully like it is ready for the wedding preparation...We saw a woman in her 30's come out of the car...She is looking one of the most beautiful girl in this world...As she moves she saw one old man she runs and hugs him tightly that man caresses her as her father...Entire universe will love the tenderness of this father daughter love..._

 **Old Man:** I am glad!Finally you are here Shreya

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Papa but you know na I was little terrified

 **Old Man:** I know...But atleast you are here

 **Shreya:** Yes Acp Sir!Your daughter cum Inspector Shreya is back...

 _We can see at the side...1 of the girl is making uneven faces looking towards them...Suddenly she got a message and she starts moving from there...But she got stop after listening to the voice_

 **Old Man 2:** Kahaan Ja rahi ho Nivedita...Atleast Shreya ko hi to keh do...

 _Shreya look towards Nivedita with all the love she had...But she ignores her as if she never exists..._

 **Nivedita:** Papa This is not bureau and you are not Dcp here...I have some work I have to leave now...

 **Dcp:** Atleast you should met her...

 **Nivedita:** Papa if aap usse uncle ka bacha maante hai then fine...Mere liye vo aaj bhi ajnabi hai aur humesha rahegi...

 _Nivedita moves from there..._  
 _Dcp gave her look...But then comes to Shreya..._  
 **Dcp:** Welcome back Shreya!I am happy to have you here...

 **Shreya:** Thank you Uncle...

 _Shreya gave a weak smile..._  
 **Dcp:** Atleast ab mujhe bhi bureau koi apna milega...

 _Shreya face lit up..._  
 _Dcp looking towards Acp..._  
 **Dcp:** Vaise bhi sab isse maante hai mujhe nahi ...  
 **Acp:** Yeah kya baat kar rhe aap Sir...Hum sab aapko bahut maante hai...  
 _Shreya can feel the fishy thing on his talk..._

 **Shreya:** Koi nhi uncle main aa gayi hun...Ab dekhiyegaaane waale samay mein Cid Mumbai ki poori kaaya palatne waali hai...

 _Shreya took her luggage and moves to her room without knowing that what is going to happen after her one sentence..._  
 _Acp and Dcp makes irritated faces looking towards eah other...But the tenderness for the Girl and love for her is equal in both father figure..._  
 **Tell me how much you like it...Whether I should proceed or not...Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and silent readers thanks for reading this story...**

 **Arish Honge Juda Na hum is the story where Shreya is acting that she has lost her memory because Nivedita daughter of Dcp likes Daya and she tries to kill her and her baby...It is nice story you should go through it...There is no link between both the story except the characters are same...**

 **See this story is full of past and present issues i will try to explain each and every thing and require your patience when I am trying to do that...**

 **So coming to the story the next part is:**

 _The seat is well decorated with a heart on it...That little candles must have the fragrance that i always liked...This man has everything that I want in my life partner...I have waited for him for entire two years and finally he approached me...Well now I wish we married as fast as we can..._

 _Daya looked towards Nivedita who is too busy looking towards the beauty of the surrounding...Today is the day he is going to propose her still why he is not happy?Still what is there holding him up..._

 **Daya:** Nivedita...

 _Nivedita smiles looking towards him..._

 **Nivedita:** I was waiting for all the decoration like this only...Sab bahut sundar hai Daya vaisa hi jaisa maine socha tha...

 _Daya gave her a weak smile...It was not him who does that...He even does'nt know how to do that...Its the waiter here who does the arrangement..._

 **Daya** :Mujhe acha laga yeah jaan ke ki tumhe yeah sab acha laga...

 **Nivedita:** Acha kaise nahi lagta tumne jo kiya hai yeah sab mere liye...

 _She hugs him tightly saying all this...Daya had mixed feelings...He is not happy at all neither that hug is something he wants...He makes himself free from her grip...Nivedita can feel that difference..._

 **Nivedita:** Kya hua Daya!Kya main tumhe hug nahi kar sakti...

 _Daya have no answer for it...He is going to propose that girl...Still he can't hold himsellf while hugging her..._

 **Daya:** Nivedita let's get married...

 _It was the sentence for him...But still Nivedita has butterflies over her stomach..._

 **Nivedita:** Kya tum mujhe propose kar rahe ho...

 **Daya:** I am sorry Nivedita...Main ek acha writer nahi hun na hi ek acha lover...Mujhe point to point karni aati hai...And so I want to ask you...Kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?

 **Nivedita:** I would love this agar tum yeah sab ek Diamond ki angoothi ke saath kehte...But kya farq padhta hai main still haan hi kehti...

 _They both share a smile..._

 **Daya:** I want to tell you something...

 **Nivedita:** Yahi na ki hum shaadi ke baad Abhijeet aur Taarika ke saath rahenge...Mujhe pata hai...

 _Daya gave her look...She always acts as if she knows eveything about him...Still his heart knows she knows nothing..._

 **Daya:** No I want to tell you about my first wife...

 _Nivedita face become hell shocked...Daya can feel it...It was not normal...She was not ready for all this right now...And he can feel that...So he tries to change the topic..._

 _Daya smiles..._

 **Daya:** Main mazzak kar raha tha Nivedita...

 _Nivedita gave him a normal look now..._

 **Daya:** Tumhe dekh ke lagta nahi hai ki tum mujhe kissi se share kar sakti ho...

 **Nivedita:** No I can't...Yeah mazzak tha to theek hai nahi to I will kill the person who has ever married you...

 _Nivedita can see that Daya can't digest this fact so this time she smiles..._

 **Nivedita:** Mazzak tha yeah...

 _They had their lunch and Nivedita moves from there..._

 **Daya:** I don't know main sahi hu ya galat I have waited for 10 years i think i should move on...Life ne shayad mere liye Nivedita jaisi hi humsafar likhi hai...

 _ **Mohabbat Ka Ghum Hai Mile Jitna Kam Hai**_

 _ **Yeh To Zamana Nahin Jaan Paayega**_

 _ **Mera Jo Sanam Hai Zara Berahem Hain**_

 _ **Dekh Mujhe Woh Dard Muskurayega**_

 _ **Dil Ko Aise Dilbar Pe Bhi Naaz Hota Hai**_

 _ **Kisise Tum Pyaar…Der Ho Jaye**_

 _Here Shreya at her room..._

 **Shreya:** May be Mumbai is the best decision i have ever made...10 saal pehle jo taqleef jo maine jheli hai...Uska ant yahi hoga...Kya pata kab aur kahaan yahaan mujhe mera humsafar milega...

 _Acp look towards her daughter Dcp is standing just beside him...He had tears on his eyes...Dcp puts his hand on his shoulder..._

 **Dcp:** Kya soch rahe ho tum...

 **Acp:** Shreya...Kya aapko lagta hai vo yahaan khush rahegi...

 **Dcp** :To tumhe kya lagta hai vo vahaan khush thi...

 _Acp lifts his head in no...He sounds like a helpless father...Who can see his daughter in pain but cannot do anything for her..._

 **Acp:** Acha hi hai na...Ki shreya ko uski purani zindagi ka kuch yaad nahi...

 **Dcp:** Haan...Acha hai...Saalo pehle plastic surgery se uska chehra badal chuka hai...Usse kuch yaad nahi aur yaad dilaane waale ko kabhi vo yaad aayegi nahi...

 **Acp:** Shayad uske naseeb mein yahi tha...

 _Acp smiles looking towards Shreya..._

 **Acp:** Kaash koi ho jo tumhe pehchaan le...

 _A fresh tear slip from Shreya's eyes...She is fast asleep but even in her dreams she can't stop the destiny awaiting for her...Acp goes from her room and she opens her eyes...'_

 **Shreya:** Yeah aansoo kyun aa rahe hai...

She comes towards her balcony...

 _ **Mubarak Sama Hai Khushi Ka Jahan Hai**_

 _ **Yeh Din Koi To Naya Gul Khilayega**_

 _ **Nazar Se Bayan Hai Yeh Woh Dastan Hai**_

 _ **Chaahat Ko Kaise Koi Bhi Chupayega**_

 _ **Aashiqo Ki Aankhon Mein Yeh Raaz Hota Hai**_

 _ **Kisise Tum Pyaar…Andaaz Hota Hai**_

 ** _So i end this chapter here I know that was Bad!Hero heroine mile nahi aur villain ka romance shuru but that's important wait for the next chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews...And to all silent readers i love you with all my heart...See Shreya and Daya will meet just keep patience this story is going to be precise i just want you to understand each and every situation so wait patiently you will love the story i will bet for that...**

So here is the next chapter...

Daya:Abhijeet please come at cafe tumhare favourite mall ki i will tell you and Taarika everything...

 _Daya thought while Abhijeet and Taarika are coming up...He should have some shopping for Nivedita...Since she want a gift after the proposal...Here Shreya is with Dcp..._

 **Dcp:** Tumhare liye party rakhi hai maine kal jo mann ho vo khareed lena...

 **Shreya:** Uncle kya zaroorat hai inn sabki aap to jaante hai na mujhe inn sab ka koi shauq nahi...

 **Dcp:** Koi bakwas nahi maine kaha le lo jo lena hai...

 _Shreya took some dresses and start moving to changing room...Here Daya by chance awstruck with a board near by the changing room...As he is making it fine...She goes there while neglecting the board that door is not working fine...Daya look towards the board and then he saw back side of Shreya as she moved to changing room..._

 **Daya:** Suniye...

 _Before he can complete his sentence Shreya closed the door...Daya goes there and tries to knock but he hesitate...Daya saw a coworker working there and ran to him..._

 **Daya:** See I am sorry...Wo mujhse board gir gya tha that's why andar koi chala gaya hai...Please aap unhe baahar nikaaliye...

 _Here Shreya tries to open the door but it is locked..._

 **Shreya:** Koi hai please help...

 _Daya turns feeling he had heard this voice somewhere..._

 **Pyaar humko bhi hai, pyaar tumko bhi hai**

 **To yeh kya silsile ho gaye**

 **Daya:** Suniye aap pareshan mat hoyiye...I have informed the coworkers...Actually fault is mine...Please keep patience...

 _Shreya feels something unusual...Suddenly the light is gone..._

Shreya:Oh no ab to light bhi chali gayi...

 **Daya:** I am sorry...Aap pareshan mat hoyiye...Aapke paas phone hoga na torch on kar lijiye...

Shreya:Nahi hai...

 **Daya:** Ok mera lighter...Yeh lijiye...

 _Daya bend down and gave her the lighter...Shreya look towards his hand and then the fire from the lighter...She felt something different...A flash of memory of her past pass her mind...She took the lighter..._

 **Bewafa hum nahin, bewafa tum nahin**

 **To kyoon itne gile ho gaye**

 **Chalte chalte kaise yeh faasle ho gaye**

 **Kya pata kahan hum chale**

 _Daya got a phone...So he moved from there...Looking that the other coworkers has sort out the problem...As Shreya came out she saw Dcp and no one there..._

 **Shreya:** Vo chale gaye...

 **Dcp:** Kaun...

 **Shreya:** Koi nahi...

 _Shreya put that lighter on her purse...She moves from there...Daya came to cafe where both Abhijeet and Taarika are standing there..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tujhe usse sab bata dena chahiye tha...

 **Daya:** Kya Abhijeet!Tumhe lagta hai maine try nahi kiya...But i think she can't handle this...Tumhe pata hai usne mujhse kaha ki vo uss insaan ko maar daalegi jisne mujhse shaadi ki...

 _Taarika gave them the look...That somewhere her heart is right...Nivedita is not that much good as they always thought about her..._

 **Taarika:** Daya I think tumhe phir se sochna chahiye...

 **Abhijeet:** Please Taarika...Don't start again...10 saal mein pehli baar Daya ne haan ki hai aur tum ho ki...

 **Taarika:** To Abhijeet...Kya hum Daya ko kissi se bhi shaadi karne denge...

 _Daya know that both of his friend are fighting over him...And that's why he got ready for all this tantrums..._

 **Taarika:** Daya kya tum aaj bhi apni pehli wife se pyaar karte ho?

 **Abhijeet:** Ye kaisa sawaal hai Taarika...Ofcourse he do...Par usse wo zinda nahi hogi...

 _Abhijeet bit his tongue he knows at this moment he crosses the line...But he knows there friendship has no lines..._

 _Daya gave them a weak smile..._

 **Daya:** Yes Taarika I love her...I love her so much even now...But Abhijeet sahi hi to keh raha hai...Main usse pyaar karta hun usse vo zinda nahi hogi na hi mujhe milegi kahin...

 **Duniya jo poochhe to kya hum kahe**

 **Koi yeh humko samjha de**

 **Thes lagi to pal mein toot gaye**

 **Sheeshe ke the kya sab vaade**

 _The environment around them became too silenced...Everyone knows the love...Love that never completes...Love that is incomplete even now...Love that is alive but still died well whether they are going to met or not...Or destiny has no lines to met each other..._

 **Taarika:** Daya I am sorry...Jab se meri aur Abhijeet ki shaadi hui hai...Maine hazzar tumhe tootte dekha hai...Please Daya ab aur nahi...Pata nahi kyun now I feel ki tumhari life ko fill up karne ke liye jald hi upar waala ek farishta bhejega...

 **Jaata hai koi kyoon sapnon ko thukraake**

 **Paayega yeh dil kya kisi ko bataake**

 **Chalte chalte raakh hum bin jale ho gaye**

 _Daya smiles...He had no expectation from life but still her words encourages him...Now he would wait for the Farishta to come and lit his life...Abhijeet look proudly towards his wife...She has power to control the worst situations with smile and he wish that Nivedita can do the same thing for his best buddy..._

 _Suddenly the phone ring...Abhijeet saw it was none other than Nivedita whom he was thinking for...He picked the call and put it on hold..._

 **Abhijeet:** Hello Nivedita!Bolo tumhare Daya ke kaan taras gaye hai tumhari awaaz sunne ko...Aakhir uska farishta to tum hi ho...

 _Daya and Taarika smiles at his sentence..._

 **Voice:** I am sorry!

 _Those mesmerizing voice entered to Daya's ears...HE Stiffed at his seat...Yes Abhijeet is true he waited for this voice...Too long...But it's not of Nivedita...The voice is from the farishta of his life...whom he does'nt recognize now..._

 **Pyaar humko bhi hai, pyaar tumko bhi hai**

 **To yeh kya silsile ho gaye**

 **Voice:** Main Nivedita nahi hu...Uncle I mean Dcp sir ne apne ghar pe party rakhi hai...Nivedita busy hai apne dress ko leke so i called you...

 **Taarika:** It's ok...Tum Kaun...

 **Voice:** I am Shreya...Inspector Shreya...Aaj hi aayi hu Mumbai...

 **Abhijeet:** Oh! To tum Shreya ho...

 **Taarika:** Your voice is too sweet Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Thanks...Aap sab aayiyega zaroor aur kya naam tha?Haan Daya ji ko bhi laayiyega...

 _Daya smiles on Daya ji..._

 **Daya:** I will come Shreya and we will definately meet...

 **Daya(thought):** "I waited ki main na bolun but i really can't contol...Aisa lag rha hai koi apna awaaz de raha hai"

 _Shreya's smile can be heard of the phone...Daya does'nt know but he smiled too..._

 **Shreya:** Bye!See you at night...

 _Before Taarika and Abhijeet can speak..._

 **Daya:** Bye!

 _And he cuts the call...Abhijeet and Taarika exchange glances...Something is going to happen...Something that no one expects but the heart still bind to have it..._

 _Here at Acp house..._

 **Shreya:** Papa aap pareshan hai kya?

 _Acp adjusts himself comfortably...He does'nt know from where his daughter know so much about him..._

 **Acp:** Nahi...

 **Shreya:** Papa aapko jhoot bolna nahi aata still aadat nahi gayi aapki...

 **Acp:** Soch raha hun...Ki tumhari life mein bhi koi aayega kya...

 **Shreya:** Papa phir se nahi...

 **Acp:** Tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai Shreya tumhara kal khatam ho chuka hai...To ab nayi life start karne pe kya problem hai...

 _Shreya nodded her silently...She does'nt remember anyone...As a father Acp's tension is right..._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe pata hai Papa...Aur ab aur aapko intezaar nahi karaaungi...10 saal tak wait karra hai maine unn sabka...Par koi aaya hi nahi...

 **Doob gaya hai jaise dard mein dil**

 **Aansu bhari hain ab aankhein**

 _Acp can felt her pain..._

 **Shreya:** Kabhi kabhi lagta hai papa kya main kissi ki life mein important bhi thi...Kya kahin koi tha jo mujhse pyaar karta tha...Agar tha...To main aag mein kaise jali...Koi aaya kyun nahi...

 _She cries and hugs Acp tightly..._

 **Tanhaaiyon ki jo rut aa gayi**

 **Ujdi hui hain sab raahein**

 **At Daya's house...**

 **Daya:** Aaya tha main tumhe bachane par shayad tum mera intezaar karna hi nahi chahti...Kaash tum apni life ke liye ladhti...PAr nahi tumne to khudkushi kar li...

 **Socha tha paayenge dono ek manzil ko**

 **Raahein jo badli to tum hi bata do**

 **Chalte chalte gum kahan kaafle ho gaye**

 **Pyaar humko bhi hai, pyaar tumko bhi hai**

 **To yeh kya silsile ho gaye**

He put the photo of a little girl at side and cries silently...

 **Bewafa hum nahin, bewafa tum nahin**

 **To kyoon itne gile ho gaye**

 **Chalte chalte kaise yeh faasle ho gaye**

 **So I end this chappy here so tell me...How much you like Shreya's conversation with Daya...Is Shreya ever going to remember her past...Is she really do the suicide?...Willl Daya marry Nivedita forever...There are so many questions but the answer is only one...Wait for the next chapter of Honge judaa na hum part 2...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **See one thing I want to tell you all Don't mix this story with Honge Juda na Hum Part 1 the characters are same but the plot is totally different...Shreya has no child in this story...Both Daya and Shreya are married before 10 years...But due to some accident they have to seperate...Shreya at one side has forgotten everything about her past...And at other Side Daya can't recognize Shreya as his wife because she had a plastic surgery...So this is story of their ill faith...I hope now you all understand the plot...**

 **New chapter for all of you...Shreya and Daya is going to met each other today...Are you excited for that...**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers and silent readers...**

 _The house is fully decorated...Stairs are filled with roses...Lightning is all over now...It looks like wedding house..._

 **Taarika:** I have'nt seen Dcp Sir's house that much beautiful...

 **Purvi:** Right Taarika...It looks like a heaven in this world...Yeah sab bahut sundar hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika aisa nahi lagta Dcp sir ne yeah ghar apne damaad ke liye hi sajaaya hai...

 **Sachin:** Kya matlab sir...Aap kehna kya chahte hai...

 _Abhijeet smiles looking towards Daya...Daya lift his head in no...Whereas both Purvi and Sachin thought that he is shying due to something..._

 **Sachin:** So Sir aapne Nivedita ko propose kar diya...

 **Purvi:** Kya kaha usne sir...

 **Sachin:** Kya kaha hoga Purvi...Vo to mari ja rahi hai Daya sir ke liye...Haan hi bola hoga...

 _Daya smiles...Everyone enters in Dcp house...They were mesmerizing it's beauty when Daya saw someone...He ran towards that direction...Abhijeet followed him..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya dhoond rahe ho Daya...

 _Daya struck knowing what he has done at this moment..._

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi!I thought I saw someone standing here...Vo ladki...

 **Abhijeet:** Ladki...Daya tu to bilkul ek naye navele Dulha jaise baat kar raha...

 _Daya gave him the smile...But his eyes is still searching that beauty everywhere...Everyone gathers to met Dcp and thanks him for the party..._

 **Pankaj:** Thank you Sir...

 **Dcp:** Thank You kis liye Pankaj...

 **Purvi:** Sir yeah Party organize karne ke liye...

 **Taarika:** Yes sir everything is too beautiful...

 **Abhijeet:** Vaise sir yeah sab kis khushi mein...

 _Abhijeet asks while looking towards Daya who is actually not in this world..._

 **Dcp:** I want you all to met someone...That's why...

 **Pankaj:** Kaun Sir...

 **Sachin:** Aapki beti se to hum mil chuke hai itni badi party to aapne tab bhi nahi di thi...

 _Nivedita heard this while coming from stairs..._

 **Nivedita:** Right Sachin...Kyun ki Dad ke liye mujhse zyada important bhi koi hai...

 **Dcp:** Don't start again Nivedita...I don't want to ruin anything so please...

 _Dcp almost shout over her...Everyone is struck...This is not like normal Dcp...One of the servant came running to their side..._

 **Servant:** Baauji...Vo upar waale kamre mein aag lag gayi hai...

 _Everyone become hell shocked and attentive...Daya is somewhere to scared not from face but his heart got blowed up..._

 _Abhijeet and Daya ran to their direction...Abhijeet move to the right wing hence Daya has no other choice than right one..._

 _Fire is all over the bed...Daya got stand their thinking about something...Fire is about to caught him...One of the girl came running pouring water over the bed..._

 **Girl:** Aap kya kar rahe hai...Aise to aag badh jaayegi...

 _She pours another bucket of water on fire...Everything comes to the still..._

 **Girl:** Aap theek hai...

 _She holds Daya's hand...Daya feels something different when she touched him...Tears filled up the eyes of both people...Daya reaches his hand to her cheek...A fresh tear drop falls from her eyes..._

 _Acp came running to the room...And hold the hand of girl...He hugs her tightly...She hugs him back...Tears are flowing through her eyes...Daya's eyes are filled up...Everyone gathes there..._

 **Acp:** Tu theek hai na Shreya...

 **Daya(thought):** Inka naam bhi Shreya hai...Daya yeah teri Shreya nahi hai Acp sir ki beti hai...Itni badi duniya mein itne ittefaq...

 _Shreya lifts her head in yes..._

 **Acp:** To tu ro kyun rahi hai...

 _Shreya feels the tears on her cheek...She wipes them off..._

 **Acp:** Aur Daya tum...Tum kyun ro rahe ho...

 _Daya wipes his tears..._

 **Daya/Shreya:** Pata nahi kyun aansoo aa gaye...

 _They exchange glances with each other...Nivedita somewhere does'nt like it..._

 **Nivedita:** Daya aap theek hai na...

 **Daya:** Haan Nivedita I am fine...Shreya aap theek hai...

 **Shreya:** Ji...

 **Acp:** Thanks to save my daughter's life...

 _Everyone is shocked plus happy...Dcp came running to their..._

 **Dcp:** Tu theek hai na Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Haan Uncle main theek hu...Thanks to you...

 _Shreya said looking towards Daya..._

 **Shreya:** Ab aap log niche jaayiye acha nahi lagta main aati hu...

 _Everyone starts going from there..._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir...

 _Daya turns while looking towards her...From her side view he knows that she is the same girl...He was searching all over the house...But she is not the one whom he is looking upto..._

 **Shreya:** Sir aap apna muh dhul lijiye...Vo aansoo...

 _Everyone goes from there...Daya moves to washroom and clean his face...He does'nt know why his heart is beating up too fast...As he came from washroom...Shreya look towards him..._

 **Daya:** Hello...

 **Shreya:** Hi...

 **Daya:** Tumne jhoot kyun bola...

 **Shreya:** Kaun sa jhoot...

 **Daya:** Yahin ki maine tumhe bachaya...Balki tumne mujhe bachaya tha...

 **Shreya:** Vo...Kya farq padhta hai sir...Vaise bhi mujhe aag se darr nahi lagta...

 **Daya:** Mera to yahi sab se bada darr hai...

 _Shreya look towards him questioningly..._

 **Daya:** Niche chalte hai...

 **Shreya:** Ji...Kya main aapse kuch pooch sakti hun sir...

 **Daya:** Haan kyun nahi...

 **Shreya:** Aap roye kyun the...

 _Daya has no answer for this question..._

 **Daya:** Royi to aap bhi thi...

 **Shreya:** Mujhe laga ki aaj bahut saalo baad kissi aise se milli hu jiska kabse intezaar tha...

 _Shreya answers straightforwardly...Daya can see in her eyes that she is speaking the truth...That's why he answers truly..._

 **Daya:** Aisa laga jaise milne mein bahut der laga di...

They both smiles over the sadness in their life...It was their first meeting but starting of new life...

 _Shreya and Daya came to the hall...Both have some uneven feeling what they can't express to others...But they can feel it throughout the time...Daya is constantly looking towards her..._

 _Shreya tries to turn her gaze but she can feel that look towards herself...That is bit uncomfortable for her..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya what are you doing?

 **Daya:** Nothing!Kya hua?

 **Abhijeet:** Tum itni der se Acp sir ki beti ko ghur rahe ho...

 _Daya bits his tongue yes he is observing her...He have'nt met her till now...still his eyes are always looking towards her..._

 **Daya:** Sorry vo main...

 **Abhijeet:** Dekh bhai...Aise acha nahi lagta see Nivedita akeli khadi hai...Kya tune usse ainvayi propose kiya hai...I don't think so ki Acp sir ko bhi yeah sab acha lag rha...

 _Daya look towards both Acp and Nivedita they are giving him killer look_

 **Daya:** Yr yeah to panga ho gya!Main Shreya ko vaisi nazar se nahi dekh raha...

 **Abhijeet:** Maine kab kaha ki tu usse vaisi nazar dekh raha hai...

 _Abhijeet smiles while speaking..._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet...I think main Shreya se pehle milaa hun...

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah time tumhe yeah baat karna important lag rha hai...

 **Daya:** I am sorry...

 _Daya went to Nivedita they start there Chit chat...Dcp got busy introducing Shreya to everyone...Daya gave side look to her many times...Shreya tries to ignore them all..._

 _Dcp comes to Daya and Nivedita side..._

 **Dcp:** Daya tum nahi mile na Shreya se...

 **Nivedita:** Papa...Bas karo na Shreya bachi nahi hai 30 saal ki hone waali hai...She can introduce herself...

 _Shreya got numb...Daya can feel sadness whhile looking towards her..._

Shreya:Hello!Hum upar mil chuke hai I am Shreya...Nice to meet you...

 _Shreya extended her hand to shake...Daya moves his hand forward...But Nivedita hold him from side..._

 **Nivedita:** Aur yeah hai Senior inspector Daya...We are going to get married...

 _Dcp and everyone look towards her in shock...Yes they know that both of them or we can say Nivedita like him...But this kind of outburst is not acceptable..._

 _Suddenly a hand approaches to Shreya shoulder..._

 **Man:** To karo na who stops you...

 _Nivedita is shocked to see that person...But Shreya has smile all over her face looking towards him..._

 **Nivedita:** I am not tallking to you Kaavin...

 **Kavin:** But i am talking to you...Stop disturbing Shreya...

 **Daya:** Sorry...Nivedita ka vo matlab nhi tha...

 _Daya said looking towards Shreya..._

 **Shreya:** No I understand...Nivedita ka vo matlab nahi tha...Kaavin to bas mazzak kar raha tha...

 **Kaavin:** Tu phir apni achaai mein isse dubegi...

 **Shreya:** Kaavin...Just shut up...Congratulations to both of you...

 _Daya feels uncomfortable...He does'nt know why but he really does'nt like it...Everyone enjoys the party...When Daya hold Nivedita's hand and move to side..._

 **Daya:** Nivedita...I want to tell you something...

 **Nivedita:** Kya Daya...

 **Daya:** Tumhe aisa nahi kehna chahiye tha...

 **Nivedita:** Kya nahi kehna chahiye tha Daya...

 **Daya:Wahi shaadi wali baat**

 _Nivedita gave him what the look..._

 **Nivedita:** Daya it's you who ask me to marry to maine yeah baat kab kahi...Do you want ki yeah baat main apni family se nahi bataun...Tumne mujhs

 **Daya:** I did'nt mean that...

 **Nivedita** :Daya please tum confirm kar lo...Do you want to marry me or not...Kya naatak hai yeah sab...

 _The sentence is more like a threatning message then the question..._

 **Daya:** Ofcourse I want but i think we should wait...Atleast for some time...

 **Nivedita:** Ok Daya I have given you time of 2 more months but after that tumhe mujhse shaadi karni padegi...Kissi bhi keemat pe...Otherwise mujhe dusra raasta nikalna padega...

 **Daya:** Ok...

 _Nivedita moved to the other side...But Daya feels another warm touch at his shoulder...He turns and saw Abhijeet standing there..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch bolun kya...

 **Daya:** Yes...Bolo...

 **Abhijeet:** Do mahine bahut jaldi beet jaayenge...Shaadi bahut bada decision soch samajh le...Pta nhi but aaj tumhare aur apne dono ke decision pe question uthaa raha hu...

 _He moves from there...Daya knows that he is right but what can he do...The decision he made possibly going to bring a new storm in his and the people around him...And now he have to do some thing for it...He looked towards Shreya she gave him a smile...And he feels the key is somewhere infront of him..._

 **Daya:** Bye Shreya...Hum chalte hai...

 _Shreya feel uncomfortable that he directly approaches to him..._

 _Shreya_ :Bye sir...

 **Daya:** Can I ask you something?

 **Shreya:** Yes sir...

 **Daya:** Hum kabhi mile hai...

 _Shreya look towards him...Her eyes got filled up...Daya can feel she is hurted...But he has'nt said anything that much touchy..._

 **Shreya:** Kya farq padhta hai sir...Hum kissi se bhi mile ya na mile...Hum sab ko yaad to rakh nahi paate...

 **Daya:** Matlab...

 _Shreya smiles mischiveously..._

 **Shreya:** Nothing...Main aapse nahi milli hun sir...Aapko galat fehmi hui hogi...

 _Daya moves from the party...Having the feeling that he has met her...But still he has'nt..._

 **I end this chapter here...Tell me how was it...Now Daya and Shreya got their screen space...**

 **Honge Juda na Hum part 2 finishes its 4th chapter here now finally Daya and Shreya are together...Lets see when they will met truly...Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually got good response from all of you...I have'nt thought that much...But thank you so much all the reviewers you keep me motivated and the readers i would love if I got opportunity to know your point of view...**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _Time always flew away as fast as it can...Whatever we do we can never catch the time...It's true someone is sitting in the shade today because someone planted a tree a long time ago...Everyone got really mixed up with Shreya and Kavin...These two months are really as beautiful for both Daya and Shreya as they never thought about it...Both does'nt know but their heart has some sweet space for each other..._

 **Kavin:** Kya kar rahi Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Kavin...

 _Shreya actually got caught while looking towards Daya...Daya was busy on computer but in reality he was too busy looking over the group photo...He is shuffling mouse over Shreya's pic..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya chal rha hai Daya...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet...Ku...Kuch nahi...

 **Abhijeet:** Tu baahar chal baat karni hai tujhse...Aur Shreya tum...

 _Shreya looked toward his side...She got scared from his voice..._

 **Shreya:** Ji Abhijeet Sir...

 **Abhijeet(angry):** Baahar aao...

 _Both Daya and Shreya looked toward each other and then ran toward the direction Abhijeet has called them..._

 **Abhijeet:** Karte kya rehte ho tum dono...

 **Daya/Shreya** :Humne kya kiya yaar/sir...

 **Abhijeet:** Phir se...Tum kya judwaa ho jab bologe saath mein hi bologe...

 **Daya:** Yaar humein bhai behan mat bol...

 _Abhijeet looked towards scared face of Shreya and then the comment by Daya...He laugh aloud..._

 **Abhijeet** :Daya...Kaafi buraa lag raha hai...Bhai behan mat bolo humein...To kya bolun Jeeja saali...

 _Shreya and Daya looked toward each other..._

 **Abhijeet:** I don't know tum dono ko kya sahi lagta hai...You both are adult...You should know your boundaries...

 **Shreya:** Sorry sir...

 _Abhijeet think he had pinched both the person...Now they will realise that there relation is different...To lighten the environment he thought to change the topic..._

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry se kya hoga Shreya...Tum kya chahti ho baaki cid officers ghar pe rahe...Saara kaam to tum dono hi kar lete ho...Baakiyon ki zaroorat kahaan hai yahaan...

 **Daya:** Matlab...

 **Abhijeet:** Matlab yeah ki well done humara pichla case solve ho gaya thanks to both of you...Shreya tumhara dimaag aur Daya tera haath kamaal kar diya tumne to...

 _Shreya smiles after understanding the matter..._

 **Shreya:** Welcome sir...Sir...Kya main Kavin ko bata ke aaun...

 **Abhijeet:** Kya

 **Shreya:** Yahin ki aapne meri tareef ki...

 **Daya:** Tumhe har baat Kavin ko zaroor batani hoti hai...

 **Shreya:** Sir he is my best friend...

 _Daya made an irritated face and look towards other side...Abhijeet gave Shreya permission to go...She goes and tells Kavin everything happily...Daya is observing both of them carefully...Abhijeet looked towards Daya..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya...Kavin aur Shreya ek dusre ke saath ache lagte hai na...

 **Daya:** Kahaan ache...Theek hi lagte hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya...Tu Shreya ko pasand karta hai...

 _Daya looked towards him...He knows his buddy is right...But what he is doing is not right..._

 **Daya:** No...Nahi to...

 **Abhijeet:** Dikhta hai...Teri aur uski aankhon mein...Tum dono se to tumhara pyaar chipta bhi nahi...

 **DAya:** Nahi Abhijeet...Shreya mujhe pasand nahi karti...

 **Abhijeet:** Matlab...Tu karta hai...

 **DAya:** Yaar...

 **Abhijeet:** Teri biwi ka naam bhi Shreya hi tha na...

 _Daya looked towards Abhijeet side...He ignored the fact...But it's right the same name attracts him thousand of times..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya yeah teri Shreya nahi hai...

 **Daya:** Pata hai mujhe Abhijeet...

 **Abhijeet:** Kya Shreya bilkul vaisi hai...Jaisi teri Shreya thi...

 **Daya:** Nahi Abhijeet...Kabhi kabhi vo vaise bann jaati hai...

 _Here Nivedita enters the bureau...As she saw Abhijeet and Daya talking she bend down to hhear what they were talking about..._

 **Daya:** Haan...Main bahut pyaar karta tha apni pehli wife se...Uske suicide ke baad i was just thinking about her all the time...

 _Tears fell from Nivedita's eyes...She had loved this guy from more than 2-3 years...She can't diest this fact that he love someone else...Kavin saw Nivedita sitting over the floor...He thought this would be perfect time to have a talk with her...So that he can pull her leg..._

 **Kavin:** Niche baith ke kya dhoond rahi hai tu...

 _Daya and Abhijeet looked towards there...As they saw tears in her eyes...Daya was sure that she has listen everything...Nivedita ran towards stairs...Daya followed her..._

 **Daya:** Nivedita...Nivedita...Listen to me...

 **Nivedita** :Kya hai Daya...

 **Daya:** Iam sorry...I have to tell you everything but...

 **Nivedita:** But kya Daya...

 **Daya:** Sorry...Nivedita...Yeah bahut purani baat hai...

 **Nivedita** :Kab hui thi tumhari shaadi...

 **Daya** :12 saal pehle...

 **Nivedita:** Tab to tum bahut chote rahe honge...Kaun thi vo ladki...

 **Daya** :Bahut pehle ki baat hai Nivedita...I don't want to discuss about it...

 **Nivedita:** To kya tum mere saath apni nayi zindagi start karne ko taiyaar ho...

 **Daya** :Nivedita...Abhi...Main...

 **Nivedita** :Time diya tha maine tumhe Daya...I think that tumhe bhudaape shaadi nahi hi karni hogi...Main aaj papa se baat karungi...

 _Nivedita said all this and move from there...Daya gave an irritated look...As he turns he saw Shreya standing there...She has tears in her eyes...And she moved from there..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Sorry sir...Vo main aapki baat nahi sun rahi thi...I am sorry...

 _Daya can feel she is crying and she move from there..._

 **Daya(pov):** Yeah kyun rone lagi...Yeah ladki bahut ajeeb hai...

 **Shreya(pov):** Why I am feeling too bad?Why I can't digest this fact that Daya sir might marry Nivedita? ...Kyun baar baar yeah lagta hai ki main Daya sir ko jaanti hu...Mili hu unse...

 _Shreya was crying silently...That one hand approaches to her shoulder..._

 **Kavin:** Kya hua chudail...

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi...

 **Kavin:** Tujhe pata hai tu mujse jhoot nahi bol sakti...To kyun bekaar ki koshish...

 **Shreya:** Kavin...Kya ek aakhiri baar tu mere ateet ko dhoondne mein meri madad karega...

 **Kavin:** Shreya...Humne bahut saal lagaye hai isme...Kuch milaa...Nahi na...Please ab to yeah zid chod de...

 **Shreya:** Nahi Kavin...Bas aakhiri baar...Please Kavin...

 **KAvin:** Ok...But this is last time...Ok...

 **Shreya:** Yeah...This is last time...

 **So why Shreya is feeling too weird...Is she will find the truth or not...What will happen after the truth will be revealed next 2-3 chapter will be all about past Daya and Shreya's past...I hope you will like it...Stay tuned with Honge juda na hum part 2...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews...And I am really sorry for the late chapter...I extend the past for this chappy so enjoy this chapter...**

 **Thanks to all silent readers...**

 _Today is normal day in bureau...Everyone is playing around after finishing the case...We can see that even these cid officers enjoys being like a child sometimes..._

 **Pankaj:** Sir aapko pata hai jab main school mein panja lagata tha to sab mujhse haar jaate the...

 **Freddy:** Acha...Mujhse jeet ke dikha to maanu...

 _Both Freddy and Pankaj hold each other's hand everyone is looking towards them...Freddy twists Pankaj's hand and with the trick of mind he finally wins..._

 **Freddy:** Ahaaa badaa aaya bolne waala dekh haraa diya na maine tujhe...

 **Pankaj:** Zyada udiye mat sir...Aaj mera luck acha nahi tha...Nahi to main hi jeetta...Kaavin sir aayiye aap lagayiye panja dekhte kaun jeetta hai...

 **Kaavin:** Arre kyun nahi...

 **Pankaj:** Shreya Purvi Daya sir Abhijeet sir aayiye hum apni team baant lete hai support karne ke liye...

 **Nivedita:** Tum mera naam lena bhul gaye Pankaj...

 **Kaavin:** Nivedita tumhe yaad rakhna itna zaroori nahi hai...

 **Nivedita:** Kaavin tum chup raha karo...

 **Daya:** Let's start the game Main aur Abhijeet Freddy ke saath hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Arre tune khud meri team decide kar di...Chal theek hai...Freddy I hope tum jeeto...

 **Shreya:** I am with you Kaavin...All the best...

 _Shreya shows thumbs up sign to Kaavin...Daya looked towards them and made a silly face..._

 **Akh meri hass deve jadon tenu takk da**

 **Jaan ton vi zyada tu paas mainu lagda**

 **Mere khaali haathon ko hai tohfa tu rab da**

 **Tere jaise hor koi ho hi nahi sakta**

 **Purvi:** I am too with Kaavin sir...

 _Kaavin looked towards her and they shared a cute smile..._

 **Nivedita:** Main to Freddy sir ko hi support karungi...Mere Daya ki tarah...

 **Taarika:** To main bhi Freddy ko hi karungi Abhijeet ki tarah...

 **Abhijeet:** Arre Taarika jee aayiye aayiye...

 **Pankaj:** Let's start the game...

 _Kaavin and Freddy hold each other's hand tightly...With his trick Freddy once again twists the hand of Kaavin and wins the game..._

 **Shreya:** Oh no!

 _Other than her everyone smiles and congratulates Freddy for the victory..._

 **Shreya:** Aye Kaavin tu haar kaise sakta hai...

 **Kaavin:** Kya karun yaar...Freddy Sir apni alag hi trick ajmaate hai...

 **Shreya:** Phir bhi...

 _Shreya is busy on scolding Kaavin for his lose...Whereas Daya is boiling with Anger due to their constant interaction..._

 ** _Mere sajdon ka saathi..._**

 ** _Ik tera dar kaafi_**

 ** _Khuda na mainu koi aur mangda..._**

 **Daya:** Ab koi aa raha hai Freddy se ladhne...

 **Purvi:** Sir main try karun...

 **Freddy:** Aao aao Purvi aaj to vaise bhi mera hi din hai...

 _Purvi and Freddy holds the fiists and once again Freddy wins...But this time Shreya notices the trick used by Freddy and hence smiles..._

 **Daya:** Chaa gaye tum to guru...

 _Everyone claps..._

 **Shreya:** Sir kya ab main aap ke saath khel sakti hun...

 **Freddy:** Arre haan haan Shreya aao ab tum bhi haaro...

 _Both Shreya and Freddy holds the hand...Freddy tries to apply his trick...But Shreya hold it firmly...And after 2 minutes Shreya finally bends Freddy's hand...Hence she declare as a winner this time...Everyone is surprised...Looking towards Shreya..._

 **Daya:** Woooohoooo well done Shreya!

 **Nit khair manga**

 **Oh nit khair manga sohneya main teri...**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Nit khair manga sohneya main teri...**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 _Whole team of Freddy glares towards Daya..._

 **Freddy:** Sir aap to mujhe support kar rahe the...

 **Kaavin:** Daya sir to palat gaye...

 **Abhijeet:** Sahi mein yaar dhoka de diya tune to...

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet rehne do yeah to hai hi aisa...

 **Nivedita:** Daya tumne team badal li...

 _Daya sees the "I will kill you" waala look at everyone face and then he looked towards Shreya...She gave him a weak smile..._

 **Daya:** Arre nahi woh sorry...

 **Nivedita:** Let's have the match Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Nahi main nahi...Mujhe nahi khelna...

 **Nivedita:** Kyun tumhe mujhse haarne mein darr lagta hai...

 **Shreya:** Nahi vo baat nahi hai...

 **Kaavin:** Usse iss baat se darr lagta hai...Ki agar tum haar gayi to rone lagogi...Shreya tujhe meri dosti ki kasam haarna mat...

 _Shreya glares towards him..._

 **Nivedita:** Daya aap mere saath hi hai na...

 **Daya:** Haan...Haan tumhare hi saath hun main...

 _Shreya and Nivedita holds the hand and as said by Kaavin...Shreya after some seconds put Nivedita's hand in table...And she won this match..._

 **Taarika:** Arre wah Shreya good...Main bhi khelti hu...

 _Taarika and Shreya have the match and Shreya won once more..._

 **Purvi:** Dekhiye sir ab hisaab barabar hone laga hai...Shreya ne bhi teen logon ko harra diya hai...

 **Abhijeet:** To abhi hum bache hai...

 _Abhijeet and Shreya have the match...Shreya is not able to hold his fists comfortably...Yes he is strong enough for her...Taarika understands the situation..._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet vo dekho Acp sir...

 _Abhijeet looked at other direction and Shreya puts his hand on table and finally wins..._

 **Abhijeet** :Taarika ji...Aapne harwaa diyaa...

 **Taarika:** Sorry Abhijeet...But girl power...

 _Taarika smiled looking towards them..._

 **Pankaj:** Sir to ab ho jaaye final match between Daya sir and Shreya...

 _Daya and Shreya looked towards each other...As they hold each other's fist...They forgot the world...10 minutes are passed and nothing is being resulted..._

 ** _Bikhraa hua tha kaanch ke jaisa_**

 ** _Chuu liya tune to main sawar gaya_**

 ** _Umar main usko ginta nahi main_**

 ** _Tere bina jo guzar gaya_**

 ** _Jachta nahi hai mainu yaar koi aur rang_**

 ** _Jabse hai rang mainu tera chardaa_**

 _Kaavin pinches Shreya...He bends down and mumbles in Shreya's ear..._

 **Kaavin** :Shreya game khello...Daya Sir mile nahi gayab ho jaati ho...Baad mein apni prem kahaani chalana game khelo...

 _Abhijeet holds Daya shoulder and speaks in his ear..._

 **Abhijeet:** Baad mein thamna haath mere bhai...Teri waali tera aur Shreya dona ka qatl kar degi...

 _Daya looked towards Nivedita...She is fuming in anger..._

 _Shreya looked towards Daya...And with her eyes she asked him to put her hand on table...Daya replied with eyes that she have to win this match...Shreya with jerk put her own hand on table...And let Daya to win..._

 **Nit khair manga**

 **Oh nit khair manga sohneya main teri...**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Nit khair manga sohneya main teri...**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Abhijeet:** Yippee hum jeet gaye...

 _Everyone congratulates Daya...And he smiles...As everyone moved to continue there work...Daya moves towards Shreya desk...Shreya was too busy on some file...She even does'nt looked towards him..._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho Shreya...

 _Shreya Put the file at her backside...Daya saw her hiding it...But ignores the matter for now..._

 **Daya:** Tum jeeti kyun nahi...

 **Shreya:** Sir vo...Aapka haath bahut tight tha main usse girra nahi paa rahi thi...

 **Daya:** But maine to force lagaya hi nahi tha...

 **Shreya:** Vo sir...Sir main nahi chahti ki aap kabhi bhi haare...

 _Shreya said this with close eyes...Daya smiles looking towards her..._

 ** _O re dil jaaniya_**

 ** _Jind meri tujhse_**

 ** _Tere sahaare saans hai meri_**

 _He was about to touch her cheek that one person's hand pulls him at her side..._

 **Person:** Hum abhi aate hai Shreya...

 **Daya** :Taarika kahaan le chal rahi ho mujhe...

 _Taarika and Daya reaches to stairs..._

 **Taarika:** Sorry Daya Nivedita aa gayi thi...Dekh leti to hungama ho jaata...

 **Daya:** No...Vaise main kuch kar nahi raha tha...

 **Taarika:** Daya...Bas karo...

 **Daya:** Kya hua Taarika...

 **Taarika** :Bas karo Daya apne aap se ladhna...You know what Nivedita ne tumhari aur apni sagaai ki date fix karra di hai...Vo aayi thi aaj invitation card dene...

 **Daya:** Haan to acha hai na...

 **Taarika:** Kya acha hai Daya...Tum Nivedita ke liye kuch feel bhi karte ho ya...Ya nahi...

 **Daya:** Yeah kaisa sawaal hai Taarika...

 **Taarika:** Tumhari aankhon mein dikhta hai Daya...Nivedita ho na ho tumhe koi farq nahi padhta...Shreya ka haath jab tumne pakda tha...Tumhe ehsaas hua kit um 10 minute se uska haath thame the...Jab se Shreya aayi hai...Tum ussi ko dekhte ho...Muskuraate rehte ho usko dekh ke...Sach bataao kahin tum use...

 **Daya:** Nahi Taarika nahi karta main use pyaar...

 **Baadal jaisa pyaar hai mera**

 **Saagar jaisi pyaas hai meri**

 **Chadh gayi mainu tere ishq di faqeeri**

 **Teri galliyon mein mera dil lagda**

 _Taarika smiles..._

 **Taarika:** Maine kab kaha Daya ki tum use pyaar karte ho...

 _Daya knows he is caught and without thinking anything he ran from there...Here at other side Kaavin saw Shreya busy over the file..._

 **Nit khair manga**

 **Oh nit khair manga sohneya main teri...**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Nit khair manga sohneya main teri...**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Duaa na koi aur mangdaa**

 **Kaavin:** Kya kar rahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Kaavin maine list nikaali hai saare fire accidents ki jo 2004 year mein hue the...May be isse humein help mil jaaye...

 **Kaavin:** Tu haar nahi maanegi na...Ek hafte se lagi hai inn sab mein...

 **Shreya:** Meri zindagi hai isme Kaavin...Koi apni zindagi se haar sakta hai kya...Aur main main to kabhi bhi nahi haarungi...

 _Kaavin put his hand on Shreya's head and moves from there...Purvi saw him at that side that's why move to there..._

 **Purvi:** Kya hua sir...

 **Kaavin:** Kuch nahi Purvi...

 _Kaavin wipes his tears off...Purvi looked towards him..._

 **Purvi:** Aap bahut pyaar karte hai Shreya se...

 **Kaavin:** Haan...

 _Purvi's head bends down..._

 **Kaavin:** Arre waise nahi...I mean she is my best friend...Bas utna...

 _Purvi smiles looking towards him..._

 **Kaavin:** Hum friends hai bas...

 _Shreya moves from her desk and as she is passing the gate of bureau...She struck with Daya...Some pages of her file comes on floor...Daya bends down to hold the papers...But his eyes fell on something...Shreya tooks pages from his hand..._.

Daya:Ye kya laga rakha hai tumne Shreya...

 _He almost shouts at Shreya..._

 **So i end this chapter here...Hehehe so kya dekha Daya ne...Will SHreya be able to find the truth of her past or not...To know all this lets wait for next chapter of Honge Judaa nahum Part 2...**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is new chappy...Sorry for late chapter...**

 **Thank you for all reviews and to all silent readers...**

 _Daya saw something when he was busy on picking pages from Shreya's file...It was first time ever he shouts on her..._

 **Daya:** Yeah kya laga rakha hai tumne Shreya...

 _Shreya was about to go...But after hearing his threatning voice she was not able to move her feet...Daya holds her hand and drag her to his cabin...Shreya does'nt know when her eyes got filled up and tears starts rolling from it..._

 **Daya:** Kya hai yeah sab Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Sir...Sir vo...

 **Daya:** Tumhe kya zaroorat padh gayi hai jo tum 2004 year mein hue saare fire accidents ki information nikaal rahi ho...

 _Shreya says nothing...Her eyes were filled...Acp saw the scene from window and came inside to made everything up..._

 **Acp:** Kya hua Shreya tumne poori information nikaali nahi abhi tak...Vo jo naya case aaya hai...You know na usme humein bahut zaroori hai 2004 year ki saari fire accidents ke baare mein jaanna...

 _Daya looked towards Acp...As he believed what Acp said is right...He becomes normal...Acp took the file from Shreya and Daya's hand..._

 **Acp** : Aao Shreya I want some information...

 _Acp headed towards his cabin...But Shreya was standing there...Daya now noticed the tears in her eyes..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...Shreya...I am sorry...Yaaar please royo mat...

 _Shreya starts crying more..._

 **Daya:** Sorry...Shreya main ab nahi daantunga tumhe...

 **Shreya:** Aapne mujhe daanta hi kyun...Shreya said innocently and starts wiping her tears...

 **Daya:** Shreya you know na I am idiot...Please just stop crying...

 **Shreya:** Yeah achi baat hai...Pehle bematlab daanto phir stop crying...Ab main kya karun aansoo nahi ruk rahe mere...

 _Daya forgot everything for some seconds...He tought that his own Shreya is crying infront of him...His sweet Shreya...His wife..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...Chup ho jaao...I will bring icecream for you...

 _Shreya smiles sweetly...Daya puts his hand on her head and starts caressing it as if he is caring a baby..._

 **Shreya:** Kya sir...Main aapko bachi dikhti hun...

 _Daya got struck...He can now understand the person infront of him is Acp's daughter not his wife...Not his Shreya..._

 **Shreya:** Par koi nahi icecream khilaayenge to main maan jaaungi...

 _Daya smiles on her way...Yes she is not the same girl...But she is somewhere too much same to her..._

 **Shreya:** But promise me...Ab aap mujh pe faaltu pe nahi chilaayenge...

 _Shreya extends her palm infront of Daya...He can feel this is the same thing his Shreya does all the time...He does'nt know why?But somewhere his heart always tells him that he knows this girl...Daya puts his hand on her palms..._

 **Daya:** I promise Shreya...

 _Shreya wipes her tears off...As she was about to go..._

 **Shreya:** Kya main aap se ek baat pooch sakti hu...

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya poocho...

 **Shreya:** 2004 year mein aisa kya hua tha...Jo aap itna gussa ho gaye...

 _Daya got silent...He said nothing..._

 **Shreya:** Koi baat nahi sir...Aap nahi batana chahte to it's ok i will not force you...

 **Daya:** Shreya aisi baat nahi hai...Vo actually...Abhi...I will tell you but abhi nahi...

 **Shreya:** Main intezaar karungi sir...

 _Shreya went from his cabin...To Acp's cabin..._

 **Acp:** Shreya...Tum haar nahi maanne waali na tumhe wo poora case investigate karna hi hai...

 **Shreya** :I am sorry papa...I know maine aapko hurt kiya hai...But mere liye mera ateet jaanna bahut zaroori hai...

 **Acp:** Sahi kaha tumne Shreya...Tumhare liye tumhara ateet bahut zaroori hai...Chahe uske kaaran tumhara present kharaab ho ya na ho koi farq nahi padhta...

 **Shreya:** Papa aap meri baat to samajhiye...

 _Acp was about to say something that one person come to the gate..._

 **Acp:** Kya samjhun yeah ki tumhe tumhare uss pariwar ke baare mein jaanna hai jinne tumhe marne ke liye aag mein chod diya...

 _Files from the person's hand comes to the floor...And with that sound both Acp and Shreya looked towards that direction..._

 **Shreya: P** urvi tu...

 _But Purvi does'nt listen to her she just put the file there...And ran from there...Shreya talks little bit with Acp and came out from his cabin..._

 _Everyone is engrossed in their work...Shreya search everywhere but she can't find Purvi..._

 **Kaavin:** isse dhooond rahi pagal...

 **Shreya: V** o Purvi kahaan hai...

 **Kaavin** : urvi...Arre vo to ghar gayi usne aaj half day liya hai...Maine hi usse chutti di hai...

 _Shreya said nothing and she also got busy in her work...After the lunch break...Nivedita holds some bag of sweets and then move towards Daya and come to the center of bureau..._

 **Nivedita: A** ttention everyone!

 _Everyone starts looking towards her direction...Even Daya was surprised due to her surprise act..._

 **Nivedita:** Main aur Daya jald hi sagaai kar rahe hai...And I would like to invite you all in our engagement...

 _Everyone smiles on their decision...Nivedita distributes sweets to everyone..._

 **Pankaj:** Vase sir...Aap sach mein Nivedita se hi shaadi kar rahe hai...

 _Pankaj asked the question...Nivedita looked towards Daya who was busy observing Shreya...She kept herself busy in some files...Nivedita followed his gaze and move towards Shreya...She extended the sweet box to her..._

 **Nivedita:** loShreya meri sagaai ki khushi mein mithaai nahi khaaogi...

 _Shreya looked towards Nivedita with all love and care...She has waited for this moment from many years...She smiles a little...And then took the sweet from the box..._

 **Shreya:** Why not Nivedita?Vaise Congratulations to both of you...

 _Nivedita smiles and Daya just looked towards her...As if he wants her to say something else..._

 **Daya:** Thanks Shreya...Vaise I think you should also marry now...

 _Shreya gave him the look...She was hurt deep within...But she remains silent...Nivedita took the golden opportunity to play her idiotic tricks..._

 **Nivedita:** Daya tumhe nahi pata?

 **Daya:** Kya?

 _Shreya knows what Nivedita actually wants to reveal that's why she tries to cover her up..._

 **Shreya** :Kuch nahi Nivedita please...

 **Nivedita:** Agar Shreya tumhe nahi bataana chahti to main kyun bataun...

 _Nivedita ends the topic while smiling evily...Shreya took a sigh of relief she said thanks to her through her eyes...This scene is well captured by Daya...He got to know there is something about Shreya that is unknown to him...Whole day passes like this...Shreya thought to meet Purvi..._

 **At Purvi's residence...**

 _Shreya and Kaavin rings the bell...Purvi opens the door..._

 **Purvi:** Shreya Kaavin sir aap yahaan...

 **Kaavin:** Haan...Pata nahi Shreya ko tumse kya baat karni thi zabardasti le aayi yahaan...Andar nahi bulaaogi?

 **Purvi:** Haan...Haan...Aayiye na...Aao Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Purvi tum mujhse gussa ho?

 **Kaavin:** Kis baat pe koi mujhe bhi kuch batayega...

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Purvi...I know tum hurt ho...I have to tell you everything...Hum ache friends hai Purvi...

 _Purvi said nothing just hugs Shreya tightly...And starts crying..._

 **Kaavin:** Arre yaar ab tum ro kyun rahi ho?Shreya baat kya hai...

 **Purvi:** I am not angry...I just feel ki meri dost itni taqleef jhel chuki hai...And I even does'nt know about it...Aag...Aag mein jalna...

 _Now kaavin understood the matter..._

 **Kaavin:** It means tum sach jaan gayi ho...

 **Purvi:** Yes sir...I want to help you Shreya...Kaise bhi...Kuch bhi...I am ready...Tum akeli nahi ho main hun tumhare saath...

 _Shreya hugs Purvi tightly..._

 **Shreya:** I know and that's my strength...

 **So I end this chapter here tell me how was it?I know you all are waiting for so much suspense...Just wait saare raaz khulenge just wait for the next chapters...**

 **And review me as fast as you can...**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is new chapter for you all I hope you all will like it...**

 **Keep loving HONGE JUDAA NA HUM PART 2...Thanks for all the reviews and for silently reading it...But I would love to have your views for story...**

 **Here at Abhirika and Daya house**

 **Taarika:** So what you 2 have decided for the engagement...

 _Daya looked towards her yeah it is true he is going to engaged in some days...Still his heart is not ready to accept this relationship...Still he think his wife will come back...Even after 10 years..._

 **Daya:** Kya Taarika?Tumhe jo pasand aaye tum decide kar lo...

 **Abhijeet:** Yaar teri sagaai hai...Tere pyaar se...Tu decide kar na...

 **Daya:** Yeah kya pyaar pyaar laga rakha hai...You both know main nahi karta pyaar Shreya se...

 _Abhijeet and Taarika looked towards Daya...They smiled looking towards each other..._

 **Taarika:** Daya hum Nivedita ka baat kar rahe the...

 **Abhijeet:** Teri sagaai Nivedita se hai...

 **Daya:** Bas karo tum dono yaar tum mujhe confuse kar rahe ho...

 _Daya went from there angrily...Abhirika looked towards each other..._

 **Abhijeet:** Yeh nahi maanega...

 **Taarika:** Just hope...Daya jaldbaazi mein kuch galat na kare isse ek nahi teen zindagiyaan kharaab hogi...Tum kaho to main Shreya se baat karun?

 _Abhijeet said nothing...He is actually in very typical situation...Taarika planned something and wait for the next day to execute it..._

 _Taarika wake up in morning and without even waiting for anyone she took her cr keys and headed towards Acp house...She hesitates for some moments when she reaches to the gate but later on with some courage she rang the bell...For her luck...Shreya opened the door..._

 **Shreya** : Dr Taarika aap yahaan iss waqt...

 **Taarika:** Shreya I want to discuss something with you...Main andar aa sakti hu...I mean agar Acp sir ne dekh liya to...

 **Shreya:** Oh...Yeah aayiye...

 _Shreya safely took Taarika to her room...So that Acp does'nt notice her...She closed the door and offer Taarika a seat..._

 **Shreya:** Itni subah aap yahaan...Koi zaroori kaam hai...

 **Taarika:** Shreya...I don't know kaise kahun...I just want to ask do you like Daya?

 **Shreya:** Yeah kaisa sawaal hai Taarika...Ofcourse I like him...Vo mere senior hai...I like to work with him...

 **Taarika** : I am not talking about work...

 **Shreya:** To...You mean vaise...

 **Taarika:** Yeah...

 **Shreya:** Daya sir ki engagement tay ho chuki hai...

 **Taarika:** Vo mujhe pata hai Shreya I am asking do you like him or not...

 **Shreya:** Dr Taarika aap kaisi baat kar rahi hai...Vo Nivedita ke hone waale husband hai...

 **Taarika:** Yeah bhi pata hai mujhe but vo tumhe like karta hai...

 **Shreya:** Aap...aap kya keh rahi...

 **Taarika:** I think tum bhi usse like karti ho...

 **Shreya:** No...Nahi bilkul nahi...Galti se bhi nahi main unhe pasand nahi karti vo mere liye sirf ek senior hai bas senior aur kuch nahi...

 _They do some chit chat and afterwards Taarika headed to lab...Abhijeet after the case come to the lab where Taarika tell him everything..._

 **Abhijeet:** To Shreya Daya se pyaar nahi karti...

 **Taarika:** Nahi Abhijeet...Shreya ke mann mein aisi koi feeling nahi hai...

 **Abhijeet:** To humein Daya ko samjhana hoga...

 _They were engrossed in chat that they does'nt notice someone is there who is too busy to eavesdrop at their conversation..._

 **Here at bureau...**

 _Daya is constantly looking towards shreya...Nivedita is wtching towards him...Yes she is disturbed her fiance,her lover is somewhere attracted to other woman...She can sense it...Sense it this unusual feeling is killing her inside...From more han 2 years she always tries to be in Daya's side...But in only 2 months Shreya has taken the specail place that she has thought for herself from many years..._

 _Nivedita goes to Shreya side and drag her outside while looking towards Daya...She knows Daya will follow her and that's what she want...As they reaches to the parking slot...Nivedita gave a tight slap to Shreya...Shreya was about to say anything but before that she gave her another slap..._

 **Shreya:** Nivedita kya kar rahi ho...

 _Nivedita raises her hand to slap her once again but this time Shreya holds her hand firmly..._

 **Shreya:** Thappad maarna mujhe bhi aata hai Nivedita...

 _Nivedita with force gave a little push to Shreya but before that Shreya fell down Daya came there to hold her..._

 **Daya:** Shreya are you fine?

 _Shreya simply nodded..._

 **Daya:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai Nivedita...

 **Nivedita:** Daya badtameezi main kar rahi hu...Badtameez yeah hai...Jaane kahaan se aayi hai...

 **Daya:** Nivedita...

 _Daya almost shout on her..._

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aap shaant ho jaayiye...

 **Nivedita:** Shreya please tum mere Daya se durr raho...Itni si baat tumhe samajh nahi aati...Vo mera hone waala pati hai...tum apne pati ke paas jaao na...

 _Shreya and Daya looked towards each other...Both were shocked...Daya because he does'nt know Shreya is married...And Shreya because she has'nt thought that Nivedita will reveal it to Daya...Nivedita came where Shreya was standing and she show the sindoor in shreya's forehead to Daya..._

 **Nivedita:** See Daya shaadi ho chuki hai Shreya ki...Ab tum please isse dekhna band karoge...

 **Daya:** Nivedita please tum dheere bolo...

 **Nivedita:** Kyun...Kyun dheere bolun...Yeah Shreya ki hi galti hai...Isne tumhe pehle nahi bataya na issliye sab ho raha hai...Aaj main sab ko bata dungi...Sab theek ho jaayega...Phir na Taarika iske paas tumhara rishta le ke jaayegi na koi aur...

 **Daya:** Nivedita please...Shreya mujhe sab bata chuki hai...And i promise main sirf tumse shaadi karunga so please yeah sab band karo...

 _Shreya looked towards Daya with mixed expression...Daya made Nivedita comfortable and then look around for Shreya...She was seated in bench of nearby park...He moves towards there...He pass his handkerchief to her..._

 **Shreya:** Aap yahaan sir...

 _She took the hanky..._

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan kya kar rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Vo itna kuch ho gaya i thought kuch samay main Nivedita se na milun to acha hai...

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya really sorry...Aaj jo bhi hua...

 **Shreya:** Sir usme aap ki kya galti hai...Nivedita ko laga humare beech mein kuch...Dr Taarika bhi aayi thi subah...Maine unhe samjha diya tha...Meri shaadi ho chuki hai sir...Main to soch bhi nahi sakti yeah sab...

 **Daya:** I know...And I am sorry for that...Sach kahun to Taarika ko ya Nivedita ko kuch galat nahi laga...Mujhe nahi pata but tumhare saath rehna acha lagta hai mujhe...Tum nahi hoti ho to sirf tumhari baat karta hun...Galti meri hai...I am sorry...

 **Shreya:** Daya sir aap kya keh rahe hai...Meri shaadi ho chuki hai...

 **Daya:** I know Shreya...Meri bhi shaadi hui thi...tumhe yaad hai jab tum 2004 year ke saare fire cases dekh rahi thi main kaise gussa ho gaya tha...tumne poocha to bola baad mein bataunga...Shreya maine shaadi ki thi 12 saal pehle...Meri wife ka naam bhi Shreya tha...

 _Shreya was shocked to hear that voice of Acp start coming over her head "Tumhare baare mein kuch nahi pata mujhe Shreya sivaay yeah ki tumhara naam Shreya tha".Somewhere her heart tell her that this is the truth she is waiting for..._

 **Daya:** Meri Shreya...Pagal thi vo bilkul...Humesha hasti rehti thi...Boyfriend banane ka bahut shauk tha...Humesha khul ke jeeti thi...Bahut kam umar mein shaadi hui thi humari...

 _Tears starts flowing from shreya's eyes...She can hear the laughing voice of little girl...A flash of memory starts coming infront of her..._

 **Daya:** Ek fire accident mein I have lost her...Bahut koshish ki Delhi ke har hospital gaya tha main...But nahi milli...Dead body tak nahi dekh paaya main...

 _Shreya start remembering the time Acp told her "Delhi mein milli thi tum mujhe jaldi aur kaabil doctor se operation ke chakkar mein tumhe mumbai le aaya tha main raaton raat...Aur ek hafte mein America mein shift karra diya"..._

 **Daya:** Kabhi paaya hi nahi maine mera pyaar...Mera nahi humara...Daya aur Shreya kabhi ek ho hi nahi paaye...

 _Shreya starts crying...She even does'nt care about her make up...Daya looked towards her...He extended his hand to wipe those tears..._

 **Daya:** Tumhari tarah thi vo bilkul...Baat baat pe ro deti thi...hasti thi to sabko hassa deti thi...Pagal thi meri Shreya...Issi liye yeah galti ho gayi mujhse...Tumhe uss din aag se bachaate hue dekha tha...Tab se ek ajeeb sa rishta lagne lagaa...Pata hai main galat hun...Bahut galat hun...Ab se yeah nahi hoga...

 _Daya took a deep breath he wipes his tears off..._

 **Daya:** Daya aur Shreya alag ho chuke hai...Vo humesha judaa hi rahenge...Tum apne pati ke saath khush raho...Main Shreya ke yaadon ke saath khush hun...

 _Daya put his hand on Shreya's forehead...And without listening to her moves from there...Shreya starts crying..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Daya aur Shreya alag ho chuke hai...Vo kabhi nahi milenge...Yeah sunn ke mujhe kyun buraa lag raha hai...10 saal se jo rishta main nibha rahi hun vo kamzor kyun ho raha hai...

 **So i end this chapter here...Hhehehehe i know too senti but it is required...Lets wait for next chappy to have mind blowing surprise for you all...Love you all and please REVIEW...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all reviewers and all the silent readers...I was going through the Bollywood Ads video of Cid "SHREYA GADDAR NIKLI"...I saw in comments that Janvi Mam will be back in 1509 episode...If anyone of you had any information regarding it PLEASE TELL me...**

 **I am Die hard fan of Janvi mam specially SHREYA'S character in Cid please tell me...**

 **Thanks to all silent readers...**

 _Abhijeet, Kaavin and Purvi are attending a meeting...Kaavin feeling it bored...He was busy in making faces...Abhijeet noticed it too many times but ignoring it...At the end of meeting Kaavin phones beeped as it is not in silent mode it rings in high volume...That was too much for Abhijeet...As the meeting ends..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya ho raha tha Kaavin...

 **Kaavin:** Sorry sir vo...

 **Purvi:** Sir vo...Call Shreya ka tha ek case ke silsile mein...

 **Abhijeet:** Meeting ke waqt aisa kya zaroori kaam hai Kaavin...

 **Kaavin** : I am sorry sir...

 **Purvi:** Next time se aisa pakka nahi hoga...

 _Abhijeet looked towards Purvi...And he thought to end this matter..._

 **Abhijeet:** Next time se nahi...

 _Abhijeet moved from there..._

 **Kaavin:** Bacha liya yaar thank you...

 **Purvi:** Par Sir...Aapko aisa nahi karna chahiye na...

 **Kaavin:** Kya kaun main it's too boring you know...

 **Purvi:** I know...But next time se main aap ko nahi bachaane waali...

 _Kaavin smiles and side hugs Purvi..._

 **Kaavin:** I know next time bhi yahi keh ke bachaayegi...

 _As Daya reaches to bureau he looked towards Shreya who was too engrossed in her laptop...He wants to ask her something but stops himself...As he turns to move in his cabin..._

 **Shreya:** Bye god di kasam yeah kya kar diya maine...

 _Daya was shocked to hear this thing from her mouth..._

 **Shreya:** Chupaa lo chupaa lo kahin to chupaa lo mujhe...

 _And she got seated under her table...He came to his cabin...And start remembering the time..._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 **In 2000**

 _Daya was too busy in his work...He had finally achieved the thing he ever dreamt about...It seems He is luckiest person in this world...But somewhere he knows there is someone else who is more happy than him for all his success...Two small hands reaches to cover his eyes...As he touched the hand he got to know who it was..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...Kab badi hogi tum...

 _There we saw a girl of 18 years old...She was wearing pyjaama and a lose T-shirt...She was smiling as if she got her world..._

 **Shreya:** Pehchaan liya aapne mujhe...

 **Daya:** Tumhe pehchaane ke liye mujhe aankhein kholne ki zaroorat nahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Kya yaar aap bhi na...Vaise aaj to koi bahut khush honge finally Daya joined Cid as sub Inspector Daya...Congratulations yaar...

 _She hugged him tightly...Daya feels something different but he knows the girl hugging him is just a small child..._

 **Shreya:** Kuch badboo aa rahi hai na...

 **Daya:** Haan aa to rahi hai...

 _And then they heard the bang from kitchen..._

 **Shreya:** Bye god di kasam yeah kya kar diya maine...Mera cake...

 _Shreya and Daya ran to kitchen...The oven has blast and kitchen got too bad in shape..._

 **Shreya:** Bye god di kasam ab kya hoga mummy to mujhe maar daalengi...1 ghante mein sab aate hi honge...

 _And she starts crying...Daya knows that he has to clean all the mess otherwise Sheya will not stop crying...He took the wiper and start cleaning the kitchen...Within 1 hour he cleaned all the mess...When Shreya's mom Dad came...Daya told them everything and apologize for Shreya's behalf...Shreya was seated under the table...Daya came there and sit beside her..._

 **Daya:** Shreya sab theek ho gaya hai baahar aao...

 **Shreya:** Nahi yaar mujhe daant padegi...MAin to tumhare liye cake banana chahti thi par pata nahi kaise gadhbadh ho gayi...

 **Daya:** Maine sab theek kar diya hai Shreya ab tumhe koi nahi daantega...

 **Shreya:** Sachi...

 _Daya moves his hand on her head..._

 **Shreya:** Aap to aise kar rahe hai jaise main koi bachi hun...

 _Daya hugs her tightly..._

 **Daya** : Bachi hi ho tum...Bilkul bachi...

 **Shreya:** Bye god di kasam main bachi nahi hun...

 **Daya:** Yeah Bye god di kasam kya hota hai...

 **Shreya:** Yeah Shreya ki tag line hai...

 _Shreya gave her brightest smile to Daya..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 _Daya was at his cabin...He saw Shreya still seated under the table...He smiled over her tactics...And without thinking anything he goes towards her desk...He got seated in same position as he does with his Shreya..._

 **Daya:** Shreya kya hua...

 **Shreya:** Bye god di kasam sab bigaad diya maine...

 _Daya looked towards the system...He got to know the details Shreya had filled up in the files are wrong...Actually she mixed up two cases...Daya with his smartness rectified the mistakes..._

 **Daya:** Maine sab theek kar diya hai...Baahar aao Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Sachi...

 _Daya put his hand over her head and she lifts her head..._

 **Shreya:** MAin bachi nahi hun...

 _Daya smiled..._

 **Daya:** Tumhe pata hai main aage kya bolne waala hun...

 **Shreya:** Haan aap puchenge ki Bye god di kasam kya hota hai...Aur main jawaab dungi yeah meri Tagline hai...

 _Shreya replied with a smile...Daya can saw his Shreya infront of him...He had smile as well as tears in his eyes...He took so much time to undersatnd it...Yes now his heart knows his Shreya is just beside him...She is alive...Alive for him..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Sir...

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi Shreya...Kuch poochun tumse...

 **Shreya:** Yes sir...

 **Daya:** Tumhara favourite colour...

 **Shreya:** Bla...

 _She looked towards Daya and felt something different..._

 **Shreya (pov):** Jhoot bol deti hu kaun sa Daya sir check karne waale hai...

 **Shreya:** Blue...

 _Daya felt bad after her answer..._

 **Daya:** Tumhari favourite dish...

 **Shreya(pov):** Vaise to mujhe chinese pasand hai but...

 **Shreya:** Italian...I love that...

 **Daya(pov):** Yeah kya kar raha hun main...I know she is not that girl phir bhi usse yeah sawaal kar raha hun...Pagal hun main...

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi tum kaam karo apna...

 _Daya goes from there half heartedly..._

 **I will end this chapter here do not forget to review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**FIrst of all I am sorry for super duper late update I was really busy and thanks to all of you who love this story who ever read it...And special thanks and hugs for reviewers you encourage me to writ next chapter...And here it for all of you...**

 _We are at hotel blue moon room number 325...This hotel is really really beautiful...I was very happy when I got to know we are coming here...But see my bad luck I am here at this stupid bed...Because of that idiotic incident that happened at morning..._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 **Acp:** See main pehle bhi keh chukaa hun aur abhi phir keh raha hu tum dono iss mission ke liye saath jaaoge...

 **Shreya:** Par papa main kyun Daya sir ki hone waali wife Nivedita hai na to usse bhejo...

 **Daya:** Haan Sir yeah bahut dangerous mission hai...Shreya ko kuch ho gaya to...

 _Shreya looked towardshim in disbelief..._

 **Shreya:** O Mr...Aapse kisne kaha ki main dangerous mission pe nahi ja sakti...Papa main keh rahi hu...Iss mission pe main hi jaaungi...

 **Acp:** Tum maan gayi...Pichle ek ghante mera dimaag khaa rakha hai...Jab kaho jaana hai to nahi jaana hai...Ab Daya ne manna kar diya to jaana hai...

 **Daya:** Sir maanegi kaise nahi ek number ki ziddi hai...

 **Shreya:** O Mr...Main koi ziddi viddi nahi hu...Bas ab mera mann badal gaya hai...

 **Acp:** Acha suno...Yeah mission bahut important hai aur Daya tum jaante ho na ki parso tumhari sagaai hai...Koshish karna sab jaldi khatam karne ki...

 **Shreya:** Hum khayaal rakhenge papa...Aap chinta mat kijiye Daya sir apni sagaai se pehle pahuch jaayenge...

 _Both Daya and Shreya disguised as husband wife and enter in hotel blue moon..._

 **Shreya:** Kitna sundar hotel hai...Wow I am really loving it...Actually this is my favourite place...

 **Daya:** Tum to aise khush ho rahi ho jaise zindagi bhar yahi rehne ka iraada hai...

 **Shreya:** Aapko nahi pata Daya sir...Ooops sorry pati dev...I love this place...

 _Daya smiled after hearing pati dev...This is something he heard thousand of times from his shreya "PATI DEV...KHAANA LAGA DU..."_

 _"PATI DEV...PAANI PIYENGE"_

 _"PATI DEV...KHUD JEEYENGE YA KAM SE KAM HUMEIN JEENE DENGE"_

 _"PATI DEV AAPKA GALA DABBA DU"_

 **Shreya:** Aap has kyun rahe hai maine aisa kya kaha Pati dev...

 **Daya:** Chup ho jaao Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Nahi mere pati dev kuch bhi kahiye par yeah mat kahiye ki aapki jaaneman aap se baat na kare...

 **Daya:** Nautanki...

 **Shreya:** Pati dev nautanki nahi main to aapki charno ki dhool hu aap hai to main hun aap nahi to main bhi nahi...

 _Daya laugh at her sentence...He looked around everyone stairing at them...Shreya is creating scene infront of everyone...It will really make them mix up with others..._

 **Daya:** Babu chalo room le le...

 **Shreya:** Aap jaisa chaahe pati dev...

 **Daya:** Ji Mr and Mrs Daya...

 **Receptionist:** Room no 325...This is your room key sir...

 **Shreya:** PAti dev...

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Pati dev mujhko bhi yeah jhumka dilaa do...Dilaa do...Mujhe yeah jhumka...

 _Daya bends and whispers at her ears..._

 **Daya(whisper):** Zyada nahi ho raha Biwi se gabbar ban gayi ho yeh haath mujhe de de...YEah haath mujhe de de...

 _Shreya and Daya took their luggage and move to their room...At whole day they do the investigation to end this mission as fast as they can..._

 **At midnight...**

 _Daya and Shreya having their dinner in main hall..._

 **Waiter:** Mam what would you like...

 **Shreya:** Yeah bhi koi poochne ki baat hai...Mera favourite chinese...

 _Daya looked towards her..._

 **waiter:** Sir what for you?

 **Daya:** Jo mam kahe...Shreya tumne to kaha tha ki tumhe italian pasand hai...

 **Shreya:** Kab kaha maine...

 _Shreya realise and rember their talk few days before..._

 **Shreya:** Sir vo...vo...

 **Daya:** Kya vo...

 **shreya:** Sir vo mera favourite badalta rehta hai...Time to time...Season to season...Jab jaisa mann vaise convert ho jaati hu...

 _Daya remembered the time when his Shreya said this line to him "Yaar main to time to time,day to day , season to season convert ho jaati hu"..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Sir aap kuch soch rahe hai...

 _Shreya was about to ask further but she saw one of the person aiming at Daya..._

 **Daya:** Shreya itne saare coincidence kyun ho rahe hai...Main bas...

 _But before he can complete...He saw Shreya turns him holding his shoulder...As she touched he felt something different...A bullet pass through her shoulder..._

 **Shreya:** Aah...

 _Daya and other members caught the criminal and send him to police station..._

 **Shreya:** Chaliye sir hum bhi chalte hai...Raat bahut ho gayi hai...

 **Daya:** Pagal ho tum...Itna khoon nikal raha hai...Chalte hai...Room pe chalo...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 _And that's how she end up here...Daya opened the door and he come with her favourite food..._

 **Daya:** Lo le aaya main tumhara favourite chinese...

 **Shreya:** Mujhe nahi khaana...

 **Daya:** Zidd mat karo Shreya Acha baba I am sorry main tumhe daantna nahi chahta tha...But you know na...Main darr gaya tha...Tumhe kuch ho jaata to...

 **Shreya:** Vahi to main keh rahi hu...Jaise aap darre the main bhi to darri thi...Aapko kuch hota to...

 **Daya** : I am sorry Shreya...Ab khaa lo...

 _Shreya took the plate..._

 **Shreya:** Thank you sir...

 **Daya:** Thank you mujhe kehna chahiye mere kaaran tumhe itna dard sehna pada...

 **Shreya:** Nahi sir...I am fine don't worry...

 **Daya:** Vaise tum khaana khaa lo aur so jaao main neeche jaa ke waiting room mein rest karta hu...

 **Shreya:** Sir ek baat bolun...

 **Daya:** Haan...

 **Shreya:** Sir agar aaj main aapse main kuch poochungi to kya aap mujhe vo batayenge...

 **Daya:** Kya?

 **Shreya(hesitantly):** Sir mujhe aapse aapki aur Shreya ke baare mein poochna hai...

 **Daya** : Kyun?

 **Shreya:** Bas aise hi sir...Aapne kaha na humare paas time hai...Aap niche soyenge main yahaan isse to acha hai hum apna time use kar le...Mera bhi to mann hai...Duniya ki sabse anokhi love story ko jaanne ka...

 **Daya:** Adhuri prem kahani...

 **Shreya:** Nahi Sir adhoori nahi...Agar adhoori hoti to aaj bhi aapki aankhon mein uske liye pyaar nahi dikhta...Adhoori hoti to aaj aapko uska intezaar nahi hota...Maine uss Shreya ko dekha to nahi hai par I am sure...Vo bhi kahin na kahin aapka intezaar kar rahi hogi...

 **Daya:** Baatein bahut achi kar leti ho tum...

 **Shreya:** Baatein sunti bhi bahut ache se hun main...Please sir batayiye na...

 **Daya:** OK...Let's begin...

 _Daya begins the story and Shreya starts eating her food with this crispy love story..._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Itni asaani se to bhagwan bhi nahi milte story kahaan se milegi...Daya Shreya ne 10 saal intezaar kiyaa...Aap kuch din kar lijiye...Tell me howz it?**

 **PLEASE DO REVIEW...**

 **Next 2-3 chapters will be of all past incidents so please don't get confused...Aage bahut mazza hai...I know this is not as good as HOnge judaa na hum part 1 by Anupama Mishra...But still I am enjoying each and every bit of it...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA...(Kya pata hai humare pyaar mein itni taaqat ho ki dareya onscreen phir aa jaaye)**

 **YOUR's ARDHCHAAYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for very late update...Idea hi nahi aa raha tha...Finally update it...I hope you all will like it please read and review and tell me something that i can add in this story...Anything whatever you want...**

 **Thanks to all reviewers and readers...**

 **So here is the new chapter:**

 **Shreya:** To sunaayiye na apni prem kahaani

 **Daya:** Tumhe pata hai Shreya main aur meri Shreya ka ghar aas paas hi tha...Main usse jaane kab se pyaar karne laga tha...Vo mujhse 8 saal choti thi...Kaafi bolti thi...

 **Shreya:** Main bhi aapse 8 saal choti hu...Agar aaj aapki Shreya hoti to mujh jaisi hoti na...

 _Daya smiled at her innocence..._

 **Daya:** Jaane kab maine usse pyaar kar liya...Har moment ko enjoy karna uski speciality thi...Tumhe pata hai serious hona to usne seekha hi nahi tha...Din bhar hasna mazaak karna...Main jab cid officer banna tha na to ghar ke har kone mein bhaag ke usne sabko bata diya tha ki main cid join kar chuka hu...

 _Shreya got a memory of a small girl running at a big mansion...She is wearing a blue skirt and white top...She is showing a black badge to everyone...Her smile can tell how much she is happy at that moment..._

 **Shreya:** Aapka badge leke poora ghar sir pe uthaa rakha tha...

 _Daya looked towards Shreya...Shreya bits her tongue..._

 **Shreya:** Sorry sir vo main shayad imagine karne lagi thi meri imagination power bahut achi hai...

 **Daya:** Yes...Aur tum sahi imagine kar rahi ho...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 _Shreya was roaming around her mansion...Giving everyone this good news..._

 **Shreya:** Maa aapko pata hai aaj main kitna khush hu...Yaar ne yeah sapna kab se dekha tha...Vo ek Cid officer ban gaya...

 **Shreya's mother:** Vo to usse banna hi tha...Kitni mehnat karta tha vo uske liye...

 **Shreya's bua:** AUr nahi to kya...Teri tarah nahi poore din lafengi banni rehti hai...

 **Shreya's Chachi:** Kyun daant rahi ho tum usse...Humari Shreya bhi ek din Cid officer banegi...

 **Shreya:** Guys...Chilll...Jo banna hoga ban jaaungi aap log aise hi pagal ho rahe ho...

 _Shreya saw her father with Daya and came running to that direction..._

 **Shreya:** Papa aapko pata hai Yaar Cid officer ban gaya hai...

 **Shreya's father:** Haan beta pata hai mujhe...Mujhe tum pe bahut garv hai Daya...Tumne apne maa baap ka hi nahi...Mera bhi sir garv se oocha kar diya hai...

 **Daya:** Kahaan uncle maa baba ke jaane ke baad aapne hi mujhe apna samajh ke paala hai...Mera saara kharcha uthaaya hai...Main chahun bhi to aapka ehsaan nahi chukaa sakta...

 _Shreya sense the senti moment...She goes on and hugs Daya..._

 **Shreya:** Yaar tum kyun senti ho rahe ho...Uncle aunty nahi to kya hua...Main hu na tumhare paas...

 _Shreya's father puts his hand on Shreya..._

 **Sf:** Sahi keh rahi hai Shreya...Hum bhi to tumhari family hi hai...

 **Shreya:** Chalo yaar main tumhe apna gift dikhaati hu...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 **Daya:** Pata hai Shreya...Uncle bahut ache the...Vo humesha mujhe apne bache ki tarah paalte the...Shreya apne baba se bahut pyaar karti thi...

 _Shreya got a flash hugging an old man wearing kurta pyjama...She saw a little girl helping him wearing his shawl..._

 **Daya:** Vo roz uncle ko shawl udhaati thi...

 _Shreya looked at him...She does'nt know what is happening with her...How could she imagine everything so clearly..._

 **Shreya:** Ache the...Se aapka kya matlab hai...Kya ab Shreya ke baba nahi rahe?

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya unki maut ho chuki hai...Humari shaadi ke waqt hi unka dehaant ho gaya tha...

 _Suddenly Daya's phone rings it was Abhijeet he went to talk with him...Shreya put her head at cousion and closed her eyes..._

 _She saw a flash of memory infront of her eyes..._

 _She saw that little girl in her school dress coming to her home..._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 _Shreya saw so many people standing at her house door..._

 **Person1:** Saara paisa khaa gaya humara...

 **Person2:** Jaane kitna nuksaan karaya...

 **Person3:** Zindagi bhar jiski pooja ki vo aisa niklega humne socha bhi nahi tha...

 **Person4:** Galat insaan pe bharosa kar liya shayad...

 **Person1:** Tum Yash Raichand ki beti ho na?

 **Shreya:** Ji par aap kaun...

 **Person2:** Hum unki factory mein kaam karte the...Saara paisa khaa gaya humara tumhara baap...

 **Person3:** Humare aansoo se teri zindagi mein khushiyan bhari hai usne...

 **Person4:** Haay lagegi humari tumhe...

 _Daya came running towards Shreya...He holds her hand and move towards her mansion with her..._

 **Shreya:** Yaar yeah sab kya keh rahe hai...Papa ne kya kiya hai...

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhare Papa ne kuch nahi kiya hai...Vo ek bahut ache insaan hai...Log unhe galat samajh rahe hai...

 **Shreya:** Yaar main bhi yahi maanti hu...Par hum Papa ko sahi maanenge hai na...

 **Daya:** Haan hum unhe kamzor nahi hone denge...

 _Shreya and Daya heard voice from her father's room...They ran to that direction...There they saw her father lying at floor...He is holding his heart..._

 **Shreya:** Papa...Papa...

 **Daya:** Oh no...Inhe to shayad heart attack aaya hai...Main abhi doctor ko bulaata hu...

 _Daya ran to call doctor...Shreya and her family waited as soon as the Doctor came there..._

 **Shreya's chacha:** Kya pata bhai sahab ko kiski nazar lag gayi hai...

 **Shreya's phupha:** AUr nahi to kya...Sab unhe galat samajh rahe hai...

 _Doctor came out of the room..._

 **Doctor:** Minor heart attack tha...Patient ab theek hai...Par aapko unka khayaal rakhna hoga...Kissi tarah ka stress hona unke liye khatre se khaali nahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Hum papa se mil sakte hai...

 _Doctor nodded everyone moves there...Shreya's father looked at direction of Dareya...He signalled them to come near of him..._

 **Sf:** Shreya beta...Tum kehti ho na baba jo kahenge vo karogi...

 **Shreya:** Ji baba...Aap jo kahoge main karungi...

 **Sf:** Daya...Tumne kaha tha...Ki mera ehsaan hai tumpe agar aaj kuch tumse maangu to kya doge mujhe...

 **Daya:** Ji uncle kahiye...

 _Sf puts Dareya hands together...Both Daya and Shreya were shocked...They got the rough idea what is coming next?_

 **Shreya:** Papa aap...

 **Sf:** Main chahta hun ki tum shaadi kar lo...

 _Shreya lifts her hand from Daya's hand..._

 **Shreya:** Papa aap samajh bhi rahe hai aap kya keh rahe hai...

 **Sf:** Beta koi baap apni beti ka dushman nahi hota...Main jo keh raha hu...Main majboor hun...

 _He looked towards his family and take a deep breathe..._

 **Sf:** Shreya maan ja...

 **Shreya:** Yaar tum chup kyun ho...Tum manna kyun nahi kar rahe ho...Main abhi 16 saal ki hu...Abhi kaise shaadi kar sakti hu...

 _Daya was shocked...But he wants to know the reason her father has to said something like this..._

 **Sf:** Shreya beta please...

 _Sf starts taking heavy breathe...His health starts deteriorating...Doctor comes and cecked him once more..._

 **Doctor:** Maine kaha tha na aap sab ko unhe stress mat dijiye...He got second attack at the same time...Aur aapko pata hai third attack ke baad kya hoga...

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi hoga unhe...

 _Daya went to Shreya's mother..._

 **Daya:** Aunty mujhe nahi pata uncle yeah kyun kaha...Par main itna jaanta hu...Ki vo kitne majboor honge...Aap to unhe sahi samajhti hai...

 **Shreya's mother:** Agar vo yahi chahte hai...To mujhe koi pareshaani nahi hai...Main iss shaadi ke liye haan karti hu...

 **Shreya's bua:** Haan agar bhai humare saath rahenge to yeah gam hum seh lenge...

 **Shreya:** Slow claps for all of you...Aap sab ko apni padhi koi mere baare mein soch raha hai...Main nahi karungi koi shaadi vaadi...

 **Shreya's chacha:** Aur nahi to kya abhi humari Shreya ki umar hi kya hai...

 **Shreya's phupha:** Bhaisahab jab hosh mein honge tab hi...

 **Daya:** Shreya main nahi jaan sakta ki abhi tumpe kya beet rahi hai...Bas itna kahunga...Ki uncle bahut taqleef mein hai...Yeah decision lena mere liye bhi asaan nahi hai par uncle ke liye...

 _Daya went from there...Shreya saw her father lying at bed for two days...She was feeling too bad...Her father is no responding for anything...After two days she took something from mandir and holds Daya's hand and move near her father..._

 **Shreya's mother:** Hum sab ko yahaan kyun bulaaya hai tune...

 **Shreya's bua:** Kya baat hai Shreya...

 **Shreya's chachi :** Kya hua...

 **Shreya:** Baba aankhei kholiye baba...Main shaadi ke liye taiyaar hu...Yaar tum mujhe yeah laga ke apni wife banao...Agar baba ko uthaane ka yahi tareeka hai to mujhe manzoor hai...

 _Daya looked at her with teary eyes,...Shreya's father opens his eyes...He saw Daya putting sindoor at Shreya's maang...Shreya's forward her hand in which their is mangalsutra...She gives that too Daya who put it around her with heavy heart...Tears flows from Shreya father's eyes..._

 **Shreya:** Baba...Aap uth gaye...Dekho vahi hua jo aap chahte the...Maine shaadi kar li...

 **Sf** : Shreya...mujhe maaf kar de...mujhe pata tha...Mere paas zyada samay nahi hai...Aaj tujhe main galat lagunga par ek din tu yeah sab yaad kar ke bahut khush hogi...

 _And at that moment Shreya's father closes his eyes for forever..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 _Shreya opened her eyes with jerk...Tears starts flowing from her eyes...Daya came inside while cutting the call...He saw her in such a bad condition...He ran towards her..._

 **Shreya:** Papa...Papa...Aapko kuch nahi hoga...Kuch nahi hoga aapko Papa...Papa...Papa...

 _Daya hugs her tightly..._

 **Daya:** Stop crying Shreya...Shayad tumne koi buraa sapna dekha hai...

 _Shreya hugged him tightly..._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai...Bahut darr lag raha hai aap mujhe chod ke mat jaana...

 _Daya patts her head and hugged her...He was about to kiss at her forehead but then he notice the vermillon in her head..._

 **Daya(pov):** Daya yeah baat tujhe kyun nahi samajh aa rahi she is not Shreya...She is ACP's daughter...She is not yours...Vo bhi apne papa se bahut pyaar karti hai...Yeah do bahut ek hai...Phir bhi bilkul alag...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 **I end this chapter here tell me how was it...Kaafi mehnat lagi hai...Itna badha chapter likhna is just impossible for me...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the new chapter for you…Thanks for all the reviews…..And thanks to all silent readers…**

 **Dear Cidians this story has no link with honge judaa na hum part 1 I just took the title…there is no children of Dareya in this story…**

 _Daya opened his eyes...It was midnight...He looked towards Shreya...She is sleeping at him...They were at couch...He was about to get up..._

 **Daya(pov):** Kya kar raha hu main yeah meri Shreya nahi hai...I have to get up...But mann hi nahi kar raha ...

 _He closed his eyes...Shreya opened her eyes and saw herself with Daya...Their body are touching to each other...She can hear his heartbeats..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Kyun mera dil yahaan se hatne ko nahi kehta...10 saal se apne pati ka intezaar kar rahi hu...Kissi aur ki taraf aankh utha ke dekha bhi nahi...Phir kyun Daya Sir apne lagte hai...

 _She was looking towards Daya...Meanwhile Daya too opened his eyes...Both look toward each other...But none of them is ready to seperate...Daya can sense Shreya's hands held his hands tightly...Shreya can sense Daya's hand caressing her head..._

 **Daya(pov):** Yeah galat hai Daya...Bahut galat...

 **Shreya(pov):** Galat kar rahi hai tu Shreya...

 _Both jerked themselves...And sit opposite to each other..._

 **Daya:** Vo I am sorry...Vo tum ro rahi thi pata hi nahi chala kab aankh lag gayi...

 **Shreya:** I am sorry too sir...I got a bad dream...

 _Both looked towards each other they know both of them are lying...Both were awake...But both does'nt want to accept the fact..._

 **Daya:** 2 baj rahe hai Shreya...You should sleep...

 **Shreya:** Par aap to mujhe apni kahaani sunaa rahe the...

 **Daya:** Phir kabhi Shreya tumhe goli lagi hai you should rest...Even I have to kal mujhe Nivedita ke liye angoothi leni hai...Aur Shreya ke mummy ko receive karne bhi jaana hai…

 _Shreya gets delighted….._

 **Shreya:** Shreya ki mummy….Vo bhi aa rahi hai…

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya…..Aa rahi hai…..Vo mujhe apni beti ke jaane ke baad bhi bahut pyaar karti hai…Aaj bhi apna beta hi maanti hai…Kitne saalo se keh rahi hai ki shaadi kar lo…Ghar bassa lo…..Vo mujhe Shreya se bhi zyadaa pyaar karti hai…Issliye to vo Shreya se mere liye gussa ho jaati thi…..

 _Shreya smiled….._

 **Shreya:** Gussa ho jaati thi matlab….

 **Daya:** No Shreya tum so jaao…Abhi kahaani nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Please na Daya Sir…..Please…..

 _Daya looked at her eyes and can't resist her….._

 **Daya:** Humarii shaadi to ho gayi thi par Shreya uss rishte ko nahi maan paayi…Maanti bhi kaise uss bechari ne apne pita ko khoya tha…Jinke liye vo utni se umar mein itni badi zimmedaari ke liye taiyaar hui vo hi nahi the uski life mein…..

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes but she wipes it off without letting Daya see it….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _It's about 1 month when Shreya's father has died…..Shreya becomes sad…She never goes to school…She remain silent all the time….Her mother is too much sad while seeing her daughter in that condition she requests Daya to talk with her….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya looked at him….And then changed her direction….._

 **Daya:** I know Shreya…Tum mujhse naraaz ho…I know it is difficult for you…Shaadi ek aise insaan se jo tumse 8 saal badha hai…Vo bhi iss umar mein…..Uncle ko khone ka dukh…..You must hate me…..

 **Shreya:** I don't hate you…..I just hate this moment…..

 _Daya smiled…._

 **Daya:** Apni life start karo…..Tum aise rahogi to aunty ko kaun sambhaalega vo pehle hi apna pati kho chuki apni beti kho ke kahaan jaayengi…..

 **Shreya:** Unke paas aap ho na kya farq padhta hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya please meri baat maano…..Apni life phir se vaise hi jiyo…..

 **Shreya:** Jaise aap sab jee rahe hai…..Papa ke jaane ke baad aapki salary ka aaya ek ek rupay unke udhaar ko poora karne mein chala jaata hai…..Aap khud to jee nahi rahe aur mujhe keh rahe hai…Mujhe to aapki baat maanni hi hogi aakhir humari shaadi ho gayi hai…Nahi maanungi to aap humein chod denge….Chale jaayenge yahaan se…

 **Daya:** Aisa nahi hai Shreya tum galat samajh rahi ho…..Yeah meri bhi family hai Shreya agar tumse shaadi nahi hui hoti…Phir bhi main yeah farz nibhaata…..Uncle ne mujhe jo banaya hai…Unka mujh pe poora haq hai…

 **Shreya:** Matlab aap ehsaan utaar rahe hai…..Don't worry main kal se school jaaungi…Aap apna ehsaan utaariye main apna…..

 _Shreya went fromthere…..Daya felt bad from her words but he remains silent…..Shreya starts her daily routine…She always neglect Daya….Even though if he wants to talk with her she ignores him completely…_

 **One day**

 **Shreya:** Mumma aap kyun pareshan ho rahe ho bache nahi hai vo aa jaayenge….

 **Sm:** Ho kya gaya hai tumhe Shreya….Maana tu Daya ko apna pati nahi maanti par ek insaan to hai vo…2 baj gaye hai…Kabhi socha hai tune usse kuch ho gaya to…..

 **Shreya:** To anaath hai…..Kissi ko koi fark nahi padega…

 **Sm:** Shreya chup ho ja…..Pati hai vo tera…..Aur tune sindoor aur mangalsutra kyun nahi pehna hai…..

 **Shreya:** Mere pati nahi hai vo maa…..Mujhe nahi pehnna vo bekaar cheez…Kaash marr jaaye vo…..

 _Sm gave a tight slap to Shreya…..Daya came there at that time….._

 **Daya:** Maa aap kya kar rahi hai…..Shreya tum theek ho na…

 **Shreya:** Dur raho mujhse…Bure ho tum…Pehle mujhse mere papa cheene phir meri maa bhi…I hate you…I hate you…

 _She goes from there cryingly…_

 _Days starts going on…..Shreya's board exam is going to start….._

 **Shreya's bua:** Ache se padh beta you have to top…

 **Shreya's chachi:** Karegi hi…..Humaari Shreya hai hi kitni inteligent…..

 **Sm:** Mera pyaara bacha…..

 _Shreya starts going from there while looking to her mother….._

 **Sm:** Abhi tak gussa hai mujhse…..Acha baba sorry…..Meri galti hai…..Sorry…

 _Shreya smiled and hug her mom….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry mumma…Mujhe samajhna chahiye aap yaar ko kyun maante ho vo kitna kuch kar raha ghar ke liye…Humein bhi uska ehsaan utaarna chahiye…..Dekhna mumma main bahut mehnat karungi aur ek din hum uska saara ehsaan chuka denge…

 **Sm:** Tu nahi samjhegi Shreya…Bahut kam log itne lucky hote hai Shreya ki unhe itna pyaar karne waala koi milta hai…Jo uske gam ko bhi apna maan le…Tu nahi samjhegi…..

 _Shreya starts her preparation…..Daya comes at her room….._

 **Daya:** Shreya vo main yeah sample papers hai…..Tum inki help le lena….

 **Shreya:** Nahi chahiye mujhe aapki koi cheez…..

 **Daya:** Shreya please…..

 **Shreya:** Kaha na jayiye yahaan se nahi chahiye aapki koi cheez mujhe…

 _Daya went from there….Before her final exam Shreya's health got deteriorated….._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Doctor…..Shreya theek to hai na…..

 **Doctor:** See inhe typhoid hai…..I would recommend you ki iss saal inhe exams na dene de…

 **Shreya:** Nahi mujhe iss saal hi paper dena hai…..

 **Shreya's chachi:** Kaise degi bitiya…..Tabiyat kitni kharaab hai…..

 **Shreya's bua:** Humaari bachi pata nahi kiski nazar lag gayi hai…

 **Sm:** Koi nahi beta agle saal de dena,…..

 **Shreya's chacha:** Haan beta paper agle saal bhi aayega abhi tumhe araam karna chahiye…..

 **Shreya's phpupha:** Haan beta…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi mujhe abhi hi dena hai…..Mumma Papa ka sapna tha…Nahi maa main haar nahi maan sakti…

 _Everyone suggest Shreya to not give the exams…She was sad….She does'nt want to waste her chance…As everyone went Daya sits beside her…_

 **Shreya:** Yaar tum to mujhe samjho humesha meri problem solve karte ho tum aaj phir se karro na…

 _She hugged him tightly while crying….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe Papa ka sapna poora karna hai…Main haar nahi maan sakti…..

 **Daya:** Ok…..Tum exam deogi…..

 **Shreya:** Sach mein….But mumma to padhne nahi dengi…Main kaise…..

 **Daya:** Main padhunga na tumhare hisse ka…Main tumhe samjhaunga tum bas paper de ke aana ok…

 _Daya helped her throughout her papers…He studied himself…All day night he was with her….Shreya scored well in her examination….Everyone is too happy with her marks….._

 **Shreya:** Mumma you know what maine apne poore class mein top kiya hai…I am too happy….

 _She hugged her mom tightly….._

 **Sm:** Main khush hun ki teri aur Daya ki mehnat rang laayi…..

 **Shreya:** Mumma I am sorry maine aapko aur yaar ko dono ko galat samjha…Aap sahi the yaar bahut ache hai…Unne meri bahut madad ki…

 _Sm kissed at her cheek…_

 **Sm:** Tum bahut lucky ho Shreya ki tumhe Daya milaa hai…Vo tumhe humesha khush rakhega…Mujhe tumhaare Papa ki iss faisle pe bahut garv hota hai…..

 **Shreya:** You are right mumma…..Yaar bahut ache hai…..

 **Sm:** Tujhe bhi apne biwi hone ka farz nibhaana chahiye Shreya…Jaise vo apna pati hone ka nibhaata hai…..

 _Shreya smiled and for the first day she waits for Daya to come home…..As Daya reaches she went inside his room…..As he reaches at his room he was shocked to saw Shreya there in red saree…..She is looking too beautiful….._

 **Daya:** Yeah kya hai Shreya…..

 _He then noticed she had vermillion at her head and mangalsutra…_

 **Shreya:** Vo yaar vo…..

 _And before she could say anything she slips on floor…Daya starts laughing over her antics….._

 **Shreya:** Yaar tum has kyun rahe ho…..Main kya karti maa ne kaha tha apne pati ko khush rakho…..

 _As she got up her saree got opened…She was wearing her black jeans….._

 **Shreya:** Dekho saree bhi khul gayi…..

 _Daya starts laughing…Shreya glared towards him….._

 **Daya:** Ok sorry baba…..Shreya tum bhi na…..Tumhe kisne kaha ki tum saree pehnogi to main khush ho jaaunga…Tum jaisi ho achi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Paar ab to main tumhaari patni hun na…..

 **Daya:** Haan par abhi tumhari umar hi kya hai 19 saal ki ho tum…..

 **Shreya:** To main kya karun meri shaadi itni jaldi ho gayi to…..

 **Daya:** Kuch mat karo…..Shreya hum pati patni se pehle achhe dost hai…Aur humara who rishta hi sahi hai abhi jab sahi samay aayega to…..

 **FLASHBAK ENDS…..**

 **Shreya:** To…Aage boliye na chup kyun ho gaye…..

 _Daya smiled looking towards her…Daya sits beside her and looked straight towards her eyes…_

 **Daya:** To humein ek dusre se pyaar bhi ho jaayega…Aur tab hum apna rishta aage badhaayenge…

 _Shreya blushed at his sentence…_

 **Daya:** Yahi kaha tha maine apni Shreya se…..

 _Shreya felt bad at apni Shreya se….._

 **Shreya:** So aap humesha aise hi rahe happy happy…..To Shreya ne suicide kyun kiya?

 _Daya was hurt while looking towards her….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry I did'nt mean that…Vo main…..Matlab sab to theek hi tha to usse suicide kyun karna padha…..

 **Daya:** Mera transfer mumbai ho gaya tha Shreya…..Main yahaan aa gaya…..Shreya ne hi zid ki thi ki main aage badhun…..Vo bhi apna college poora karke mere paas aayegi…Par…..Usse pehle hi…

 **Shreya:** Ohhhh….

 **Daya:** Shreya ko pyaar ho gaya tha…..Apne college ke kissi ladke se…..Ussi se milne jaati thi vo…Shayad insecure thi vo ki main usse uska pyaar cheen lunga….

 _Shreya was shocked to learn that…This does'nt seems true to her….._

 **Daya:** Maa ne usse kayi baar poocha par usne kuch nahi bataya humesha yeah kehti thi ki main aaunga to bataayegi…Hum uske 20th birthday pe Delhi mein milne waale the…

 _Shreya was shocked to learn that…Because Delhi was the same place where she had burnt years ago…_

 **Daya:** Shreya ne hi bulaaya tha mujhe par…..

 **Shreya:** Par…..

 **Daya:** Pata nahi kyun mere milne se pehle hi usne khud ko aag lagaa di….

 _Shreya was shocked to learn that…..Tears were flowing from her eyes…._

 **Daya:** Tum kyun ro rahi ho Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Vo kuch nahi Sir…..

 **Daya:** Acha mere baare mein sunn liya tum batao tumhaare pati ka kya naam hai kaha mile tum apni prem kahaani…..

 _Shreya was shocked and don't know what to tell him…_

 **Shreya:** Sir vo…..Sir unka naam…Unka naam Siddharth Malhotra hai….

 _Shreya said a random name that came to her mind at that time….But Daya was shocked to heard this name….._

 **Shreya:** Bahut pyaar karte hai mujhse…

 _Suddenly her phone starts ringing she saw the caller id….._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin…Sir main abhi baat kar ke aati hu…

 _Shreya went…_

 **Daya:** Siddharth Malhotra to uss ladke ka naam bhi tha jisse Shreya apne college mein pasand karti thi…

 **PAST KI STORY BACHI HAI BUT NOW IT WILL BE CONTINUED WITH REST OF STORY SORRY FOR LETTING YOU BORED…**

 **SO I end this chapter now ahaaa kaafi badha chapter hai usually I never write that big chapter I hope you like please do many reviews jisse likhne ka mann banna rahe….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the new chapter for all of you I can't write that much...This is the biggest chapter I had written...Thank you for all your love and support to Honge judaa na hum...I am little bit disappointed with very less reviews...Less reviews lose my intrest to write new chapters that's the reason of late update...**

 _Shreya came outside as she finishes her call...Daya was their waitning for her...He wants to ask several questions about her husband..._

 **Daya:** Ho gayi baat...

 **Shreya:** Haan Sir vo mujhe jaana hoga...Kaavin ka ek dost aa raha hai aaj usse recieve karne...

 **Daya:** Oh...To Kaavin nahi jaa raha...

 **Shreya:** Nahi vo bhi ja raha hai...Usne zidd ki...Ki main bhi chalun...Thori der mein vo aata hi hoga...Aapko nahi jaana aunty ko laane?

 **Daya:** Oh no...Main to bhul gaya main chalta hu Shreya you take care...

 _Daya rushes towards the gate...Shreya took a sigh of relief...She never wants to lie...But she even does'nt know what to tell him...After sometime...Kaavin car reaches at hotel..._

 **Shreya:** Kitni derr lagaa di...Arre Purvi tum...

 _Purvi looked nervously towards Shreya as if she wants to tell her something..._

 **Shreya:** Kaavin tumhara ek hi dost aa raha hai na yaa koi baraat jo sabko leke chal rahe ho...

 _Kaavin looked at Purvi they shared a unknown tension..._

 **Kaavin:** Ek hi hai Shreya...

 _They headed towards station...Shreya was tired hence she drifted to sleep...Purvi observed her through mirror...She looked towards Kaavin and murmurs..._

 **Purvi:** Hum theek kar rahe hai Kaavin Sir...

 **Kaavin:** We don't have any other option...

 _Purvi sighs with dissappointment...The car reaches to Mumbai railway station..._

 **Kaavin:** Shreya Shreya...let's go...

 _Shreya opened her eyes...She is feeling really tired..._

 **Shreya:** Tum jaao na Kaavin main yahi hu...I will say hi to him as he came here...please i am feeling little restless...

 **Kaavin:** Par...

 **Purvi:** Koi baat nahi Sir...Shreya you should rest...Hum abhi aate hai...

 _Kaavin and Purvi went...Shreya opened the window to take some fresh air...She closed her eyes while resting...She heard some voices of woman chattering...the voice is coming at her side only...Finally she opened her eyes...And saw 3 elderly woman holding their bags..._

 **Woman1:** Dekha abhi tak nahi aaya...Bhabhi main kehti hu na aapne usse zyada hi sir chadha rakha hai...

 **Woman2:** Haan Bhabhi jab humari phool si bachi rahi nahi to hum kyun uss insaan ki sagaai mein aaye hai...Vo to aage badh gaya...Humari bachi to humne kho di...

 **Woman3:** Shaant ho jaao tum dono...Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho...Shreya na rahi to kya hua...Daya bhi humara beta hai aaj agar vo hote to Daya ki khushi mein zaroor aate...Aur agar Shreya hoti to vo bhi yahi chahti...

 _Shreya felt pain while hearing the voice of third woman...they were talking about Daya and Shreya...She must be Shreya's mom...But she does'nt know why her feet are not listening to her...Now her body is not having any pain...Tears starts flowing from her eyes...She went near that woman to touch her feet..._

 **Woman3:** Arre arre kya kar rahi ho beta...

 _Shreya is not able to stand up but the woman helped her...For some unknown reasons both has tears on their eyes...And they hugged each other tightly...Shreya starts crying like a 3 years child...And the woman starts caressing her head...Other two woman are constantly looking towards them..._

 **Woman2:** Bhabhi aapko kya hua hai...

 _Both Shreya and her mom came out of trance..._

 **Woman1** : Aur tu ladki yahaan kya kar rahi hai...Apne ghar waalo se bichad gayi hai kya...

 _Kaavin and Purvi came towards car with their guest and saw Shreya standing at other side..._

 **Purvi:** Shreya...

 _Shreya turns at their side..._

 **Woman3:** Tumhara naam Shreya hai...

 **Shreya:** Ji maa...I mean aunty...

 **Woman3:** Arre nahi tum mujhe maa keh sakti ho...vaise meri beti ka naam bhi Shreya tha...

 **Shreya:** Jaanti hu...

 **Sm:** Matlab...

 **Shreya:** Vo main Daya sir ke saath kaam karti hu unne aap sab ke baare mein bataya tha...

 **Shreya's bua:** Phir bhi aaya nahi vo...

 **Shreya:** Ji vo aate hi honge...

 _Suddenly Daya and Nivedita came there running...He touched feets of elderly woman...Nivedita does that too..._

 **Daya:** Maa...

 _Sm hugs Daya..._

 **Sm:** Yeah Nivedita hai na...

 _Daya nodds..._

 **Sm:** Kaafi pyaari bachi hai...Tum dono saath mein ache lagoge...

 _She puts her warm hand at Nivedita's head...She gave her a sweet smile..._

 **Daya:** Shreya tum yahaan...

 **Shreya:** Vo Kaavin ke dost ko lene aaye the...

 _Daya waves hand to Kaavin and Purvi...He saw a unknown man with them...Kaavin Purvi and that man reaches towards them...everyone took blessings of them...Nivedita can't resist to know who the unknown person is..._

 **Nivedita:** Yeah kaun sa dost hai tumhara Kaavin...

 _Kaavin and Purvi looked towards each other..._

 **Daya:** Hello I am Daya...

 **Man:** Hello I am Siddharth...I mean Siddharth Malhotra...

 _Shreya with a shocked expression looked towards Daya...Daya does the same...She was cursing herself for using this name infront of Daya at morning only...Why god is doing this to her?_

 **Daya:** Siddharth Malhotra...Shreya ka...

 **Kaavin:** Nahi nahi sir...Shreya ka nahi mera dost...Sir hum chalte hai...Aap bhi chaliye late ho raha hai na...

 _Everyone starts going...Daya and Shreya are looking towards each other as if something bad has happened...Nivedita looked towards them..._

 **Nivedita:** Tumhe nahi jaana Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Haan...Haan...

 **Sm:** Kal aaogi na Daya aur Nivedita ki sagaai mein...

 **Nivedita:** Kyun nahi aayegi aunty ji iss sagaai ka sabse besabri se intezaar Shreya ko hi to hai...Kyun Shreya...

 _Shreya just nodded and gave a weak smile to Daya...She went from there..._

 _She sat just beside of Siddharth cursing her luck...That idiot person came to her life...And makes everything totally disastrous...Kaavin and Siddharth keep chatting whereas Shreya was busy on cursing herself..._

 **Purvi:** Shreya...Shreya...Kahaan kho gayi tu...Kab se awaaz de rahi hu...To bol chalegi na...

 **Shreya:** Kahaan...

 **Purvi:** Arre Siddharth kop Mumbai dikhaane chalte bahut mazza aayega...

 **Shreya:** Main kahaan tum log jaao...

 **Kaavin:** Please Shreya no nautanki haan main teri har baat maanta hu...Tu meri ek baat nahi maan sakti...

 **Shreya:** Ok...Chalte hai...

 _All day long Kaavin-Purvi-And Siddharth does everything to irritate Shreya...they went to beach...hotel...gateway of India...Trio were busy on enjoying themselves and Shreya got their attention only just before a pic session..._

 **Siddharth:** Let's go to mall...Main apni family ke liye kuch le lunga...

 **Shreya:** I am really not in mood...Main ghar jaaun please tum log jaao...

 **Purvi:** No ways let's go...

 _They were busy in buying different dresses,...And Shreya is again getting bored...She moved to food corner side...As she wants something to eat...Suddenly she heard a voice..._

 **Sm:** Arre Shreya beta yahaan aao na...

 _Shreya looked at that direction Sm with daya and Nivedita sitting there..._

 **Nivedita** : Aaj kya baat hai Shreya hum har jagah mil rahe hai...

 **Shreya** : Vo...

 **Nivedita:** Wow...your ring looks gorgeous...

 _Sm and Daya looked towards her hand...Spoon at Sm's hand came to floor..._

 **Nivedita:** Aunty aap theek to hai na...

 **Shreya:** Vo mujhe aaj subah hi Kaavin ne di...Tumhe achi lagi to tum le lo...

 _Shreya tries to take that ring out from her finger...But it's got struck..._

 **Nivedita:** Rehne do Shreya...Main kissi ki utari cheez nahi leti...Bas vo leti hu jis pe mera haq ho...Aur haan apni haq ki cheez main kissi ko cheenne bhi nahi deti...

 _She said while looking towards both Daya and Shreya..._

 **Nivedita:** Aunty aayiye main aapki saree saaf karwaa ke aati hu...

 _Nivedita and Sm went...There were awkward silence between both Daya and Shreya..._

 _Siddharth came running and sat next to their seat..._

 **Siddharth:** So Shreya here you are...

 _Shreya looked towards daya and then Siddharth..._

 **Siddharth** : Tumhara bada mann lagta hai Daya ke saath...Actually you both make good couple...

 _Daya gave a weak smile..._

 **Daya:** Is it matter Siddharth...After all shreya is married to you...

 _He said the last sentence with a bit dissappointment..._

 **Siddharth:** Yeah that's true...Aur yeah baat to maanni padegi Shreya mere saath zyada achi lagti hai kyun Daya...

 _Shreya was shocked by Siddharth's act..._

 **Siddharth:** Shreya mujhse bahut pyaar karti hai...Kyun Shreya...

 _Shreya gritted her teeth..._

 **Shreya:** Hum chalte hai Sir...

 **Daya:** Yes...Bhagwan tum dono ko humesha khush rakhe tum ek dusre se humesha pyaar karte raho...

 **Siddharth:** Arre baitho na Shreya...Daya waise pata hai hum ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai...

 **Shreya:** Siddharth please...

 **Siddharth:** Tum to aise kar rahi ho jaise tumhaare dil mein main nahi Daya ho...My lovely wife...

 _Siddharth tries to touch her hair but she removes her head..._

 **Siddharth:** Pyaar hai to zindagi hai...Binaa pyaar ke shaadi ka kya matlab...To aap ko bhi pyaar hai kissi se...

 _Daya looked towards Shreya..._

 **Siddharth:** Koi hai aapki life mein jisse aap dukhi nahi dekh sakte...

 _Daya remembered the time Shreya was crying under the table he can't resist tears at her eyes..._

 **Siddharth:** Koi hai jis ke liye aap apni jaan par bhi khel jaaye...

 _Daya looked towards the wound Shreya had at her hand..._

 **Daya:** I don't know par haan vo mere liye apni jaan ki parwaah kiye binaa khatraa mol leti hai...

 _Shreya looked at her wound..._

 **Daya:** Usse khone tak se darr lagta hai...Meri to duniya kahin ruk gayi thi...Aisa lagta hai uske aate hi chal padhi...Bilkul meri tarah sochti hai vo...Tumhe pata hai humein to judwaa bhi kahaa ja chuka hai...

 _Shreya remembered when Abhijeet address the, as "JUDWAA"...(chp5)_

 **Daya:** Koi hai jisse haarne ko jee karta hai...

 _Shreya remembered the time when he gave up in game...(chp 6)_

 **Daya:** Uska pyaar se pati dev bulaana...

 _Shreya stands up..._

 **Shreya:** Main chalti hu...

 **Siddharth:** Arre ruko na Shreya Daya ki baatein to suno...

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kuch kaam hai main ghar jaa rahi hu...

 _Shreya rushes towards the lift...Before it got closed Daya enters on it...She looked towards different direction...Suddenly the lift struck and light is gone...Shreya searches something from her purse and a lighter fall from her purse(chp 2 or 3)...It was same lighter given by Daya...He light it on...And got to know about their first meeting..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya...

 _Shreya made a face and looked towards different direction..._

 **Shreya:** Kyun kar rahe hai aap yeah...

 **Daya:** Tumhe nahi pata main yeah kyun kar raha hu...

 **Shreya:** Aap samajh kyun nahi rahe hai Daya sir...Yeah galat hai...

 **Daya:** Pata hai mujhe jaanta hu...Issliye to jagte huye bhi hum ek dusre ke itne qareeb hote huye bhi...Humne ek dusre se jhoot bola ki hum so gaye the...

 _Shreya remembered about night time(chp 12)..._

 **Daya:** tumhe pata hai Shreya main aaj tak Shreya ke baare mein kissi se nahi keh paaya par tumhe dekh ke rok nahi paaya khud ko...Pata hai kyun...

 **Shreya:** Aap kya keh rahe hai...

 **Daya** : Kyun tumhe dekhta hun to bas tumhi ko dekhta hu...10 saal intezzar kiya hai maine meri Shreya ka...Par ab kyun mera mann nahi maanta akele rehne ko...Maine binaa pyar ke jeena sikh liya tha Shreya kyun aayi tum meri life mein...

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir meri shaadi ho chuki hai main patni hun kissi ki...

 **Daya:** Jaanta hun main yeah...Par yeah bhi jaanta hun ki Tum pyaar karti ho mujhse...

 **Shreya:** Nahii...Nahi...

 **Daya: Acha to** Kyun tumne vo kahaani poochi mujhse kyun mujhe bachaane ke liye tum aage aa gayi...Kyun khaayi tumne goli...Kyun Siddharth ko dekh ke bhi tum meri chinta karti ho...Kyun Nivedita ke saath ho ke bhi main tumhe dhoondta hu...Kyun aaj bhi tumne humaari first meeting mein paaya lighter sambhaal ke rakha hai kyun...

 _Shreya looked towards him...She had no answer for any of his question...She breakdowns at his shoulder...He hugged her tightly...The 10 years of seperation is finally united...Daya closed the lighter's light evrything get's black...He holds her face and lean towards her...And finally he kissed her..._

 **So I end this chapter here I hope you like it...Tell me what to add to reveal past story...I am getting slight bit confused...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA and do review...**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for late update here is the new chapter for all of you I hope you like it…Thank you for your reviews and reading the previous chapter…**

 _Daya was out of the world while kissing Shreya…..He forgots everything…For his surprise first Shreya tried to get out of his grip but then she loses herself and responds him back…..He smiled under his kiss…He was continuously moving his hand at her hand…He kissed her at her forehead…_

 **Daya:** Meri Shreya…

 _And he hugged her very tightly…..She remains unaffected…Suddenly lights get on…..Lifts comes to the ground floor and door got open…Shreya saw Taarika and Abhijeet there….And then she came to her senses…She pushes Daya at one side and ran towards gate…..As Daya got outside…..Abhijeet held his hand….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya kar raha tha tu andar…..

 _Tarika and Abhijeet saw the lipstick mark at his lips and it's obvious for them what he is exactly doing there….._

 **Abhijeet:** Tera dimaag to theek hai na…..Pagal ho gaya hai tu…..

 _Abhijeet was about to hit Daya…But Taarika catches his hand…_

 **Daya:** Main samjhata hoon Abhijeet abhi mujhe Shrya se kuch baat karni hai…..

 _Daya ran towards Shreya's direction…..She got outside of mall and sat inside her car she is continuously crying…..Daya went to her car and knocks at her window…But Shreya does'nt listen to him…..She was continuously crying….._

 **Watchman:** Aye kya kar raha hai kyun tang kar raha hai bechaari ladki ko?

 **Daya:** Ji main unhe jaanta hoon bas thori der baat karne dijiye…..

 **Watchman:** Jaanta hai tujh jaise bahut ladke aate hai yahaan chal bhag yahaan se…..

 _He was about to hit Daya…But Shreya opened the door….._

 **Shreya:** Sorry yeah mere saath humara personal matter hai please…..

 _Shreya held Daya's hand…And ignores the chattering of watchman behind them…They went to a park near by…._

 **Shreya:** Keh di aapne apne dil ki baat ho gayi aapko santushti…..Ab aap meri baat sunenge….

 **Daya:** Shreya main…..

 **Shreya:** Please ek baar sun lijiye…..

 _Daya got silent and looked towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Mere maathe mein sindoor dekh rahe hai…..Yeah main 10 saal se lagaa rahi hun…..Mujhe nahi pata kiske naam ka…Mujhe to yeah bhi nahi pata ki ab vo zinda hai ya nahi…phir bhi lagaati hu…..Subah jhoot kaha tha aapse mere pati ka naam siddharth nahi hai….Mujhe to pata bhi nahi hai ki mera pati kaun hai…..

 **Daya:** Tum kya keh rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Haan nahi pata mujhe par phir bhi main ussi insaan se pyaar karti hoon…..Aur karti rahungi jaise aap apni Shreya se karte hai aur karte rahenge…Please bhagwan ke liye ab aur kuch mat kariye aap apni life ki nayi starting karne jaa rahe hai….Please uss ladki ko dhoka mat dijiye….Usse apne liye intezaar mat karaayiye…Please…Uski kismet meri tarah kharaab mat kijiye…..

 **Daya:** Shreya tum…..

 **Shreya:** Main aapse pyaar karti hi nahi …..Main sirf uss insaan se pyaar karti hu jo mera pati hai…..Aur marte dam tak karti rahungi aapke liye yahi theek rahega ki aap apni zindagi mein aage badhe…Aur mujhe apne saath mat baandhiye please…..

 _Shreya went from there cryingly…._

 **NEXT DAY**

 _It's Daya and Nivedita's engagement day…Complete Cid family is there…..Everyone is too happy that finally Daya is going to settled…._

 **Freddy:** Finally Daya Sir bhi iss jhaele fasne hi waale hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Jhamele?

 **Abhijeet:** Jhamela hi hai yeah shaadi…

 **Taarika:** Too bad Abhijeet vaise to shaadi ke liye aage peeche daudhte the aur abhi aise react kar rahe ho jaise kya ho gaya…..

 **Freddy:** Chahe jo bhi ho Daya sir to ab fasne hi waale hai…..

 _Everyoone is enjoying the day…While Shreya was standing at one side…..Suddenly someone touches her shoulder…..She turns….._

 **Shreya:** Aunty aap…..

 **SM:** Yahaan kya kar rahi ho beta sab ke saath maze nahi karogi…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi aunty aisi baat nahi hai…..

 _SM looked towards her ring and touches her hand….._

 **SM:** Pata hai maine apni beti ko bhi aisi hi ring di thi uski sagaai nahi hui thi…Angoothi pehanne ka bahut shauk tha usse…Zidd kari to specially banwaayi uske liye…..

 _Shreya got a glimpse of a small girl over her head she held her head tightly….._

 **SM:** Shreya…Shreya…Tum theek ho…..

 _Daya came outside as he heard Shreya's name…..He hold her while falling….._

 **Daya:** Tum theek ho Shreya….

 _Shreya loses her grip as she saw him standing beside her…._

 **SM:** Kya hua beta…..Main to meri beti ki baat kar rahi thi tumhe kya ho gaya….

 _Shreya saw that how an elderly woman held hand of small girl and gave her ring…She saw the sparkle in ring at her hand…_

 **Shreya:** Vo vo bachi…Vo ring…..Yeah kya ho raha hai mujhe…..

 _And she starts crying…Taarika hold her tightly….._

 **Taarika:** Aap sab log please baahar jayiye…Shreya…Shreya tum shaant ho jaao…..

 _Everyone went outside…..Daya was looking towards her suspiciously but he remains silent….._

 **Taarika:** Ab tum theek ho Shreya…..

 _Shreya nodded….._

 **Taarika:** Tum rest karo hum aate hai…..

 _Shreya put her head at pillow and slowly drifted to sleep…After an hour she listened some voice outside and rushes to that direction….._

 **Kaavin:** Acha hua Siddharth tum aa gaye….

 **Purvi:** Vaise bhi ghar be baith ke bore hi hote function pe mann lag jaayega…..

 **Siddharth:** Hey Shreya tum yahaan…Kya hua Are you Ok?

 _He put his hand at her shoulder…She got angry for what he has done yesterday and even today he is trying to act smart…_

 **Shreya:** Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai Kaavin aur Purvi…..

 _Kaavin and Purvi looked towards her suspiciously….._

 **Shreya:** Aur mujhe jhoot nahi sunna just follow me…..

 _Kaavin and Purvi followed her while Shreya remains angry….._

 **Kaavin:** Kya hua Shreya tu humein aise kyun laayi…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun tumhe nahi pata kyun laayi…..Atleast Purvi tumhe to pata hi hoga ki kyun laayi main tumhe andar…..

 **Purvi:** Shreya mujhe kya pata hoga…..

 **Shreya:** Siddharth kaun hai Kaavin…..

 **Kaavin:** Bataya to the dost…..

 **Shreya:** Sach mein dost hai ya…..Kuch aur…..Sach bolna Kaavin…..

 **Kaavin:** Shreya vo…Siddharth ko Uncle ne bheja hai…..

 **Purvi:** Shreya Kaavin ki galti nahi hai Uncle ne kaha tha ki tum usse mil lo agar pasand aaye to…..

 **Shreya:** That's why…That's why kal se mujhe apni Biwi samajh raha hai…Papa ne kaha aur tumne maan liya Kaavin….Dost ho tum mere ek baar kehte to…..Kya laga rakha hai yeah…..I am fed up of all this…

 _Shreya went from there in angry mode…..Nivedita and Daya got ready for engagement ceremony and entered to hall….._

 **SM:** Kisi kin azar na lage bahut pyaari bachi lag rahi hai….

 **DCP:** Aakhir beti kiski hai smadhan ji…..

 **ACP:** Yeah bolo kiski banne waali hai…Tumhari hone na hone se koi fark nahi padhta…

 _Nivedita took her blessing…..And she hugs her father….._

 **DCP:** Tu khush hai na…..

 _She gave him a sweet smile….._

 **Shreya's bua:** Kaisi rookhi rookhi sagaai hai…Koi gaana bajaana nahi kuch nahi…..

 **Shreya's Chachi:** Kahaan se hogi dhoom…Humari bachi hoti to abhi tak iss sham mein chaar chaand lagaa deti…..

 _Daya and Nivedita heard her while she continues her blabbering…..Nivedita looked around and saw Shreya there….._

 **Nivedita:** Aaj ki sham mein bhi chaar chaand lagegi aunty…..Shreya…..Shreya…..

 _Shreya looked towards Nivedita and then She look towards Daya who is continuously observing her….._

 **Shreya:** Haan Nivedita…..

 **Nivedita:** Papa aap humesha Shreya ko meri choti behan kehte hai na…..To Shreya se kahiye na ki apni badi behan ki sagaai mein thori dhoom machaaye…..

 **DCP:** Nivedita tum…..

 **Nivedita:** Kyun Shreya meri sagaai mein dance nahi karogi…..Yaa tum iss sagaai se khush hi nahi…..

 _Shreya looked towards Daya and then her…_

 **Shreya:** Main bahut khush hun Nivedita…..Aur kyun nahi dance karungi zaroor karungi…..

 **Shreya:** _Maathe Bindiya, Aankh me Kajra, Paav Mahaver, Kesh me Gajra..._

 _Shreya starts dancing over the song…..Daya's eyes got widened at her songs choice….._

 **Shreya:** _Jhumka, Baali, Chudi, Kangan, Payaliya ke Pahra..._

 _Daya remembered his Shreya dancing over this song at her college freshers party….._

 **Shreya:**

 _Maathe Bindiya, Aankh me Kajra, Paav Mahaver, Kesh me Gajra..._  
 _Jhumka, Baali, Chudi, Kangan, Payaliya ke Pahra..._

 _Daya can match each steps of both the woman yes they were same…._

 **Shreya:**

 _Oh..._  
 _Mehndi Pyaar ki Nishaani, Tere Khwabo ki Main Raani,_

 _Saari rituo se Suhani, Sahna meri har nadani,_

 _Mujhko Rakhna Baahon ki Naao me..._

 _Palko ki Chhaon Me..._

 _Palko ki Chhaon Me...-4_

 _Shreya got the slight glimpse of her dancing at some stage…..And then she stands while making no moments….._

 **Purvi:**

 _Beete Din ki Yaaden Banzar, Ab Aage Khushiyon ka Manzar,_

 _Rishte Naato ki Bagiya hai Odhe Preet Ruphala..._

 **Taarika:**

 _Angna Pyaar Dular Bhara, Banungi Dulhan Sagun Kara,_

 _Savan Savan Hara Hara, Fir bhi Man hai Dara Dara,_

 _And then the trio came to stage….._

 **Shreya/Purvi and Taarika:**

 _Teri Chahat ke Pankh Lage paaon me,_

 _Palko ki Chhaon Me..._  
 _Palko ki Chhaon Me..._

 _Palko ki Chhaon Me—6_

 _Everyone applaud for them….._

 **Nivedita:** Dekha lag gaye na chaar chaand Aunty ji….

 _Sm smiled while Shreya's bua , Chachi made face….._

 **SM:** Chalo sagaai ki rasam shuru karte hai….

 **Shreya's bua:** Haan yeah bhi aate hi honge pahuch gaye hai….

 **SM:** Shreya beta ek kaam karogi….

 **Shreya:** Ji Aunty ji…..

 **SM:** Vo na Chachaji aur Phupha ji aa rahe hai tum unhe andar bhej dena gate pe honge…..

 **Shreya:** Ji aunty…..

 _Shreya moved towards gate not knowing about the storm that is going to enter at her life…..Siddharth saw her and followed her….._

 **Siddharth:** Chalo main bhi chalta hun tumhaare saath…..

 **Shreya:** Kya zaroorat hai tumhe…..Aunty ne kaam mujhe bola hai na main kar lungi….You just stay away…..

 _Shreya was moving and suddenly she got disbalances…..And then she observed the feet of two elderly man…..She looked towards them…..And she got shocked….._

 **Shreya's chacha:** Yeah Daya ka ghar hai na…..

 **Siddharth:** Ji uncle ji aap aayiye na andar…..

 _As Shreya's chacha and phupha enters while Shreya followed them…..She was continuously looking towards there feet…The ceremony starts…_

 **Panditji:** Ladki ladke ko angoothi pehnaaye…..

 _Shreya starts getting the flashback while looking towards both Shreya's Chacha and Phupha…..She saw them giving her hand to another man…She was crying at that moment….._

 _Nivedita slid ring at Daya's hand….._

 **Panditji:** Ab ladka ladki ko angoothi pehnaaye…..

 _Shreya saw herself at past…She can heard her voice " Chod Do mujhe please chod do…..Koi aage nahi aana…Main keh rahi hun main aag lagaa dungi"…..And then she saw herself crying badly while other person's are laughing at her….._

 _Ring from Daya's hand got slipped and she came towards Shreya's feet…..Daya was looking towards her with some hope that Shreya will stopped this ceremony…But she is not in this world….._

 **ACP:** Shreya…..Shreya ring do Daya ko…

 _Shreya moved forward while remembering how she ran and reaches to that khandhar…How she grabs the matchstick and burnt the place….."I will come back…..Aap sabko aapki sazza dilaaungi main…No one will be forgiven…..I will come back"…._

 _Shreya gave ring to Daya while he placed it at Nivedita's hand…."Mujhe maaf karna yaar main jaa rahi hun tumhe chod ke…Yeah bahut bure insaan hai yaar….Bahut bure"…Shreya held her head and finally she came to floor…Daya held her tightly….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…Shreya…..Are you OK?

 _Shreya murmurs at sleepy tone….._

 **Shreya:** No one will be forgiven because I am back…..

 **So I end this chapter now…..tell me how was the chapter…So Shreya know her past now…..What was it?How will she react from now on…..If you are interested so stay tuned with honge judaa na hum part 2…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	15. Chapter 15

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _When Daya was gone to do his duty in mumbai…..Shreya and her family has to face several troubles…._

 **Shreya:** Yaar ko bataa deti hu…..Maa ki tabiyat nahi theek hai…..Vo kaise…..

 _Shreya tries to call Daya but all got in vain….._

 **Shreya's Chacha:** Kya hua beta kya dekh rahi ho….

 _Shreya hugs her chacha tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Chachu mumma ki tabiyat bahut kharaab hai subah se bukhaar hai unhe….Yaar ne aapko kuch paise bheje honge na vo de dijiye main maa ke liye dawaai le aati hu…..

 **Shreya's Chacha:** Main to de du beta…..Par Daya ne mujhe koi paise nahi diye…..

 _Shreya looked towards her Chacha in disbelief…._

 **Shreya:** Nahi aap galat keh rahe hai….

 **Shreya's Phupha:** Bhaisahab sahi keh rahe hai…..Daya humein paise nahi bhejta Shreya 6 mahine se humne humaare saare paise lagaa diye tum dono pe par ab humaare paas kuch nahi bacha hai….

 _And they both starts crying…._

 **Shreya:** Chachaji aap royiye mat…..Main yaar se baat karti hu vo zaroor…..

 **Shreya's Chacha:** Tujhe sach mein lagta hai vo ladka humari madad karna chahta hai…Zabardasti iss rishte mein bandha hai vo…..Kab tak nibhaayega…..

 _Shreya has no other option then to believe that Daya will not help her family…..Her mother remains in fever for 2 days….She was too tensed at that time…Their she met her friend at college…._

 **Paakhi:** Tujhe pata hai Shreya…..Siddharth ek bahut acha singer aur dancer hai…Apne dance school se vo acha khaasa kamaa bhi leta hai aur phir apna kharcha bhi uthaa leta hai…..Kaafi mehanti banda hai…..

 _Shreya got an idea while talking to Paakhi and she went to Siddharth house at night…._

 **Shreya:** Siddharth hello….

 **Siddharth:** Hi….Shreya am I right?

 **Shreya:** Yes…..Paakhi se pata chala ki tum dance aur singing academy mein kaam karte ho…..Actually mere ghar mein bahut problem hai…..That's why I want to join that academy…..Kya tum meri madad…..

 **Siddharth:** yaa why not?

 _Siddharth very next day goes and Shreya joins the dance academy…..She went daily with Siddharth their…..They become good friends while working together…..Shreya got little payment but that can let her and her mother survive…_

 **Sm:** Shreya tu uss Siddharth ke saath hi kyun rehti hai din bhar….

 _Shreya can't tell her mother the truth that's why she always remains silent….._

 **Sm:** Tu shaadi shuda hai Daya pati hai tera…..Samajh to kuch…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi maa Daya humara kuch nahi hai unhe humari fikar nahi hai…..

 _She said only that much and ran away….. She even does'nt talk to Daya because she thought that he is a bad guy…..She even does'nt met him for more than 8 months….._

 _One day when she was returning to her home she was shocked to saw her Chacha with a very young girl…The little girl was pleading to him….._

 **Girl:** Please chod do mujhe…..Main nahi jaaungi…..

 **Shreya's Chacha:** Kaise nahi jaayegi paise diye hai maine tere…..Tujhe jaana hoga…..

 _Shreya got to know that both her Chacha and Phupha runs a girl trafficking gang….._

 **Shreya's Phupha:** Aaj kal achi ladki nahi milti bhaisahab paise ache nahi mil rahe….

 **Shreya's Chacha:** To tujhe kya chinta hai Daya ke paise aate to hai humaare shauq poore karne…..

 _Tears fell from Shreya's eyes…..She never believed daya but he always cares for her family…He always sent money…..But These people took them….She comes to her home and cried aloud….._

 **Shreya:** Maa mujhe yaar se milnaa hai….

 _SM smiled finally after 8 months Shreya is accepting her relations…Shreya knows that she has to tell everything to daya…..But it can't be possible at her house…..And she even can't tell her mother because of her bad health….._

 **SM:** Main usse call kar deti hu…..Vo jab free hoga to tujh se milne aa jaayega….

 **Shreya:** Nahi maa main intezaar nahi kar sakti…..Daya delhi mein hai na main apne 18th birthday pe unse milna chahti hu…..Main Delhi ho aaun….

 **SM:** Par tu akele…..

 **Shreya:** Please maa bahut zaroori hai….

 _Shreya hugged her mother tightly while going….._

 **Shreya:** Maa ho sakta hai ki mujhe aane mein kuch samay lag jaaye but promise me mumma aap humesha Yaar ko mujh se zyada pyaar karoge unhe kabhi pariwar ki kami nahi hone doge…Apna khayaal rakhna maa…..

 _Shreya sits at train and moved to Delhi…..Daya was waiting for Shreya at Delhi railway station…..At train…._

 **Shreya:** Siddharth…Thank you…Tumhaare alaawa kisi aur pe bharosa nahi tha mujhe…..Maine unn ladkiyon ko wahaan se nikaal diya hai…Main jaa rahi hun Daya ke paas…..Unhe sab sach bata dungi…Thank you for your help…Tum sach mein mere best friend ho…..

 _She hugged him tightly…..Tears fell from Siddharth's eyes…As he goes from train…Shreya saw her Chacha and Phupha boarding at train…..They threatened Siddharth….And she got to know that Siddharth has told them everything…..For more than 12 hours she kept hidden in washroom…._

 _As she reaches Delhi she saw Daya standing there…..But before she can reach there…..She got kidnapped…..Their she reaches to khandhar…As she opens her eyes…..Her Phupha and Chacha are taking money for her…They took her hand and gave it to some man….._

 **Shreya:** Nahi main nahi jaaungi aap bahut bure hai….

 _But no one listens to her…That elderly man is about to touch her but she pushes him…..And ran to other side….Shreya ran to opposite direction…She tried to save herself for more than 30 minutes…..Finally she gave up…..And before any other person can caught her…She lights the matchstick….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _It's more than 12 hours that Shreya is unconscious…..Daya is continuously roaming here and there…..Suddenly the doctors came out….._

 **ACP;** Shreya kaisi hai Doctor…..

 **Doctor:** She is fine now…..Sadmaa lagne ki wajah se she got unconscious but now everything is in control….I just want to say unhe kissi bhi tareeka pressure na de aap log….

 _ACP took a sigh of relief…..Slowly slowly everyone went and met Shreya…Atlast Daya asks for permission….._

 **Daya:** Sir kya main Shreya se mil sakta hu….

 **Nivedita:** Main bhi chalti hu….

 **Daya:** Akele mein….If you don't mind Nivedita please….

 **ACP:** jaao mil lo….

 _Daya went inside…..He looked towards Shreya…..She is looking towards wall…Her whole past is infront of her she even does'nt know how to react…..Tears are falling from her eyes…..Daya wipes the tear at her face….._

 **Shreya:** Yaar…

 _She bits her tongue….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir aap yahaan…..

 _Shreya tries to get up…._

 **Daya:** Leti raho Shreya….Are you fine now….

 _Shreya nodded…._

 **Shreya:** Yes Sir main theek hun ab….

 **Daya:** I am happy that you are back….

 _Shreya looked towards him in disbelief….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya meri wajah se aaj yeah sab…..You are right…..I was wrong…..Main tumse pyaar karta hu…..Par iska matlab yeah to nahi ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karo…Tum apne pati se pyaar karti ho 10 saal se…..I hope tumhe tumhara husband mil jaaye…..And I promise aaj ke baad main tumhare ko apne pyaar ko lekar tang nahi karunga…Tum bas theek raho mujhe aur kuch nahi…Kuch bhi nahi….

 _Daya was about to go…As he said his words…But Shreya holds her hand…..She sits at her bed…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aapki wajah se kuch nahi hua tha sir…..Aap to…..Humesha se meri life ka vo hissa rahe hai jisne mere saare dard le liye…..I am feeling pain at my heart…Please mere saare dard le lijiye…..

 _And she hugged him very tightly…Daya was shocked but he caresses her head….._

 **Shreya:** I love you…I love you…Jaane kabse…Kitne saalo se I just love you…Poori zindagi I have just loved you…..

 _She remains in her hug for sometime…And then she saw Nivedita at door…And from side she can saw her mother….She removed herself from hug….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry…Vo…..I am…..

 **Daya:** It's OK…..

 _And Daya without saying anything to her left from their….._

 **After one week**

 _Shreya joined bureau after a week….Everyone welcomes her…._

 **Kaavin:** I am happy that you are now fine yaar darra hi diya tha tune….

 **Purvi:** Acha hai….Ab hum bahut masti karenge…..Daya sir ki shaadi mein…..

 **Shreya:** Shaadi ki date aa gayi?

 **Abhijeet:** Haan Shreya aaj se das din baad ka muhurat hai…..

 _Shreya got sad while listening to it…._

 **Taarika:** I just wish yeah shaadi jaldi se ho jaaye…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun…..

 **Taarika:** Arre main ghar ka saara kaam akele karte karte thak jo gayi hu…..

 **Abhijeet:** Jaise tumhe bada lagta hai Nivedita aake ghar ke saare kaam sambhaalegi…..Haan koi aur hota to….

 _Abhijeet looked toward Shreya…..But changed her glances…._

 **Shreya:** Vo mujhe kaam hai…..

 _Shreya went to her PC and starts doing her work…..ACP Daya and Abhijeet were talking about some case when suddenly Shreya enters there….._

 **ACP:** Kya hua Shreya aise achaanak se….

 **Shreya:** Sir…..Mujhe kuch baat karni hai…..

 **ACP:** Hum baad mein bhi to baat kar sakte hai Shreya abhi hum case ke baare mein discuss kar rahe hai…..

 **Shreya:** Pata hai mujhe issliye keh rahi hu…..Sir….Vo yeah files…

 _Daya opened the file and studied about it….._

 **Daya:** Yeah kya hai tumne saari girl trafficking gang ki information kyun nikaali hai…..

 **Shreya:** Because humein aisi hi ek gang ko pakadna hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Par yeah gangs to pakdi jaa chuki hai criminals jail ke salaakho ke peeche hai…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Sir aisa nahi hai saare criminals andar nahi hai…..Kuch aaj bhi ghum rahe hai…..

 **ACP:** Tum yeah itne yakeen se kaise keh sakti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki…..Kyun ki Papa main inke baare mein pichle ek hafte se padh rahi hu…..Main chahti hu ki hum in sab cases ko reopen kare…..

 **Abhijeet:** Impossible Shreya sab ko…..Tum soch rahi ho ki tum kya keh rahi ho…..Humara jeena haram ho jaayega….

 **Shreya:** Sir jeena to unn ladkiyon ka bhi haram hai jo isme fasi hai…..Unka bhi hai jinki zindagi inn sab ne tabah kar di…..Vo ladkiyan to apne pariwar ko apna bhi nahi keh sakti sir…..Please…..Main study karungi sab…..Saare cases apne aap….Bas please inhe reopen kar dijiye…..

 **Daya:** I think sir Shreya sahi keh rahi hai…..Agar inn sab se ek bhi criminal pakra jaata hai to hum successful honge…..

 _ACP agreed and Shreya went outside happily….._

 **Daya:** Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Ji Sir….

 **Daya:** EK baat poochoon…

 **Shreya:** Poochiye na Sir…..

 **Daya:** Aakhir aisa kya hua hai jo tum inn cases mein itni dilchaspi le rahi ho…..kahin…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kuch yaad nahi aaya hai…..Mujhe kuch nahi pata…..

 **Daya:** Par maine kab kaha ki tumhe kuch yaad aaya hai?

 **Shreya:** Vo Kaavin bulaa raha hai mujhe…Bye sir…..

 _Shreya went from their without even talking to him….._

 **At NIGHT**

 _Shreya saw Siddharth outside the bureau looking towards Daya's car….._

 **Shreya:** Tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho…..

 **Siddharth:** Vo vo main…..Tumhe lene aaya tha…..

 **Shreya:** Bas karo naatak Siddharth I know tum mujhe jaante ho…..Jaante ho ki main kaun hu…..So stop acting…And tell me why are you here…..

 _Siddharth looked towards her in disbelief….._

 **Siddharth:** It means you remembered everything…..

 **Shreya:** Yes everything…..I do remember how you cheated me…..Aur main yeah bhi jaanti hu…..Ki aakhiri samay mein di meri angoothi tumne mujhe Kaavin se kyun pehnawaayi…..Tum chahte ho na ki mere baare mein sab ko pataa chal jaaye…Kya tum aaj bhi Chacha aur Phupha se mile ho…..

 **Siddharth:** If you remember everything to sab ko kyun nahi bataaya…..

 **Shreya:** Vo meri problem hai…..Tum bas itna jaan lo Siddharth ki mere rehte huye mere Daya ka tum ya tumhare saathi bal bhi baaka nahi kar sakti…..Aur haan maaf main kissi ko nahi karungi…..

 _Shreya went from there…Siddharth dialed a number….._

 **Siddharth:** She remembered everything…..

 **Person:** what?

 **Siddharth:** Yes….So what do you think what we should do now?

 **Person:** We have to execute our plan now…

 _And their shared a smile…..Shreya reaches to her car…..She sat inside….._

 **Shreya:** Kissi bhi keemat mein mujhe meri family ko bachana hai and I need your help…..

 **Kaavin:** Don't worry Shreya we are with you…..

 **Shreya:** Mera secret…Secret hi rehna chahiye…..

 **Purvi:** Don't worry it will be,…..

 **So I end this chapter here…..Tell me how was it….So with whom Siddharth is talking? Will Shreya be able to fight for her family?Will Daya got to know Shreya's identity Or he actually knows…Wait for the answers…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	16. Chapter 17

**Here is update for all of you…..Thank you for supporting this story and reviewing it…..Sach kahun to itne negative comments ke baad I have really lost my hope…..But your reviews let me realise that I should end what I have start…..**

 **After 2 days**

 _Shreya saw both Abhijeet and Taarika went inside Acp's cabin…..They were chatting there for more than 30 minutes…..She tried to listen what they were talking about when a hand reaches to her shoulder….._

 **Shreya:** Aaah!

 _But Daya kept his hand on her mouth…With his hand gesture he asks what she is doing here….._

 **Shreya:** Vo main vo…..yahaan na dhool bahut hai maine socha jhaad dun….

 _Daya looked towards her questioningly….._

 **Shreya:** Vo jab Abhijeet Sir aur Taarika aaye to vo kuch aapki baat kar rahe the…..Karte karte andar chale gaye…..Maine socha pata karti hu kya par aadha ghanta ho gaya baahar hi nahi aaye yeah log…..

 **Daya:** Acha…..Aise kissi ki baat chori chupe sunte hai kya?

 _Shreya got scared…._

 **Shreya:** Sorry…..Vo main pagal hun main kya karun…..

 **Daya:** Abe o pagal…I mean…..

 _Shreya looked towards him scaringly….._

 **Daya:** Mujhe bhi bulaa leti madad milti…..

 _Daya wink and they both starts listening to their chat….._

 **Abhijeet:** Vahi to sir…..Daya na ek number ka bewkoof hai 8 din mein shaadi bataayiye kaise hoga sab agar poore din bureau mein idhar se udhar bhaagta rahega…..

 **Taarika:** Vahi to…..Hum to kitna bhi samjhaaye sab barbaad hai…..Nivedita ne bhi chutti le li hai par vo mota…..

 _Daya got aggressive…._

 **Daya:** Mota kahaa mujhe….

 _He was about to go inside but Shreya held his shirt and pulls him…._

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe hai aap haan aise to hum pakde jaayenge….

 **Daya:** Par uss Taarika ne mujhe mota kaise kahaa…..

 **Shreya:** Arre unke kehne se kya hota hai main kehti hu aa piss duniya ke sabse handsome aadmi hai…..Happy…..

 _Daya smiled while looking towards Shreya…..Trio stands up and starts coming outside both Daya and Shreya hide beside the boxes…..Shreya clenched Daya shirt tightly while hiding…..Daya looked towards her vermillion…He remembered his promise…..He tried hard still right now he is here with this girl….._

 **ACP:** Ab main order detaa hu…..Dekhta hu Daya kaise nahi maanega…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sir vahaan kuch hai kya….

 _Abhijeet was about to catch Daya…..But Shreya pulls him very closed to her side…..Their lips were inches apart…Both can sense and heard breath of each other….._

 **ACP:** Ab late nahi ho raha tumhe…..

 _Trio went….Daya removed his hand from her waist…..They were too close to each other….Daya saw the lizard in one of the box….._

 **Daya:** Shreya chipkali…..Chipkali…..Chipkali…Hatto…..Chiiiii…

 _Shreya saw the lizard and then at Daya…She starts laughing….._

 **Shreya:** Hadd hoti hai yaar…Tum aaj bhi chipkali se itna darte ho…..Jitna 10 saal…..

 _Shreya bites her tongue…..While Daya looked towards her suspiciously….._

 **Daya:** Tumhe kaise pata main 10 saal pehle?

 **Shreya:** Vo…..vo…..vo mujhe aunty ne bataaya tha…

 **Daya:** Oh…..Maa bhi na meri chugli karti rehti hai…..Par ab main chipkali se nahi darta sach mein…..

 **Shreya:** Jhoot mat bolo yaar I have seen kaise abhi tumne…..

 **Daya:** Arre main nahi darta…

 _Shreya smiled and then she moves her hand in his hairs….._

 **Shreya:** Rehne do you can't lie with me…..

 _Shreya and Daya come outside while playing with each other…..Here the entire Cid team is standing…..Dareya remains in their own world….They even does'nt noticed anyone….._

 **Shreya:** Aap darr gaye the Daya sir….

 **Daya:** Main nahi darra tha Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe pata hai aap nahi maanenge…..

 **Daya:** Arre main kyun maanu jab maine…..

 _And they keep chattering for more than 2 minutes…..And after that ACP got irritated….._

 **ACP:** Yeah bureau hai ya…..Tum dono ka ghar nahi kya chal raha hai yeah….

 _Dareya came out of their world and looked towards ACP and the entire team there….._

 **ACP:** Shaadi ke baad jaise rehna hai vaise rehna par abhi…Abhi kuch samay ke liye bade ban jaao…..

….Daya aaj se apni shaadii tak tum mujhe iss bureau mein dikhne nahi chahiye….

 **Daya/Shreya:** Par kyun sir/Papa…..

 **ACP:** Because that's my order…..Shaadi se pehle ke kuch din bahut special hote hai you should enjoy it…Aaj se tumhaari chutti…..

 **Daya/Shreya:** Par mujhe/inhe chutti nahi chahiye…..

 **ACP:** Chup karo tum dono ek to ek saath bol bol ke confuse karte rehte ho…..Alag alag nahi bola jaata tumse…..Keh diyaa to keh diyaa that's my order…..Daya jaao abhi….

 _Daya with half heart starts going from bureau while Shreya was looking towards him….He bid bye to her…..And observe tears in her eyes….._

 **Daya:** Don't cry Shreya main aa jaaunga….Tum kyun ab bacho ki tarah ro rahi ho…Aakhir kab badi hogi tum…

 **Shreya:** Aap chup rahiye main bahut badi ho gayi hu…..Aur main kyun roungi…..Raye mere dushman…..Vo to aankh mein kuch chala gaya tha…..

 **Daya:** Ab tum nahi maanogi…..

 _Kaarvi are looking towards Dareya…._

 **Kaavin:** Yeah phir shuru ho gaye….

 **Purvi:** Inka kuch nahi ho sakta…..

 _Here ACP listens to Dareya's chatting for one minute and after that….He took a marker and point at both….._

 **DAya/Shreya:** Aaaah…

 _Dareya saw ACP in is devil avatar so both of them rushes to their place…_

 **Kaavin:** Shreya kitna obvious kar deti hai tu sab….

 **Purvi:** Haan aaj to Daya sir ko to pataa hi chal jaata ki tum hi unki Shreya ho…..Aise kaun react karta hai…..

 **Shreya** : Shhh…..Shhh…..Dheere bolo…..tum dono…Aur tum dono tum ek dusre ke binaa reh lete ho nahi na to main kaise…..Mera pyaar to 10 saal se judaa hai….Aur pata nahi kab tak rahega…..

 _She sighs….._

 **Shreya:** Chalo kaam karte hai…..

 _And they continues their work…..Dareya misses each other too much…..Shreya waits for Daya's call all day along but he does'nt while Daya's phone is with Taarika…..At the end Shreya got frustrated she looked towards the clock it's 1 o clock…..She thought to call him at this moment….._

 **Shreya:** Shit phone to discharge hai…..Landline se hi kar leti hu…..Baba ko pata nahi chalega…..

 _Shreya called at Daya's number it was switch off…..She later on call the landline number…..Here Daya was waiting for her call only and in one ring he picked the call….._

 **Daya:** Hello Shreya kitna late kar di call karne mein….

 _Shreya looked towards phone and then smiled…._

 **Shreya:** To aap wait kar rahe the mere call ka…..Aap khud kar lete…..

 **Daya:** Tumhara khud ka number band aa raha tha….Aur uss Ravan ke landline pe main kaise call kar sakta hu…..

 **Shreya:** Acha…..

 _And then she realized what he said….._

 **Shreya:** What do you mean Raavan he is my father….Zabaan sambhal ke baat kijiye…..

 _Before Shreya could say further ACP came outside….._

 **ACP:** Kis gadhe ne mujhe Raavan bola…..Laao phone…..

 _Shreya looked towards her father…..He took the phone from her hands…..ACP took the phone but Daya cut it…_

 **ACP:** Kaun tha…..

 _Shreya said nothing…..And ran to her room…..ACP banged at her door…._

 **ACP:** Tum nahi bataaogi to main pata nahi kar paaunga kya….Dekhta hun yeah kaun gadha hai…..

 _Shreya hides her face in pillow and then smiled remembering her chat….._

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Shreya saw Abhijeet at bureau and ran to look into his car….._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir nahi aaye…..

 **Abhijeet:** NAhi Shreya vo Daya…..Chutti pe hai…..

 _Shreya made a face…..And went inside…..At mid day Abhijeet got a call….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya abhi tak bukhaar kam nahi huaa hai…Yeah daya bhi na apna khayaal nahi rakhta bilkul bhi…..Acha main aata hu…..

 _Abhijeet was about to go but ACP called him for a meeting….._

 **Abhijeet:** Ab kya karun…..Daya bechaara…..

 _Shreya who was listening everything from last 10 minutes ran to his direction….._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Sir…..Koi problem hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Vo Shreya Daya ko bukhaar hai…

 **Shreya:** Bukhaar…..Kab se…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vo kal raat se….

 **Shreya:** Aur aap mujhe ab bataa rahe hai…..Main abhi unse mil ke aati hu…..

 _Shreya packed her things in bag and went outside…..While Abhijeet looked towards two people sitting at their chair….._

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah karna chahiye tha tumhe…..

 **Kaavin:** Hum kya karte Sir…..Shreya ne humein kasam di thi ki kissi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye ki vo hi Daya sir ki Shreya hai…..

 **Purvi:** Aur Sir humne usse samjhaane ki bahut koshish ki par vo maani hi nahi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Na jaane ab kya hoga…..Jab Daya ko pata chalega ki uski Shreya zinda hai…..

 _Shreya ran to Daya's home…There is a car ouside but she can't looked towards it…..And ran inside…..She saw Daya sleeping at his bed…..His head is burning with fever…._

 **Shreya:** Inhe to bahut tezz bukhaar hai…..

 _Shreya went to kitchen and took the ice cubes…..She starts putting the cloth on his head…..For more than 1 hour she took care of him…..His fever got lowered in some time….._

 **Shreya:** Ab bukhaar kam ho gaya hai….Thank you bhagwaan ji…..Thank you…..Mere Daya ko theek karne ke liye…..

 _She looked towards his innocent face…..She bends down and about to gave him a small peck at his lips…..When she got pulled by someone…..Before she could understand anything she got a tight slap at her face…..Due to which she misbalances and falls on Daya…..Daya starts getiing consciousness…._

 **Shreya:** Nivedita…..

 _Shreya looked Nivedita and Siddharth were standing there….._

 **Nivedita:** Haan main aur kaun aayega…..Mere fiancé ko theek karne mere allawa aur kaun aa sakta hai Siddharth…..

 _Shreya bends her head down…..Nivedita raises her hand once more to slap Shreya…..But Siddharth held her hand….._

 **Siddharth:** Nahi Nivedita…..Shreya…..Galat nahi hai you know…..Please…..Nahi…..Baahar chalo…..Daya sir uth jaayenge…..

 _Nivedita moves outside while crying…..Shreya and Siddharth followed her…..Here Daya starts getting consciousness….._

 **Daya(sleepy tone):** Shreya ko mat maaro Nivedita…..uski galti nahi hai…..Shreya…Shreya…

 **Outside**

 **Nivedita:** Ab tum khud kuch bologi ya main bolun….

 **Shreya:** Main kya bolun Nivedita…..

 **Nivedita:** Iss ladki ke liye aaye the tum mere paas Siddharth…..Ki tumse ek gunaah ho gaya…..tumhaari wajah se Daya aur Shreya alag ho gaye main vo paap na karun balki main inn dono ko milwaaun…Inn dono ko…

 **Siddharth:** Nivedita please shaant ho jaao…..

 **Nivedita:** Kaise shaant ho jaaun main….Jaanti hu….Inki tarah mahaan love story nahi hai meri…Par pyaar to maine bhi kiya hai…..I have loved him for more than 2 years…Phir bhi jab tum aaye tumne sab bataaya I thought jo mere naseeb hai hi nahi usse paa ke kya karun par yeah ladki…..

 _Nivedita holds Shreya hands firmly and pushes her…..But before she could fall Daya hold her…._

 **Daya:** Kya ho raha hai yahaan Niveidta…..Tum Shreya ko….

 **Nivedita:** Dekha Shreya…..Dekh rahi ho…..Isse kehte hai pyaar…..Isse…..Usse nahi jo tum karti ho…..Daya aaj main tumhe do option deti hu do pyaar ka…Ek Shreya ka aur ek mera…..No…..No….Ek tumhari Shreya ka aur ek mera…..

 _Daya looked towards Shreya….._

 **Daya:** What do you mean by tumhari Shreya Nivedita…..

 **Nivedita:** Main batati hun Daya…..Jis ladki se tumhari shaadi hui 12 saal pehle…..Jisse tum aaj 10 saal pehle baad bhi nahi bhul paaye…..Vo Shreya zinda hai…..Aur maze ki baat yeah hai ki usse sab yaad bhi hai…Par phir bhi tumhari feelings…..Aur na jaane kitno ke emotions se khel rahi hai vo…..

 _Shreya starts crying…..Daya looked towards her…..Nivedita points finger towards Shreya….._

 **Nivedita:** Apni purani Shreya aur mere mein se kis ka pyaar manjoor hai tumhe…..

 _Tears starts flowing from Daya's eyes…..He looked towards Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Main main aapko sab samjhaati hu Yaar…..Bas ek mauka…..

 _Daya removed his hand from Shreya's grip and moved to his room…..Shreya followed him…..But Daya banged his gate on her face and went inside…Shreya starts crying in door step…While Nivedita smiles and moved outside…..Siddharth followed her….._

 **So I end this chapter here tell me how was it…..Finally everything is out…..Nothing is hidden…..So kya Shreya Daya sir ko manna paayegi…..Kisse chunenge Daya Sir…And how will Shreya take her revenge in between with her own family…..To know all this stay tuned…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	17. Chapter 18

**So here is the new update spoiler: You are going to read something you must not expected…..If you like it please do review…Thanks for reviews in previous chapters….**

 _Daya went inside his room and after 1 hour he came outside…He saw Shreya sitting and crying at floor…..He felt bad seeing her like in that situation…_

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya look towards him….._

 **Daya:** Kyun chupaaya tumne mujhse sach…..

 **Shreya:** Sir main darr gayi thi mujhe lagaa aap…..

 **Daya:** Kya aap…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe lagaa aap Nivedita se pyaar karte hai…..Aap dono nayi zindagi ki shuruaat karne jaa rahe hai main…..

 **Daya:** Har cheez tum khud soch leti ho Shreya…Saalo pehle tumne khud hi bahut kuch maan liya aur aaj saalon baad bhi sab khud maan liya…..Tell me one thing Shreya…..Kya aaj tak tumne mujh pe kabhi bhi bharosa kiya…..

 **Shreya:** Aisi baat nahi hai Sir…..Main aap par bharosa karti hu….

 **Daya:** To…Kyun nahi ruki mere liye kyun aag lagaayi khud ko…..Aa rahaa tha na main…..Intezaar kyun nahi kiya mera….

 **Shreya:** Sir…..

 **Daya:** Shreya stop this sir sir…..Humaara kya rishta hai Shreya…..Kya sirf colleagues ka….

 _He grabbed her shoulder….._

 **Daya:** Tumhara yaar hun main atleast itna haq to do mujhe…..Tumse to mujhe dobara pyaar bhi ho gayaa Shreya…..Aur tum…..Tum na tab mujhe samajh paayi na aaj…..Humaare rishte ko to tumne kabhi serious liya hi nahi…..Kabhi nahi….Mazzak tha na vo tumhaare liye…..To khatam kar dete hai aaj usse…..

 _Daya was about to wipe her sindoor but she held his hand tightly….._

 **Daya:** Aaj bhi bharosa nahi na tumhe…..tumhe sach mein lagaa jis rishte ko maine aaj tak apne dil mein sanjoya hai main usse khatam kar sakta hun…Rishte vishwas pe tikte hai Shreya aur jahaan vshwas nahi wahaan rishta nahi…..Ho sake to aaj ke baad mujhe apni shakal mat dikhaana…..Just go Shreya…..Just go…..Please go…..

 **Shreya:** Aapki tabiyat….

 **Daya(shouts):** I said go Miss Shreya Pradyuman just go…..

 _Shreya went from there cryingly…..She came to her house cryingly like a small child…She closed her rooms door…..ACP yells several times but she does'nt opens it…..At the end he calls someone….._

 **ACP:** Kya baat ki tumne Shreya se…..

 **Person:** Matlab….

 **ACP:** I asked meri beti ko aisa kya kahaa tumne ki vo pichle 2 ghante se room ke andar band hai…..Daya ek baat kaan khol ke sunn lo tumhaare inn naatakon mein meri beti ke saath kuch buraa hua to…..

 _And ACP continues his yelling session…..After half an hour Daya cut the call…..He got ready and about to go…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan jaa rahe ho?

 **Daya:** Yaar Shreya ki haalat theek nahi hai ACP sir ka order hai unki rajkumari ko koi pareshaani na ho….

 **Person:;** Aur tum chal diye rajkumari ki sevaa mein…..

 **Daya** : Nivedita….

 **Nivedita:** So how was it?

 **Daya:** What the hell is that Nivedita…You know I can't see her crying still…..

 **Nivedita:** So why should I do something for her…Uske liye apne pyaar ki kurbaani de di na maine aur kya chahte ho…..Aur tumhe sach mein lagta hai ki usne koi galti nahi ki…..Siddharth ke saamne sach bol sakti hai vo…..Puraane cases khol sakte hai…Kya tumhe nahi lagta ki apne pyaar se apni khushi zaahir na karna galat hai…Tumhi to aaye the na mere paas uss din…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Daya has told everything to Shreya…..Her tears and the way she cried recalling her father's name…Daya was not feeling that right…At the time he hugged her to console her….._

 **Daya:** Shaant ho jaao Shreya tumne koi sapna dekha hai…Shaant ho jaao kuch nahi hua hai ACP sir ko…..

 _Daya laid her in sofa…And held her hand tightly….Shreya drifted to sleep….._

 **Shreya:** Nahi Papa aap mujhe chod ke nahi jaa sakte….Maine Daya se shaadi bhi kar li hai papa aap mujhe ussi waqt kaise chod ke jaa sakte hai…..Nahi nahi…..

 _Daya hear her…_

 **Daya(pov):** Maine to Shreya ko abhi bataaya hi nahi ki uske papa ki deadth hui thi jab humaari shaadi hui thi…..

 _He got a call at that moment….._

 **Daya:** Hello…..Kaun…

 **Person:** Hello Daya I am Siddharth…

 **Daya:** Kyun phone karte ho tum mujhe aakhir kya chahiye tumhe…..

 **Siddharth:** Daya please I know you are angry with me…Main vo…..Vo tumhe yeah bataana chahta hun ki tumhaari Shreya zinda hai…

 **Daya:** What?

 **Siddharth:** Tum jis hospital mein aaye the usme se record delete kiye gaye the…..I am a doctor Daya…Aur main ussi hospital mein itne saalo se kaam kar raha hun iss umeed se ki kabhi tumhaare kaam aa jaaun…..

 **Daya:** Kahaan hai vo?

 _But before Siddharth can answer….._

 **Daya:** I think I know wo kahaan hai…

 _And Daya cut the call he laid beside her hugging her…Shreya got into senses but remains in hug…_

 **AT MORNING**

 _Daya went to Nivedita's house…..As he saw her he got shocked….._

 **Daya:** What are you doing Nivedita?

 _Daya saw Nivedita burning her and Daya's pictures….._

 **Nivedita:** Kuch nayi yaadein banaane ke liye purani bhoolni padhti hai Daya…..Main tumse bahut pyaar karti hu Daya…Par…Tum to apni Shreya ko hi chunoge na…Siddharth dost hai mera …..Sab bataa diya hai usne mujhe…..

 _Daya said nothing and decides to be silent….._

 **Nivedita:** I got my answer…..Chalo Shreya ki mom ko le ke aate hai…..

 **FLASHBBACK ENDS…..**

 **Nivedita:** Main issliye nahi maani thi Daya kyun ki mujhe tum theek lage the…..Issliye maani thi kyun ki Shreya ki mom chaahti thi ki mujhe koi aisa mile jo mujhe bahut pyaar kare…..Afsos tum vo insaan nahi ho…..Be happy usse sab yaad hai…..Jaao aur apni Shreya ko apna lo…..

 _Nivedita goes from there…..She wipes her tears off…..Siddharth put his hand on Nivedita shoulder…..She looked towards him….._

 **Nivedita:** Don't give me this look I am not a good person…..Please…..

 _And she went for there….._

 **Siddharth:** You are a good person…..A very good person….

 _Here Daya looked at Abhijeet and Taarika…._

 **Daya:** I think Nivedita is right….I should not forgive Shreya too easily usne jo kiya vo galat hai…..Atleast she can tell me…..

 **Taarika:** I don't know Daya but ek baat kahun agar Shreya galat hai to tum kaun se sahi ho…..Sachaai to tum bhi jaante the…..Bataaya to tumne bhi usse kuch nahi…Aunty ki angoothi usse dilwaayi…..ACP sir se baat ki…Sab kiya par usse nahi bataaya kuch….

 _Daya remains silent…He went inside his room….._

 **NEXT DAY**  
 _Daya came outside for breakfast and saw the entire team there…._

 **Pankaj:** Sir thank you ki aap shaadi kar rahe hai…..Iss khushi mein humein bhi khaane peene ko mil raha hai…..

 **Kaavin:** Mujhe to bahut bhook lagi hai pataa nahi yeah Shreya kyun nahi aayi ab tak…..

 **Taarika:** Vo Nahi aayegi Kaavin…..Kissi ne uski bahut khaatirdaari ki hai kal….

 _Taarika said that while looking towards Daya…._

 **Pankaj:** Aise kaise nahi aayegi…..Abhi bulaata hun usse…..

 _He called Shreya and kept the phone in speaker…._

 **Shreya:** Hello Pankaj….

 **Pankaj:** Kahaa hai tu daawat pe nahi aayegi Daya sir ke ghar par…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Pankaj mujhe bhook nahi hai….

 **Pankaj:** Dekh liya maine tujhe mujhse pyaar nahi tu sirf Kaavin Sir ko apna dost maanti na….

 **Shreya:** Pankaj…..Aa rahi hoon main bye…..

 _Pankaj gave a victorious smile…Shreya reached to Daya's house in half hours…..She has covered her face with scarf…..Daya saw her…..But she xchanged her glances within the scarf…._

 **Purvi:** Shreya ab nikaal iss scarf ko haan kya pehna hua tune….

 **Shreya:** Nahi Purvi please rehne de…..

 _Daya saw her saying no to everyone…..He remembered that he had said her to not show her face to him…..He got angry on that and held her hand infront of everyone….._

 **Daya:** Mujhe kuch zaroori baat karni hai Shreya se…

 _He took her to his bedroom ….While he closed the door…_

 **Daya:** Kya lagaa rakhaa hai yeah haan…..Kasam khaayi hai tumne mujhe irritate karne ki….

 **Shreya:** Main to…..Aap hi ne to kahaa tha chehra mat dikhaana….

 _Daya looked at her in disbelief he pulled her scarf….._

 **Daya:** Are you insane?Kya hai yeah sab….

 _Shreya start showing him things…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah scarf hai…..Yeah goggles hai…..yeah lip balm hai…..Aur yeah…..

 **Daya(loudly):** Hum apne bacho ko le ke picnic pe aaye hai?….Pati dev maine yeaah rakh liya vo rakh liya….Itni badi ho gayi ho par dimaag bacho jaisa hai tumhaara….

 **Shreya:** Chilaayiye mat aap mujh pe….Main aapse kabhi nahi kehne waali pati dev maine yeah rakh liya maine vo rakh liya….

 **Daya:** Haan tum to kahogi Chintu Chinki ke papa kal hum picnic pe jaa rahe hai samaan rakh lena…..

 **Shreya:** Chiiii Chintu Chinki naam kaun rakhta hai apne bacho ke…..Yuck….Chi…..Chiiii….

 **Daya:** Khaana hai kya jo Chi Chi kar rahi ho…..

 _And they starts arguing….Suddenly a person got up in bed and screams at his loudest level…._

 **Person:** Yaar jis baat pe ladhna hai uspe lado na….

 **Daya:** Abhijeet tum….

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet Sir…..

 **Abhijeet:** Tum bhool gaye Daya main yahaan sone aaya tha…..Neend to aayi nahi…..Chintu Chinki ke mummy papa aa gaye….

 _Daya Shreya looked towards each other…._

 **Abhijeet:** Tum normal insaano ki tarah jis matter mein ladhna chaahte ho uspe nahi ladh sakte matlab kahaa se kahaa pahuch jaate ho….Matlab janaab ki dusri shad ho rahi bache kissi ke saath ho rahi aur picnic to pataa nahi kahaa ho rahi…Main jaa rahaa kaan pakka diye mere….

 _He went outside and Daya closed the door…._

 **Daya:** Soch ke nahi ladh skti tum….

 **Shreya:** Baat aapne badli thi main to flow mein aa gayi aur…..

 **Daya:** Haan main baat badalti hu…..Aur tum khud ko….Sachhai jaante huye chup rehna aadat hai na….Kissi ko kitnaa dard ho taqleef you don't care….You just care for yourself…..

 **Shreya:** Taqleef mujhe bhi ho rahi hai…..

 **Daya(loud):** Itna bhaav kyun khaa rahi ho tum haan…..

 **Shreya(scared):** Main…..Vo….

 **Daya(loud):** Kya?Tumhe pataa hai main gussa hun tumse ki tumne mujhe kuch bataaya nahi….Don't you have courtesy ki sorry bol dun….

 _Shreya bends down…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Sir…..I mean yaar…..I am sorry…..

 _Her voice choked off and before Daya could yell on her she starts crying badly…._

 **Shreya:** Aapki naraazgi apni jagah theek hai Daya Sir…..Mujhe pataa hai main galat hoon…..I should have told you…..Par haalaat aise the ki kuch kahaa hi nahi gayaa…..Aapki sagaai ho gayi thi,….Main samajh hi nahi paayi ki mera kehna sahi hoga bhi yaa nahi…..

 **Daya:** Waah ek aur faisla humaari Shreya ka…..Kaafi dimaag hai aap mein sab apne aap kar leti hai aap…..You don't need me…..You don't need anyone…..

 **Shreya:** I am sorry yaar….Main pagal hun I am sorry…..I should have told you…..I am sorry…..I was wrong…..I am wrong…..Main…..Vo kal…Main…Bataana chaahti thi…..Par sagaai…..Sab jaldi…..Chacha…..Phupha…Main pagal hun…..

 **Daya:** Shreya….Shreya relax….

 _Her voice got heavy…..And before she can complete her sentences things from her past starts haunting her…..Daya saw her getting aggressive…._

 **Daya:** Shreya shaant ho jaao….Please look at me….Please…..Shreya….Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Main jalaana nahi chahti thi…..Main darra rahi thi pataa nahi kab maachis…..Aag….Main chilaa rahi thi…Aag lagi thi har jagah…..Bahut dard ho rahaa tha….Main…..Aag….Aag….

 _Due to wind Daya's room window got opened…..Shreya got scared…And she starts running from there….._

 **Shreya(screams):** Aaaaaag…Aaaaag…

 _She went outside his room and scream outside also…..She ran towards the outside gate…..While everyone followed her…..At gate Nivedita and Siddharth are about to enter….._

 **Nivedita:** Do you think ab yahaan meri koi zaroorat hai….

 **Siddharth:** Agar nahi hoti to bulaaya nahi jaata Nivedita…..Tum unn sab ki dost ho please chalo….

 _Shreya came their runningly…..She saw Siddharth and hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** aag…..Aaag…..

 _And she got fainted…..Daya came outside and saw her fainted….._

 **Daya:** Shreyaaaaaa…..

 **So I end this chapter now…..Guyzzz please do reviews…Next chapter will contain Dareya reunion and promise to fight for evils…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	18. Chapter 19

**Here is the new chapter for all of you….I hope you will like it….Thank you for reviews in previous chapter and thank you for reading this story….**

 _Daya and other members were waiting for Shreya to come in conscious state….ACP also came there…._

 **ACP:** How is she?Vo theek hai na….

 **Abhijeet:** Sir Taarika aur Dr Siddharth andar hai…..Vo aayenge tabhi kuch pataa chalega….

 _Daya was feeling restless he is continuously piercing his fists….He felt bad because of him today his Shreya comes to this state…._

 **Nivedita:** Don't worry Daya Shreya will be fine….It's necessary for her to face it….

 **Daya:** Aaj usse kuch ho jaata to….

 **Nivedita:** Nahi hua na….Stop treating her like this she is smart….A cid officer she can handle herself…..Chota sa darr hai nikal jaayega….

 **Daya:** You shut up Nivedita…..You just….

 _Siddharth and Taarika came outside….They saw Daya yelling at Nivedita….Siddharth felt bad…._

 **Siddharth:** Shreya is fine now….It happens…..Jo huaa usse vo bhool chuki thi aur achaanak itna sab kuch hone ki wajah se she becomes stressed out…..But now she is completely fine…..Humne usse injection de diye hai she will be conscious in some hours….

 _ACP's phone rang…._

 **ACP:** A case is reported we all have to go….

 **Abhijeet:** Haan hum sab chalte hai Daya…..Tu ruk Shreya ke paas….

 _Everyone went….Daya came to Shreya…..She is sleeping peacefully….He puts his hand at her head…._

" _Main aag lagaana nahi chaahti thi Sir…..Main darra rahi thi"Her sentence is repeating over his head….Shreya opens her eyes….._

 **Shreya** : Yaar…..

 _She tries to get up…._

 **Daya:** Leti raho….You should take rest…..Ab kaisi tabiyat hai….

 **Shreya:** I am fine Sir…..Yaar….

 _Daya got silent…..While Shreya looked towards him continuously…._

 **Daya:** Kuch poochna hai….

 **Shreya:** Abhi bhi gussa hai aap….

 _Daya nodded…_

 **Daya:** Meri jagah hoti to tum kya karti….

 **Shreya:** Kaash main aapki jagah ho paati…..Par main nahi chaahti ki aap meri jagah hote….

 _Tears starts flowing from eyes…._

 **Shreya:** Kitna achaa tha naa Daya Sir sab…..Meri life bilkul perfect thi….Achaanak se Baba ne shaadi karra di….Main usse samajh paaun usse pehle baba chale gaye….Jab kuch aur kar paati usse pehle Chacha aur Phupha….

 **Daya:** Tumhaare Chacha aur Phupha ladkiyon ki smuggling karte the?

 _Shreya nodded…._

 **Shreya:** Haan aapke bheje paise kabhi humein mile hi nahi…..Maa ki tabiyat bahut kharaab rehti thi…..Main darti thi ki Baba ke baad maa ko khona padega….Bahut baar poocha tha maine Chacha se ki aapke paise kyun nahi aa rahe…..Naa aane pe aakhir Siddharth ke yahaan dance aur singing seekhaane ke allawa mere paas koi chaara nahi tha….Ek din pata chala ki main phir aapko galat samajh gayi….Phone nahi kar sakti thi aapke paas aa rahi thi….Aur….

 _She can't said further…._

 **Daya:** Aag lagaana zaroori tha kya?

 **Shreya:** I am sorry mujhe pata hai meri ek galti ke kaaran hum 10 saal dur rahe….Par….Vo aadmi mujhe chune waale the…..Main ladh nahi saki….Main darra rahi thi par mujhe nahi pataa tha vahaan petrol chidkka hai….

 **Daya:** What?Wahaan petrol chidkaa tha….

 **Shreya:** Haan main bahut darr gayi thi….

 _And she starts crying….Daya got up to bring water for her…..But Shreya held his hand…..And sits on bed with his support…..She hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry…..I am sorry….

 _And she starts crying…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe pataa hai main galat hu….Pagal hu….Par main ek baat aur jaanti hu ki main aapse bahut pyaar karti hu….Bahut….

 _Daya hugged her back….And puts his hand on her head…._

 **Daya:** Chinki ki mummy yeah aadat tumhaari bilkul achi nahi hai…..Aise manaaogi to Chintu ke Papa maan hi jaayenge naa….

 _Shreya hits him at shoulder…._

 **Shreya:** Chintu aur Chinki….Sach mein ajeeb naam hai…..

 **Daya;** Bache bhi ajeeb hi honge….

 **Shreya:** Kyun?

 **Daya:** Apni maa pe jo jaayenge….Baap pe jaate to kaabil bante….

 _Shreya puts her hand at her waist…._

 **Shreya:** Matlab kya hai aapka Mr Dayanand aap bhool rahe main bhi ek kaabil Cid officer hoon….CID mein mere bahut charche hai…..

 **Daya:** Kaun se charche?Kaahe ki CID officer…..Jab dekho tab roti rehti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Hooo main kab royi…..Main nahi roti…..

 _Daya wipes her tears…._

 **Daya:** Itne saalon mein tumne sirf ek cheez seekhi hai…..Bevkoofo ki tarah behas karti rehti ho….

 **Shreya:** Aur aap patidev…..Aapne kya seekha….Sirf mote huye ho aur kuch nahi…..Mujhe pe to aaj bhi laakhon ladke marr jaaye…..Aapko dekh ke to chuhe bhi raaste badal dete hai….

 **Daya:** Ab tum zyada bol rahi ho….Chuhe….Huh…..Sher ko dekh ke chuhe bhaag hi jaate hai….Aur main mota nahi hoon…..Tum zaroor bevkoof ho….

 **Shreya:** Main bevkoof nahi hoon….Daya Sir…..Main bevkoof nahi hoon….Aap bevkoof aapke dost bevkoof….Aapke bache bevkoof…..Aapki wife bevkoof…..Aapka poora….

 **Daya:** Tum chup ho rahi ho yaa main chup karaaun….

 **Shreya:** Kyun ab mirchi lagi….Darpok….

 _Daya held her face and puts his lips on her soft lips…..She stops talking….And close her eyes….She wraps her hand around his head and kissed him tightly…..Daya smiled in his kiss…..Shreya pulls him downwards and both of them lies on bed…..Shreya in lower position and Daya at top….Shreya kissed him tightly while Daya lose his grip so that he can enjoy her kissing…..But as usual "Kabaab mein haddi" aaya…..Daya phone rang…..Shreya came at her senses and left Daya….While Daya stands up…..Shreya adjusts her hair…..She starts blushing harder and harder…._

 **Daya:** Lo Kabaab mein haddi ka call aaya itne important time mein yahi hai jo jeene nahi dete….Raavan kahin ke….

 **Shreya:** Kiska phone hai…..Papa ka….Laao do….

 _Shreya snatch his phone…._

 **Shreya:** Papa….

 **Daya:** Papa….Aise bol rahi hai jaise saalo baad call aaya ho….

 _And she continues her chattering with her father he asks about her health and gave her instruction to take care of herself…..He will come as the case ends…._

 **Shreya:** Acha Papa main phone rakhti hoon….

 **Daya:** Thank god….Now we should continue….

 _She was about to cut phone….But ACP shouts over the phone….Even the phone is not in speaker but Daya can clearly hear it…._

 **ACP:** I know Shreya you are big enough….

 _Daya on the speaker…._

 **ACP:** I know Daya is your husband…..Ab kaise kahun….You know na….Main kya keh rahaa hoon….

 _While Daya and Shreya shared an embarrassed look…._

 **ACP:** Tum abhi kuch aisa vaisa….Samajh rahi ho na….

 _Shreya smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai aapko pareshaan hone ki Papa main mera poora khayaal rakhungi aur aapki baat main samajh gayi…..Aap araam case solve kariye main ghar ke liye nikalti hu….

 **ACP:** Nahi vahi rehna tumhe zaroorat padi to….I mean bas alag room mein…

 _Daya look on…._

 **Shreya:** Main samajh gayi Papa….

 _And Shreya cuts the call…..She laughs at one side…..While Daya make irritated faces…._

 **Daya:** Yeah acha hai beti saalo alag karti hai…..Baap uske baad saalo alag karta hai…..Mere pyaar ke sab dushman hi hai….

 _Shreya smiled…._

 **Daya:** Tum hasna band karo….Nahi to main tumhe….

 _Daya was about to kiss her but she puts her hand at his chest…_

 **Shreya:** Sunaa nahi Papa ne kya kahaa….

 **Daya:** Aaj Papa ki nahi sunte hai na….Yaar tumhaara mann nahi karta 10 saal baad milaa hai tumhe tumhaara pati….

 **Shreya:** To….Mil gaya hai na….

 **Daya:** Yaar kaisa baap hai tumhaara….Baba hi theek the atleast humaari shaadi to karaayi thi yeah raavan to….

 **Shreya:** Izzat se damaad ji kaise bhi hai….Hai to sasur aapke….

 **Daya:** Sasur….

 _Shreya glared…._

 **Daya:** Acha chalo khaana to khaaogi yaa uske liye bhi Sasurji se permission loon….

 _Shreya got up from the bed…They came to the kitchen…._

 **Daya:** Dhyaan se dekh lijiye jald iss kitchen mein aap bhi hongi….

 **Shreya:** Kyaa?Par mujhe kuch banana nahi aata….

 **Daya:** To kaun keh rahaa hai banaane ko aap bas room pe mood banna lijiyega….

 **Shreya:** Dhatt….

 _Daya starts taking out food….While Shreya looked towards him…._

 **Shreya:** Humein Nivedita ko samjhaana hoga na….Uski aapse sagaai….I mean….

 **Daya(pov):** Oh teri….Shreya ko bataaya hi nahi ki main sab jaanta tha….Par abhi bataaya to jwaala mukhi bann jaayegi kal parso mein bataa dunga…..Aaj rehne deta hoon….

 **Daya:** Dekhenge khaana khaao abhi….

 _Shreya and Daya ate their food….Shreya was standing near the window while Daya came and hug her from backwards….Shreya tried to push him while he hugged her tightly….he placed his head at her shoulder…._

 **Daya:** Khari raho aise hi tumhaare Papa…..Ko buraa nahi lagega….Ab meri biwi hai itna haq to hai hi….

 _Shreya puts her hand at his cheek…._

 **Shreya:** Aapka mujh pe poora haq hai….Issliye to maine khud ko jalla diya jisse yeah haq sirf aapka rahe….

 _Shreya become sad…..Daya held her hand and put it on her waist…._

 **Daya:** I promise Shreya jisne bhi tumhaara saath galat kiyaa hai,,…Unn sabko unki galti ki sazza dilaaungaa….Kissi ko nahi chodunga….Tumhaari zimmedaari meri hai…..Aur iss second chance ko main nahi gawaaunga…..I love you…..

 **Shreya:** I love you too….

 **Daya:** Ab isme to yeah banta hai….

 _And he gave her a small peck…._

 **Daya:** Arre you have officially said I love you too…..Sasur ji gussa nahi honge….Bas thore se lenient ho jaao….

 _He was about to hug her but Shreya push him…._

 **Shreya:** No way…..Aap jaayiye….

 **Daya:** Yaar mere room se hi nikaal rahi ho…

 **Shreya:** Iss ghar mein bahut room hai aap jaayiye ab….

 _While Daya go outside and Shreya rests her head in bed….And smiled…._

 **Daya(pov):** I will not leave anyone Shreya….Ab humein koi judaa nahi kar saktaaa koi nahi….

 **So I end this chapter here tell me do you like it?Dareya are united and now they will fight with their family….Tell me one thing do you want me to show Dareya's marriage functions in this story or not….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	19. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone I am here with new update actually I am not that much good in investigation….But still I gave it a try I hop you will like it…..Thanks for reviewing and reading the story….**

 _2 days passed….Daya and Nivedita's wedding functions proceeded….Shreya's family came to took participation in the ceremony….Shreya looked towards her mom with all love and care she wished to hug her but she can't do it…..Since other members are also presented there…._

 **Kaavin:** Kahaan khoyi hai chudail?

 **Shreya:** Arre kuch nahi Kaavin….Information le aaye….

 **Kaavin:** Haan humne saari information nikaal li….We just wish jab tak tumhaare chachu aur Phupha hai hum ladkiyon ko unke addo se nikaal sake…..

 **Shreya:** Tab tak hum sab ko yeah naatak continue rakhna padega….

 **Kaavin:** Yes we have to…..Shreya you have to control your emotions…..

 **Shreya:** I know Kaavin and I am very good in it….Don't worry…..

 _A team is busy there in searching all the places where the girls are being kept….While the other members enjoys the wedding's preparation…._

 **SM:** Bhaisahab aap kahaan jaa rahe hai?

 **Shreya's Chacha:** Hum aa jaayenge Bhabhi vaise bhi abhi to sirf khareeddaari chal rahi hai….Hum phir aa jaayenge….

 **Purvi:** Arre Uncle aap hum sab ki help kijiye na Daya Sir ki sherwaani bhi leni hai….

 _Purvi took Shreya's Chacha with her…..While everyone kept acting….Shreya felt something fishy….She ran towards Kaavin…._

 **Shreya:** Purvi kahaan hai Kaavin?

 **Kaavin:** Arre who Chacha ji….Shit…..Oh no….

 _And they ran towards there…..There they saw a paper….._

 **Shreya** : Agar humaare baare mein sab pataa kar hi liyaa hai to….Apne officer ki tumhe kya chinta…..Usse bachaane chaahte ho to baaki ladkiyaan humein de do….

 _Shreya informed Daya's team…..Who were near different areas of Delhi to end this groups…._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet we have to search Purvi at any cost….

 **Abhijeet:** Lekin baaki ladkiyon ka kya…..Voh sab bhi maari jaayengi….

 **Daya:** Iss waqt Purvi humaare liye zyada important hai…..

 _The entire team kept searching for Purvi…..Here Shreya Kaavin Nivedita and Siddharth…..Are searching Shreya's Phupha and Chacha….They were getting threatning messages…..Shreya opened it…._

 **Shreya:** Oh no they have caught Dr Taarika also…

 **Kaavin** : Unhe humaare har moment ki jaankaari hai….We can't do anything else…..We are caught red handed…..

 **Nivedita:** It means…..Koi hai jo humaari information unn tak pahucha rahaa hai….

 **Siddharth:** Par aisa kaun ho sakta hai….

 _Shreya looked around and there she saw something on floor…..Her eyes got widend tears starts rolling from her eyes….._

 **Shreya:** I think humein wahaan pahuchna chaahiye….

 **Nivedita:** Kahaan?

 **Shreya:** Saalo pehle jahaan se yeah kissa shuru hua tha….

 **Siddharth:** Uss khandhar mein….Vahaan to sab barbaad….

 **Shreya:** Sab barbaad nahi hua Siddharth…..Sab nahi hua hai…..Time nahi hai humaare paas…..Let's go…..

 **Kaavin:** I'll inform everyone then….

 _Every team members reaches there….Shreya saw Daya and she goes to hug him…._

 **Shreya:** Meri wajah se….Dr Taarika aur Purvi….

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi hoga unhe don't worry everything will be fine…..

 **Abhijeet:** Are you sure Shreya ki yahaan kuch….

 **Shreya:** I think so….

 _The team searches the entire spot for atleast one hour but they got nothing…..As they were searching they forgot that even Nivedita is not with them….._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Siddharth…..Kuch milaa kya?

 **Siddharth:** Nahi Shreya…..Par yeah Nivedita nahi dikh rahi…..

 _Just then Shreya got a message…..She hide it….While everyone is searching…..Shreya went at side and saw the popped up message…..Before that she can said anything to Daya…..A cloth covered her mouth….._

 _Slowly Slowly Shreya opened her eyes….She saw the khandhar place…._

 **Shreya's Chachu:** Welcome back Shreya…..Humne to socha tha ki tum marr gayi…..Par tum to laut aayi….

 **Shreya's Phupha:** Achaa hi hai bhaisahab ab apni saheliyon ke saath upar waale ke paas jaayegi….

 **Shreya:** Aap logon ki dushmani mujhse hai baakiyon ko jaane dijiye….

 **Shreya's Chachu:** Kaise ab yeah bhi sab jaan chuke hai…..Raaste ka kaanta hai yeah sab…..

 _He is about to attack at girls…..When a person stopped him…._

 **Person:** Stop this….

 _Shreya looked towards that direction she saw her Chachi standing there…._

 **Shreya's Chachi:** Kya kar rahe hai aap…..Itna acha maal milaa hai saalon baad….Aise hi jaane denge kya…..Uss samay to tumhe aag lag gayi Shreya par iss baar…..Iss baar to kamaayi karaaogi na….Jaan gaye hum tumhe pehchaan liya…..Daya tumhari maa ko bataa rahaa tha tumhaare milne ki khushi jaan li humne bhi…..

 **Shreya's Phupha:** Kitna acha dhanda tha humaara sab….

 **Shreya:** Sharam nahi aati aap sab ko…..Itnaa giraa hua kaam….

 **Shreya's Chachi:** Kya daam milega inn ka….

 **Purvi:** Don't touch me….

 **Taarika:** Aap sab ko sazza hogi bahut bhayaanak….

 **Nivedita:** Humaari team aati hi hogi….

 **Shreya's Chachu:** Kitna achaa hoga…..Tumhe bhi nayaa ghar milega aur humein paise…..

 _And before he can speak further the whole gang felt gun at their head…._

 **ACP:** Bahut ho gaya tumhaara ganda khel….Aur ladkiyon zindagi barbaad hum nahi hone denge….

 **Shreya's Chachu:** Itne logon ka saamna tumhaari gini chuni team nahi kar paayegi ACP…..

 **ACP:** CID ka ek ek inspector 100 logon ke baraabar….

 **Shreya's Phupha:** Attack team….

 _And the fight starts all men were fighting while Pankaj came there to rescue the girl….Other team members starts fighting while Shreya kept looking towards all the three persons…..She remembered her childhood when she came running to them…..And she never got to know that there motherly and fatherly love is fake…..Shreya's Chachi came to her side she put gun at her head…._

 **Shreya's Chachi:** Stop otherwise I will shoot her….

 **Daya:** No….No Chachi aap…..Yeah aapki Shreya hai….Vo Shreya jisse aapne khilaaya hai….Nahi Chachi aap….

 **Shreya's Chachi:** Kaun si beti meri koi beti naa hai yeah…..Jaanna nahi chaahte isse aag kisne lagaayi thi maine…..Iski maachis to jal hi nahi rahi thi darr se…..Maine socha help kar dun kyun Shreya….Jab main tujhe maar chuki hu…..To tu zinda kyun hai….

 _Shreya kicked at her leg and snatched the gun…._

 **Shreya:** You are right….I am not your daughter…..Aaj samajh aa rahaa hai Baba ne kyun shaadi ke liye bola….Vo bechaare mujhe apne hi ghar mein akela dekh paa rahe the…..Aapki payal ka tukda dikh gayaa tha mujhe….I got to know about this aur tab hi sab ko inform kar diya maine….

 _Shreya's chachi tried to snatch gun from her hand while Shreya kept snatching from her end…..Triggered is pressed by her aunt…..They looked towards the direction…..Gun shot had occurred at Daya's leg…._

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir….

 _Shreya's Chachi tries to take advantage of the situation ut Shreya snatched the gun and without having any other thought she pressed the trigger…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah mujhe aag mein tadapte huye dekhne ko….Yeah mujhe apno se 10 saal ko durr karne ko…..Aur….

 _She pressed once more…._

 **Shreya:** This one for killing me at childhood….For killing my innocence….

 _She starts crying badly while ACP somes and took gun from her hand…..Shreya sat on floor and starts crying…..Daya came there and hugged her tightly….._

 **Daya:** SHhhh…..Shhhh…..Shreya sab theek hai…..Shaant ho jaao…..Please….

 **Shreya:** Inn sab ne mujhe maar daala mere Baba ko maar daala sab maar daala…..

 _And she starts crying….While the other members caught the goons with Shreya's Chacha and Phupha….ACP told Abhirika to accompany Dareya to hospital….As they went…._

 **Shreya:** Sambhaal ke Daya Sir….

 _Daya held her arms tightly…._

 **Daya:** Aaaaah….

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya Sir meri wajah se….Aaj meri wajah se….

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya tum rona band karo…..Daya theek hai…..Aur tumhaari goli usse kuch nahi ho sakta….

 **Taarika:** Ab sab theek hai Shreya….Jo buraa hona tha hoke khatam ho chukaa…..Now you should not think about it…..

 _Daya goes to operation theatre while Shreya and Abhirika wait outside…..Later on Purvi Kaavin…..Nivedita and Siddharth also came there….._

 **Nivedita:** Daya ab kaisa hai?

 **Shreya:** Woh theek hai bas….

 **Nivedita:** Maine tumse nahi poocha hai…..Abhijeet Sir vo theek ho jaayenge na…..

 _Abhijeet nodded….While Shreya looked towards Nivedita she is fuming in anger…..Doctor came out after sometime…._

 **Shreya/Nivedita:** Is he fine?

 _They exchanged glances…._

 **Doctor:** He is fine now….Ghabraane ki baat nahi hai….Aap sab mil sakte hai unse….

 _Everyone enters at Daya's ward…_

 **Purvi;** It's good Sir ki aap bilkul theek hai….

 **Kaavin:** Theek kaise nahi honge humaare Daya sir ek goli se hilne waale thore naa hai….

 **Siddharth:** I am happy that you are fine now….

 **Abhijeet:** Aakhir bhai kiska hai?

 **Taarika:** Lo tumhe iss mein bhi apnaa hi credit chaahiye….

 _Nivedita went to Daya and hugged him tightly while Dareya shared an eye lock…._

 **Nivedita:** Main darr gayi thi agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to….

 _Daya patts her head in order to console her while Shreya felt little uncomfortable….After 10 minutes everyone starts moving out…..Shreya was observing others she said nothing till now…._

 **Nivedita:** I want to talk with you Shreya….

 _Shreya followed her…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?

 **Nivedita:** Don't you know kya kiya tumne aaj….. Tum jaisi ladki kissi se pyaar bhi kar sakti hai…..Daya ki jaana jaa sakti thi aaj….Sirf tumhaari ek….

 **Shreya:** I am sorry….I know tum gussa ho….Tumhaara gussa jaayaz bhi hai aakhir tum Daya se shaadi karne jaa rahi ho…..I…..

 **Nivedita:** One minute….Kya bakwas kar rahi ho…..Main yahaan tumse Daya ki dost ke tod pe baat kar rahi hoon….Don't say…..You don't know anything….

 _Shreya looked towards her blankly…._

 **Nivedita:** Are you trying to play with me…..Tumhe nahi pata kuch….

 _Siddharth came in between…._

 **Siddharth:** I have to talk with you Nivedita…..Please chalo….

 _Siddharth took Nivedita with her…..While Shreya look on….She came to Daya's room thinking all this…._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya ab tum hi ruko Daya ke paas main sab ko chod ke aata hoon….

 _Shreya nodded….As everyone moved…..Shreya looked towards Daya…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya Sir…..I did'nt mean to hurt you….I am sorry….

 **Daya:** Shreya you don't have to say sorry to me….It's ok….Tumne jaan pooch ke nahi kiya hai….

 **Shreya:** Sahi kahaa aapne sir….Par aapne kiyaa hai…..Hai na….

 _Daya looked towards her…..Shreya had tears in her eyes…._

 **Shreya:** Aap jaante the na ki main Shreya hoon…..Bahut pehle se….Aapne mujhse sab chupaaya na…..Gussa bhi huye…Kab se jaante the aap….

 **Daya(pov):** Shit jwaala mukhi phat gaya ab kya karun main….

 **Daya:** Vo uss din jab tumhe sab bataa rahaa tha…..

 **Shreya:** Mazza aa rahaa tha aapko….Shaadi kyun kar rahe the phir aap….

 **Daya(pov):** Main to tumse hi shaadi kar rahaa tha…..Ab kaise bataaun….Sunogi to bolunga na….

 **Daya;** Shreya vo….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe nahi karni aapse baat…..Aap se koi baat nahi karni mujhe…..

 _And she goes from there cryingly…..While Daya sat their helplessly….._

 **So I end this chapter now…..Please do reviews….Next chapter Dareya's wedding preparation and Daya tries to got Shreya's attention…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	20. Chapter 21

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all will like it…..Thanks for reading and reviewing it…..**

 **Next Morning At ACP house…**

 _Shreya is sleeping holding her couch tightly and smiling that finally everything is fine in her life….A hand approaches to head…..She thought it's of her…..So she held it tightly and drifted in sleep….When the other hand reaches to her hand and caresses her hair…..She without opening her eyes moves forward and puts her head in lap of the person…She kissed the hand….._

 **Shreya:** Good morning Papa…..

 **Person:** Papa?How can you think me that I am that Raavan….

 _As she heard the voice…She got startled and shouts while looking to the person…..ACP heard her voice and came running to the room….._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaaaah!

 **ACP:** Shreya…..Shreya kya hua?Daya kya kiya tumne meri beti ke saath….

 _Daya looked towards both father and daughter…..He actually does'nt understand what happens to both of them….Shreya hugged ACP tightly…..While he caress her head…._

 **ACP:** Kuch nahi hua beta….Darte nahi…..Haan….

 **Daya:** Sir darte nahi kya hota hai…..Main kaun sab hoot hun jo isse khaa jaaunga….

 **ACP:** Chup….Ek dum chup ek to subah subah muh uthaa ke aa gaye meri beti ko darra diya aur ab bakwaas kar rahe ho….

 **Daya:** Sir maine kahaan daraaya….Maine to….

 **Shreya:** Haan haan bataayiye na aap aapne kya kiya…..Yahaan aa ke…..Papa aapko pataa hai main araam se so rahi thi iss aadmi ne mere baal….

 **Daya:** Iss aadmi?Main iss aadmi hun Shreya…..I am your husband….

 **Acp(shout):** Shut up…..And I am her father….Meri beti se aise baat karoge tum…..

 _Shreya hugged her father tightly and make faces while looking towards Daya…._

 **Daya:** You…..

 _But he stopped when he saw angry glare of ACP….While Shreya continues the thing with enjoyment…._

 **Shreya:** Papa main jaldi se fresh ho ke aati hu phir hum breakfast karenge….

 **ACP:** Haan….Tum…..Meri beti nahaane jaa rahi hai chalo khaana banaane….

 _Daya starts going while holding the stick…._

 **Shreya:** Langde nahi to….

 **Daya:** Kya bola tumne?

 **Shreya:** Jo suna aapne….

 **Daya:** Tumhe to main…Dekh lunga…..

 **ACP:** Usse baad mein dekhna ab chalo naashta dekho….

 _Shreya went inside and got freshen up….While Daya sets the table for breakfast….She came there wearing lose pant and a white Tshirt…..She saw Daya putting spoons in table…..She went to him….And touches his hand….Daya got startled and spoon comes to floor…._

 **Shreya:** Kya karte hai aap…..Sab gidaa diya….

 **Daya:** Shreya I am sorry…..I thought tumhe baad mein bataaunga araam se jab tumhaara dimaag thanda ho….

 **Shreya:** What do you mean thanda ho….Mera dimaag garam kab hota hai….

 **Daya:** Yaar try to understand na….

 **ACP:** What she has to understand?

 _Daya looked towards ACP and shuts…._

 **ACP:** Ek baat kaan khol ke sunn lo…..Tumhaari shaadi ke baad bhi Shreya kuch nahi samjhegi jo samajhna hai khud samjho…..Meri phool si bachi….

 _Daya's mouth got open…._

 **Daya:** Phool si bachi my foot….

 _Shreya gave an angry glance to Daya….And then look towards her father…._

 **Shreya:** Papa shaadi ke baad se kya matlab hai?Mujhe nahi karni inse koi shaadi vaadi….Mujhe meri zindagi bahut pyaari hai aise insaan se shaadi nahi karungi main…..Jo har baat chupaata ho….

 **ACP:** Kaun si baat chupaayi isne tujhse…..Haan tumne meri beti ko….

 _ACP is about to hurt Daya but Shreya stopped him…._

 **Shreya:** Papa main to mazzak kar rahi thi…I am really excited to remarry Daya….Vaise bhi jo mazza har din rulaane mein hai vo ek din mein kahaan….

 _She smiled looking at Daya…..While he made a face….Dareya and ACP sits at table for breakfast….Shreya is sitting just beside ACP and Daya is at front…..As he took a spoon he felt something at his legs….When he saw Daya saw Shreya is playing footsie with him….His spoon dropped with tickling…._

 **Daya:** Hahaha…..Yaar….

 **ACP:** Khaate waqt aise muh khol ke kaun hastaa hai….

 **Shreya:** Yes….Bad manners….

 _Shreya moved her leg upto Daya's thigh…..And as she starts moving upwards it becomes difficult for him to control….._

 **Daya:** Hahahaha…Hahaha…..

 _He stopped as he saw angry glare of ACP…._

 **ACP:** Agar Shreya ki shaadi tumse pehle naa hui hoti na…..To main kabhi tumhe apni beti naa detaa….Yeah bhi koi tareeka hai….

 _ACP is about to scold Daya more but then the doorbell rings…._

 **Shreya:** Main dekhti hu….

 _As she opened the door….She saw Abhirika her mother and Shreya's bua there…..Smile crept at her face…._

 **Taarika:** Hasti rahogi Shreya….Yaa andar bulaaogi….

 **Shreya:** Aayiye na….

 _Shreya welcomed them inside….. Shreya touches Sm feet and hugged Shreya's bua…..She greets to ABhirika too…ACP and Daya came to them as they saw them…._

 **SM:** Bhaisahab aaj hum ek special reason se aaye hai…..

 _Before she can complete her sentence…..ACP said…._

 **ACP:** Haan Shreya ko lene aayi hongi aap…..Shaadi mein ab 5 din bache hai…..Apne maa baap ke saath rahegi to achaa rahega hi….

 _Shreya can sense hurt in his voice…._

 **Sm:** Arre nahi bhaisahab….Shreya ka maayka yeah hai jahaan uske Papa hai….Hum to uske sasuraal se aaye hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur nahi to kya Sir…..Shreya ki shaadi yahi se hogi….

 _Shreya hugged her mom tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Maa…..

 **Sm:** Kaan taras gaye the yeah sunne ko….

 _And they both smiled….Everyone do the chitchat…..Shreya is smiling looking towards everything she moved to kitchen with an excuse…..She had tears in her eyes…._

 **Daya:** Kya hua?

 _Shreya looked at him and changed her glances…._

 **Daya:** Yaar ab kab tak naraaz rahogi….

 **Shreya:** Jab tak aap manna nahi lete….

 **Daya:** Achaa yeah to bataa do ki ro kyun rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Main kahaan ro rahi hu….

 **Daya:** Rehne do tum….

 **Shreya:** Vo main senti ho gayi thi…..Papa ko chod ke jaana padega….

 **Daya(laugh):** Hahaha bahut durr jaa rahi ho tum….Tumhaare Papa se….Aadhe ghante ka to rastaa hai…..Upar se apne hi to ghar jaa rahi ho….

 _Shreya gave him an unbelievable look…._

 **Shreya:** Aapka jab se paanv mein lagi hai na…..Tabse aapka dimaag bhi ghutne mein chala gayaa hai…..Kaun sa Pati apni patni se aise baat karta hai….You are really…..Subah se main koshish kar rahi hu….Aapko kaise maaf karun….But…..Rehne dijiye aapko to fark hi nahi padhta…..

 _And she is about to go….But Daya pulled her at his side…..She misbalanced and falls at Daya's side as Daya can't held her tightly…..They fall at floor….Daya at lower position while Shreya at top…._

 **Shreya:** You….Aap pagal hai kya….

 **Daya;** Ab main kya karun tum khud mujh pe….

 _Both Dareya heard footstep but before she got up….Several feets came there…._

 **Kaavin:** Ohoooo…..To tum yahaan ho Shreya….

 **Purvi:** Sorry sorry humne kuch nahi dekha….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur maine to kab ka yeah sab dekhna hi chod diyaa hai….

 _Shreya tries to get up but Daya's bracelet got struck with hers…._

 **Shreya:** Aaaah!

 _And with Daya's help she got up….Sm enters to kitchen…._

 **Sm:** Kitnaa time lagtaa hai tumhe bacho ko lane mein….

 **Kaavin:** Aunty humaari galti nahi hai….Yahi doo kahin bhi shuru ho jaate hai….

 **Purvi:** Par aunty hum thehre shareef insaan humne kuch nahi dekha….

 **Abhijeet:** Haan humne inhe ek dusre ke upar….

 **Shreya:** Stop it…..Vaisa kuch nahi hai jaisa aap soch rahe hai…..

 **Taarika:** To kaisa hai Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Aap sab mujhse kya pooch rahe hai Daya se bhi poochiye….Yeah bhi to girre the….

 **Taarika:** Acha Daya tum hi bataa do….

 _Daya looked at Shreya and thought to tease her…._

 **Daya(shyly):** Ab main kaise hi bataaun…..Bas vo humne choti si…..Ki…..

 **Shreya:** Jhootha aadmi….Tumhe to….

 _Sm held Shreya's hand…_

 **Sm:** Chodo tum….Shreya sham ko time pe ready ho jaana zyada time to nahi hai but sagaai hum aaj hi kar denge….Purvi aur Taarika tumhaari madad kar denge….

 **Shreya:** Ji maa….

 _Daya and other members went to Daya's house while Kaavin,Purvi and Taarika remains in Shreya's house….Purvi and Taarika helped Shreya to get ready….She is looking very beautiful…..Guests starts arriving….Shreya saw DCP entering with NIvedita and Siddharth….She ran to him….And hugged him tightly…._

 **DCP:** Bahut sundar lag rahi hai meri bachi….

 **Shreya:** I miss you….Ab se aap har function mein jaldi aayiyega…..

 **Nivedita:** Kyun nahi…..Yeah to vaise bhi marre hi jaa rahe the tumhaari sagaai dekhne ko….

 _Shreya got silent….And then looked at both Nivedita and Siddharth…._

 **Shreya:** Siddharth kya tumse kuch derr baat kar sakti hu….

 **Nivedita:** Kyun….Mere Papa…..Mera honewaali pati sab to cheen liya…..Ab ek dost bhi cheenna hai….

 **Siddharth:** Calm down Nivedita bas 5 minute….

 _Shreya and Siddharth went at side…._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Siddharth I know tumne bahut kiyaa hai mere liye…..Mere baare mein bahut search kiya hai…..Thank you so much….Apna itnaa time mujhe dene ko….

 **Siddharth:** Kya baat kar rahi ho Shreya ek to meri galti se tum….

 **Shreya:** Nahi Siddharth….Vo honaa tha so ho gayaa…Tumhaari galti nahi thi….Can I ask you something?

 **Siddharth:** Yes….

 **Shreya:** Do you like Nivedita?

 _Siddharth nodded…._

 **Siddharth:** I do….But she does'nt….Jaanta hu….Galat hai…..But she still loves Daya….

 **Shreya:** I know….But that love will hurt her….Unki galti nahi hai…..Par kuch samajh nahi aa rahaa…..

 _Shreya saw Nivedita smiled wildly as she saw Daya and team entering to ACP's house….She looked towards her ring….While Daya moved forward even not noticing it…..The expression of her face changes to angry glance….She moved outside….Shreya moved to her side…._

 **SM:** Arre wah kitni pyaari lag rahi hai Shreya….

 **Taarika:** Daya….Really your choice is a gem….

 **Abhijeet:** Aakhir bhai kiskaa hai….

 **Taarika:** Iss waqt bhi apni tareef….Kab sudhroge tum….

 **Shreya:** Main abhi aayi maa bas ek minute….

 _Daya looked towards Shreya while she ran outside….She saw Nivedita sitting at bench….She moved to her side…._

 **Shreya:** Nivedita….I am sorry…..I know jo ho rahaa hai…..Vo tumhaare liye sambhaalna bahut mushkil hai….I am sorry…..Meri wajah se….

 **Nivedita:** Stop it Shreya….Stop acting….I know….Khush bahut ho tum….Mil rahaa hai na Daya tumhe….Ho lo khush….But one thing I do promise to you…..Meri shaadi tumne roki na….Main bhi ab dekhti hu yeah shaadi kaise hoti hai….Agar mujhe mera pyaar nahi milaa to tumhe bhi vo nahi milegaa….You just wait and watch….

 _Nivedita passed from there…..While Shreya turned to go…..She saw Daya standing and they shared an eyelock with lots of hurt…._

 **Daya:** Chalein….

 **Shreya:** Haan….

 **Daya:** Ghabraao mat….Sab theek ho jaayega….

 _Shreya said nothing….Dareya reaches at house…..They exchanged rings…Everyone smiled…..While Shreya looked towards Nivedita who is being at one side lonely…..Daya squeezed her hand and assured her that nothing will happen…._

 **So I end this chapter now….So marriage functions are started…..Kya Shreya ka shaq sahi hai…..Yaa Daya sach mein sambhaal lega sab…..Kya Nivedita koi game to nahi khelegi…..To know that stay tuned with this story….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR's ARDHCHAAYA….**


	21. Chapter 22

**So here is the new update for all of you...I can't message and thanks all the people one by one since it takes time...but it doesn't mean I don't respect your reviews they are very precious to me...thanks for reviewing and reading this story...**

 _Dareya got engaged...preparation for mehandi function is started...Daya is worried since Shreya is not picking his call...He thought to met her in function only...Thats why he dressed up in Rajasthani style...And when no one is noticing enters the house...While he start searching Shreya everywhere he saw her in pink coloured lehanga at her room... Nivedita is standing beside her..._

 **Nivedita:** I am very much happy that you are finally going to get your love...Stay happy with Daya...

 _Shreya smiled and squeezed her hand..._

 **Nivedita:** Aur Haan mere Daya ka khayaal rakhna...

 _Shreya nodded and she left the room...Daya forgot that he came here in disguise enters to Shreya's room..._

 **Daya:** Yeah kaise Badal gayi...

 _As Shreya saw him she shouts with all the force..._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah bhoooot!

 **Daya:** Bhoooot bhooot...

 _And due to fear he goes and start searching place to hide..._

 **Daya:** Bhoooot kahaan se AA Gaya...hey Bhagwan main marnaa nahi chaahta please save me...

 _As Shreya heard him...She got to know that it's Daya...She goes and closes the door...And then went to bed under which Daya is hiding..._

 **Shreya:** Bahaar nikaliye Daya...

 **Daya:** Main nahi niklunga baahar bhoot hai na...

 **Shreya:** Agar mere teen tak ginne mein AAP nahi nikle to main Papa se Jaa ke aapki shikayat Kar dungi...I said out...

 _Daya came outside..._

 **Daya:** Bhooot kahaan hai Shreya...

 _Shreya took black colour from his face..._

 **Shreya:** Yeah rahaa bhoot...Daya AAP pagal hai kya...kya Bann ke aaye hai...koi bhi Darr jaayega aapko dekh ke...yeah Raavan ka roleplay aapko sagaai ke din hi karnaa tha...

 _Daya smiled shyly..._

 **Daya:** Main to bhool hi Gaya tha...

 **Shreya:** Pagal hai AAP...

 _Daya held her by waist...And pulls her at his side..._

 **Daya:** Itni khoobsurat biwi jisko ho vo bhool hi jaayega na...Vaise Nivedita Ko kya kahaa tumne...

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi...bas Thora SA Shreya ka magic kiya...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 _Nivedita is crying at one side while Shreya comes there...She handover her tissue... Nivedita with anger took them..._

 **Nivedita:** Main gussa Hun tumpe...Aur tum na mujhse tum na mujhse due Raho...Jo mujhse pyaar karta hai unhealthy cheen leti ho...I hate you...

 **Shreya:** I know but you must love them...

 _Nivedita saw DCP, Siddharth and Kaavin there..._

 **Kaavin:** Oh chudail ronaa band Kar tu...

 **Nivedita:** Main isse pyaar nahi Karti...

 **Kaavin:** But I love you and I am sorry...I know maine tujhe akela chod diya...but yeah you are still my best friend and always be...

 _Nivedita smiled sweetly..._

 **DCP:** Aur phir kabhi kissi ne meri beti Ko rulaaya to mujhse buraa koi nahi hoga...( Caresess her head...)Nivedita pyaar usse karte hai jo tumse kare...usse nahi jo tumhaare liye nahi banna...

 **Shreya:** Sahi baat aur AAP dhyaan se dekhengi then you will get who love you...

 _And Nivedita saw Siddharth with red bouquet he proposed her..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **Shreya:** Dekha aapne...Maine Apne Dushman Ko bhi dost Banna Liya...

 _He held her by waist while Shreya slapped him hard at his cheek.._.

 **Shreya:** Papa ne manna kiya hai na... that's why please be in distance...

 **Daya:** Raavan kahin ka...

 **Shreya:** That's enough Daya he is my father...Kabhi AAP mujhse baat chupaate hai...kabhi AAP mere Bidaai ke rone mein haste hai...Aur ab hadd ho gayi mere Pyaare Papa Ko...I am not going to tolerate this...You get out... Out...

 _Daya make faces...But he goes since Shreya is too angry... The mehandi ceremony ends with lots of enjoyment..._

 **Purvi:** Shreya I hope teri mehandi bahut Rache...

 **Kaavin:** Rachegi hi aakhir Daya sir isse pyaar jo bahut karte hai...

 **Shreya:** Phir to Kaavin Purvi ki mehandi mujhse bhi gaadi hogi hai na...

 _Purvi blushed while Kaavin laughs..._

 **Kaavin:** Aisa na bol Shreya nahi to madam ladengi...Meri mehandi zyada nahi Rachi...Kaavin. Tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte...

 _Purvi hits him at shoulder...Shreya got a phone from Daya... She is not ready to pick that up but Purvi Kaavin picked it... it's video call...Here Abhijeet and Taarikaa are sitting with Daya..._

 **Taarikaa:** Ohooo koi to bahut khoobsurat lag rahaa hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya bhai Shreya to bahut hi khoobsurat hai Kyun...

 _Daya looked towards Shreya with puppy eyes while she ignored his glances..._

 **Purvi:** Kya hua AAP dono ki ladaai hui hai kya...

 **Daya:** Nahi Purvi main kahaa ladhta hu...

 _Daya tries to change the topic while Shreya got angry at his sentence..._

 **Shreya:** What do you mean kya main ladhti hu phir...

 **Daya:** Main vo...

 **Shreya:** Stop being Bakri boliye...

 **Daya:** I am not Bakri...Faaltu ki baat Ko badhaa Rahi ho tum...

 **Shreya:** Faaltu ki baat aapke liye mujhse Judi baat Faaltu ki hai...You are just...

 _abhirika and Kaavin sense the wrong thing between them..._

 **Kaavin:** Yeah chodiye sir...Daya sir AAP Shreya ki mehandi mein apna Naam dhundiye...Humne bahut chupaa ke likhaaya hai jise aap dhoond naa paaye...

 **Taarikaa:** Haan Daya dhundo na...

 **Shreya:** Rehne dijiye bhabhi inke bas ka nahi hai Inge sirf galtiyaan dhoondna aata hai...Vo bhi tab jab galti khud ki ho...

 **Daya:** Meri galti... Abhijeet meri galti keh Rahi yeah...Ek to 10 saal khud dur huyi Aag mein khud Ko jalaaya...Aur ab...Ab isse lagtaa hai main galat hu...

 _Shreya got tears as Daya mentioned the 10 years topic...While Daya without knowing continues his chatter..._

 **Daya:** Ab Faaltu ki ghar aane ki Baat pe to Rahi thi main kya karta...Maine keh diya...Ki iski...kaunsi Bidaai hai madam gussa ho gayi...Aur to aur mujhe Apne Kareeb bhi nahi aane deti...Kehti hai Papa ne manna kiya hai Aisa bhi koi karta hai...

 _Daya ends his chatter while Abhirika and Kaaviii looked at him...He saw tears in Shreya's eyes..._

 **Shreya:** Sahi kahaa aapne meri hi galti hai sab main hi galat hu...I am sorry to hurt you...I am sorry ki meri wajah se hum 10 saal Baad ek ho Raha hai...Sab vaisa hi hai na tab hum shaadi se khush the na ab...Sab meri wajah se...

 _Shreya went from there cryingly..._

 **Daya:** Zyada ho Gaya kya...

 _Abhirika and Kaaviii nodded they cut the phone..._

 **Abhijeet:** Tu bhi Daya kya zaroorat thi itnaa kuch bolne ki...

 **Taarikaa:** Bechaari Shreya...Bahut hurt hui hai...

 **Daya:** Arre to ab Kyun Batta rahe ho jab main radio Banna tha...Tab chup karaate...'

 _He got a call..._

 **Daya:** Haan Kaavin bolo...

 **Kaavin:** Daya sir vo Shreya...Vo bhaag gayi...Pataa nahi kahaan hai maine Purvi me poora ghar chaan Liya...

 **Daya:** Kya?

 _He cut the call inform Abhirika about it..._

 **Abhijeet:** Main nahi kehta tha yeah Kunwara hi marega...Koi ladki na milegi isse.. Ek Milli thi usse bhi...

 **Daya:** Shhh...Shhh...shaant ho jaao maaji aur hua ji so Rahi hai sunn legi to maar daalengi...

 **Abhijeet:** Tujhe to main maar daalunga...

 **Daya:** I think I know where she is...Jaa rahaa hu main...Tum yahaan sambhaalna Kaavin aur Purvi se kaho vahaan sambhaale...Main le aaunga Shreya Ko...

 _Daya went to beach and there he saw Shreya in long blue skirt and open hair sitting at one corner...She is sipping something from bottle...Without talking to her he sit just beside her and starts sipping with the same bottle..._

 **Daya:** It's not water...

 **Shreya:** Apple juice hai churaa ke laayi hu main Papa ke cupboard se...

 _HERE ACP came running to Kaavin and Purvi..._

 **ACP:** Shreya so gayi?

 **Kaavin:** Ji uncle so gayi... Thak gayi thi na...

 **Purvi:** Kya hua sir AAP pareshan lag rahe...

 **ACP:** Maine na kal kahin chaapa maara tha...Bahut sharaab ki bottle thi wahaan...Do maine cupboard mein rakh di thi...Aise hi ki de Dunga...Par ab dekh rahaa Hun...To wo mil nahi Rahi... Shreya ne to nahi nikaali...Main pooch letaa hu...

 **Purvi( shouts):** Nooooo sir...AAP andar nahi Jaa sakte...

 **ACP:** Kyun?Shreya Yahaan nahi hai na...

 _ACP opens the door..._

 **ACP:** Kya hua sach sach bataao?

 _Kaavin and Purvi left with no option and they tell ACP about Dareya's fight..._

 **ACP:** USS Daya Ko to main dekhunga Jaa rahaa main uske ghar...

 **At Duo house...**

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Abhi tak AAya nahi...

 _Suddenly the door bell starts ringing continuously..._

 **Taarikaa:** Kaun pagla Gaya hai...

 _As they opened the door...They got shocked to see the scenario...Daya was holding Shreya in his arms and Shreya is holding him by neck...There lips were inches apart..._

 **Abhijeet:** Uhhhuuu...

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya...Bhabhi...Janu mujhe neeche utaaro na bhaiya bhabhi se Aashirwad Lena hai...

 **Daya** : Nahi janu...tum mere hote huye neeche nahi jhukogi...Bhaiya bhabhi meri Shona Ko aashirwaad dijiye...

 _Abhirika looked at each other..._

 **Sm:** Kaun hai...

 **Taarikaa:** Aunty ji...Unnne Inge aise dekh liyaa to...

 **Abhijeet:** Oh no...Daya Shreya andar aao jaldi jaldi...

 **Shreya ( angrily):** Bhaiya AAp mere Jaanu Ko Dhakka na dijiye...

 **Daya:** Jaanu AbhijjAbmujhe Dhakka nahi de Raha humein kamre bhej Raha hai...Vo bhi akele...

 _Shreya blushed lightly..._

 **Shreya:** Ohh ussliye AAP dono humein kitnaa pyaar karte hai...Humare Milan ki aapko kitni chinta hai...

 _Abhirika smiled shyly and forced them into a room...Both sm and ACP comes there one from gate and other with room..._

 **Sm:** Daya kahaan hai...

 **Acp:** Meri beti kahaan hai...

 _Abhirika looked at each other and then closes the door behind them..._

 **Hehehehe so let them be there...I end this chapter now...I understand may be story starts being boring to all of you since the suspense is revealed...but please review if you like this chapter...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOURS ARDHCHAAYA**


	22. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter...This is last chapter of this story I hope you will like it...Thanks for all the support and love i got from all of you...This was my first story so it's really very close to my heart...Thanks for giving your love...**

 _Abhirika closed the door behind them and looked at each other...ACP and sm are looking towards them with suspicious eyes..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Shreya to Yahaan nahi hai...

 **Sm:** Nahi hai MATLAB kahaan Gaya Daya...

 **ACP:** Mujhe pataa hai Daya ne kya Kiya hai...Tum usse bachaane ki koshish na karo aur bataao Daya kahaan hai...Aur Shreya meri bachi kahaan hai...

 **Taarikaa:** Sir Mummy Abhijeet keh Raha hai Na Daya Shreya Yahaan nahi hai...

 **ACP / sm:** To kahaan hai yeah dono...

 _Before Abhirika can reply...Dareya open the window and peep from there..._

 **Daya/ Shreya:** Surprise hum Yahaan hai...

 _ACP and Sm looked towards them...They were looking really weird..._

 **Shreya:** Papa gate khulaao na...Mujhe ISS aadmi ke saath nahi Rehna...

 **ACP:** Gate kholo tum dono...

 _Abhirika opened the gate...Dareya came outside...ACP saw a mark in SHREYA'S neck..._

 **ACP:** Yeah kya hai...

 **Daya:** Arre Raavan tujhe itnaa bhi nahi pataa...this is love bite... Maine di hai...

 **ACP:** ISS ladke Ko to main...

 _ACP is about to hit Daya...But then he heard voice of SHREYA'S crying and stops in mid.._

 **Shreya:** Maaro Inhe Papa aur Maaro...Yeah mujhe bahut tang karte hai pataa hai ISS aadmi ne mere rone pe mazzak udaaya...Aur to aur ISS addmi ne mujhe kahaa ki meri wajah se hum alag huye...Yeah bahut buraa hai...

 **Sm:** Shreya yeah aadmi yeah aadmi kya lagaa Rakha hai...Daya tumhara Pati hai...

 **ACP:** Kaahe ka Pati...Meri bachi Ko rulaa diya...

 **Daya:** Nahi maa...Maine nahi rulaaya yeah khud hi...Aur pataa hai maa iss jungli billi ne mujhe kitnaa nocha...Yeah dekho...

 _And he show her nails pierced at his back..._

 **Daya:** Dekho dekho...

 _Abhijeet covered it..._

 **Abhijeet:** Pagal ho Gaya tu...chal andar...

 **Daya:** Main Jaanu Ko choda ke nahi jaaunga...

 **Shreya:** Jaanu...meri Jaan main tujhpe Kurbaan...

 _They hugged each other while ACP and Sm changed glances...Daya held her face and gave a small peck at her lips...While other closed there eyes..._

 **ACP:** Iski himmat kaise huyi...

 **Sm:** AAP Yahaan se jayiye...Mere bache Ko Tang na kijiye...

 **ACP:** AAPke bache ne Abhi kya Kiya aapne dekha nahi...

 **Sm:** Kya Kiya...

 _Shreya interrupts in between..._

 **Shreya:** Aapne nahi dekha...

 _And then she pulls Daya and gave him a small peck...Both sm and ACP got nervous and took both Dareya to different rooms..._

 **Next morning**

 _Daya and Shreya got up with headache...As they come out of their respective rooms they saw Am and ACP fighting..._

 **Sm:** Tumhaari beti ne Jo kal Kiya kya vo sahi hai...

 **ACP:** Haan kaise tumhara beta to doodh ka dhulaa hai...

 _Both Shreya and Daya moved to their parents...And hold them..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Papa...

 **ACP:** Yeah kya boli Jaa Rahi hai...Yeah ladka...

 **Sm:** Humein nahi karaani shaadi...

 **ACP** : Shreya beta chalo humein bhi nahi karaani shaadi...

 **Daya/ Shreya:** PAR HUMEIN SHAADI karni hai...

 _They looked at each other and then heard the loud laughter...Everyone tells them what they did yesterday night Shreya got crimson red where as Daya said nothing...Shreya went to her house and got ready for jaldi function...At Daya house the haldi function is too celebrated..._

 **Kaavin:** Vaise no doubt Daya sir you are brilliant...

 **Pankaj:** Kyun Sir...

 **Abhijeet:** Apni biwi Ko Apne sasur ke saamne kiss karna asaan hai kya...

 **Daya:** Bhai please ab bas karo...

 **Kaavin:** Main to yeah soch rahaa hu...Vahaan Shreya kaise sab ke comments jhel Rahi hogi...

 **Siddharth:** Kuch nahi bas Sharma hi Rahi hogi...

 **Here at ACP house...**

 **Purvi:** Le teri mehnadi to chadhi hi nahi...

 **Taarika:** Kya fark padhta hai Purvi...Pyaar ka rang to kal chadh hi Gaya tha...

 **Nivedita:** Vo bhi ghehra waala...

 **Taarikaa:** Ab mere devar ki haldi lag jaaye to uske hi rang mein rang jaana...

 **Shreya:** Bhabhi please...

 _Shreya blushed very hard...The haldi function is done with full enjoyment while no one left one option to tease Dareya...At night Daya called Shreya...She picked it up..._

 **Daya:** Hello...

 **Shreya:** Hi Boliye...

 **Daya:** Mmmm Kal...I mean tumhe sab ne chedha to nahi...

 **Shreya:** Chedha nahi...Kissi ne ek mauka nahi choda upar se aapne mujhe neck pe bite kyun kiya...

 **Daya:** Ab main hosh mein thore na tha...Tumhi to sharaab laayi thi...

 **Shreya:** Main to Apple juice laayi thi na...PTA nahi sharaab kahaan se AA gayi...Aur humne kaand Kar diya...

 **Daya:** Kaisa kaand...Apni wife se hi to romance Kiya hai maine...Kissi aur ki thore na hai...

 **Shreya:** AAP bhi na...Papa Ko pasand nahi hai na sab...

 _Before Shreya can say further ACP snatches phone from her hand..._

 **Shreya:** Papa...

 _ACP signalled her to stop..._

 **Daya:** Vo to Raavan hai Raavan...Ram siya ka Milan hone hi nahi Dena chahta...

 **ACP:** Acha...Ab tu AA beta...Main deta hu tujhe apni beti...

 **Daya:** Sorry Papa...Vo Shreya... Sorry Sir main to vo...

 **ACP:** Phone rakho tumhe nahi Sona hota meri beti Ko sone diya karo...

 _ACP cuts the call..._

 **Shreya:** Papa...Vo kal ke liye I am sorry...Mujhse galti ho gayi...

 _ACP smiled and puts his hand at her head..._

 **ACP:** Z _indagi mein kuch galtiyaan karnaa acha hotaa hai..._

 _And he went from there._ **..** _..Next day...Sangeet ceremony is going on...Both Dareya and families are assembled there...Shreya was standing with Acp while Kaavin came there..._

 **Kaavin:** Oh Dulhan raani...Chaliye ab...

 **Shreya:** Main nahi Kaavin...Vo vahaan Daya honge please...

 _Kaavin pushes her where Daya is standing and as she is about to fall Daya held her by waist...They shared an eyelock..._

 **Siddharth:** Uhhuu...Hum hai yahaan pe...

 **Purvi:** To tumhaare rehne se inhe kya fark padhta hai...Kyun Shreya...

 _Shreya stand just beside Daya..._

 **Shreya:** Please Purvi...

 **Nivedita:** Someone is blushing...Blushing...

 **Kaavin:** Tab sharam nahi aayi jab main bhi dikhaaun...

 _And he inacts to kiss..._

 **Shreya:** Shut up Kaavin...Vo sharaab ke Nashe mein hua tha...

 **Purvi:** Right...right asli mein to tumne Daya sir Ko kiss Kiya hi nahi...

 **Daya:** Haan Purvi nahi kiya...

 **Shreya:** Jhoote Kiya to hai...

 _And then she bits her tongue...And ran from there..._

 **Taarika:** Daya Aaj ke din we have a special challenge for you...

 **Daya:** Kya...

 **Taarika:** Kiss her...Sab ke saamne...

 **Purvi:** Yes Sir...Vaise bhi humne film miss kar di thi...

 **Kaavin:** Maine bhi...

 _Daya bites her teeth..._

 **Daya:** To khud kar lo na kisne roka hai...Raavan Ko dekha hai yahi maar daalega..

 **Abhijeet:** Bhai jab pyaar Kiya to darnaa kya...

 _Shreya starts going from there wherever Daya comes...while Daya held her hand and pulls her to his side...She dashed at his chest..._

 **Daya:**

 ** _Dekho To Kyaa Nazaare Hain_**

 ** _Tumhaarii Tarah Pyaare Hain_**

 ** _Hanso Na Mere Liye Tum_**

 ** _Sabhii To Tumhaare Hain_**

 ** _O Jaane Jaan Hamaarii Chaahaton Kaa_**

 _He played with her hair and kissed at her cheek...While Shreya got surprised with his act...He moved his forward to dance with her...She slid her hand in her hands and they start dancing..._

 **Daya:**

 ** _Waada raha sanam, honge juda na ham,_**

 ** _chaahe na chaahe jamaana_**

 ** _Hamaari chaahaton ka mit na sakega fasaana_**

 _And then he hugged her tightly..._

 _Shreya:_

 ** _Waada raha sanam, honge juda na ham,_**

 ** _chaahe na chaahe jamaana_**

 ** _Hamaari chaahaton ka mit na sakega fasaana_**

 _Shreya hugged him tightly and blushed when evryone saw and wistles at this adorable couple...After sometime Dareya got seated at a seat...While others are dancing for the special couple_  
 _they had a chat..._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya...

 _Shreya looked towards him..._

 **Shreya:** Kyun?

 **Daya:** For making fun of you...I promise main khud tumhe ghar le jaaya karunga...Tumhe apne maayke ki yaad nahi aayegi...Aur hum alag issliye nahi huye the kyun ki tumhaari galti thi...Vo bas hona tha...But I am lucky to have you back in my life...

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes...She wipes them without other noticing them..._

 **Shreya:** Main Paani pee ke aayi...

 _Daya nodded...And start enjoying the dance performance...suddenly the light goes..._

 **Abhijeet:** Iss light ko kya hua...

 **Taarika:** Dekho na Abhijeet...

 _Someone held Daya's hand and entered to a room..._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Vahi jo aapne kiya tha lift mein...

 **Daya:** Matlab...

 _Shreya held his face and kissed him tightly at his lips...She moved her hand at his back...While Daya is in shock that she is kissing him...Slowly he lost his control and kissed her tightly...The lights get on...Both left each other...Shreya wipes Daya's lips with her dupatta..._

 **Shreya:** Isse kehte hai light jaane ka faayda uthaana...

 _Shreya went from their smilingly...As she came outside Abhijeet came there..._

 **Abhijeet:** Yahaan kya Kar Rahi ho Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Vo...

 _And she went from there... Abhijeet saw Daya standing there..._

 **Abhijeet:** KYA Kar rahe the tum dono...

 **Daya:** Vo Paani peene aaye the...

 **Abhijeet:** Andhere mein...

 _and then he start smiling..._

 **Abhijeet:** Bhai Sahab his school ke tum student ho main uskaa principal reh chukaa hu...Mujhe mat banaao...

 _Daya smiled shyly..._

 **MARRIAGE DAY**

 _At wedding ceremony...Both Dareya completes the rituals with happiness...At the time of Shreya's bidaai...She cried a lot...And just be in hug of her father figure..._

 **Acp:** Rote nahi...I am glad that you are my daughter...

 **Shreya:** I will miss you Papa...Main bahut khush naseeb hun jo Baba ke jaane ke baad maine aapko paaya...You are best father in this world...

 _ACP hugged her tightly..._

 **ACP:** Humesha khush rehnaa...Aur tum Daya agar meri beti ko rulaaya to mai tumhe maar hi daalunga...

 **Daya:** Meri itni kahaan mazzal sir...

 _And they starts their new life...Shreya is welcomed by sm and Abhijeet Taarikaa...Everyone plays wedding games and not letting Dareya in room..._

 **Sm:** Meri pyaari beti...Ab jab tum phir se ek ho gaye ho...To rishte ko pyaar se aur samajhdaari se nibhaana...

 **Shreya's bua:** Bhagwaan tumhe saari khushiyaan de beta...Jo ek baar meri...

 _Shreya held her folding hands..._

 **Shreya:** Aapne kuch nahi kiya Bua...Jisne kiya hai vo sazza bhugat rahaa hai...Aap mere liye kal bhi Maa thi aaj bhi hai...Main bahut lucky hun shaadi kar ke bhi apne hi ghar aayi hu...Thanks Daya...

 _Daya smiled..._ _Abhirika took Dareya with them and continues there stupid talks...While Shreya doesn't react but Daya is getting very restless..._

 **Taarikaa:** Ab tum thak gayi hogi Shreya jaao rest Kar lo...

 **Daya:** Rest kyun...Aaj rest nahi karna...

 _Shreya punch him lightly and went from there...Daya also starts going there but Abhirika stopped him..._

 **Daya:** Saari zaroori baatein kal dost Abhi mujhe jaane do...

 **Taarikaa:** Arre Daya suno to...itni bhi kya jaldbaazi...

 **Daya:** Bhabhi main Thakka hua hu... Please...

 **Abhijeet:** Koi baat nahi... Main yeah pooch rahaa that Daya...Tumhaari Sangeet mein Maine aur Taarikaa ji ne kaisa dance Kiya...

 **Daya:** Mindblowing yaar you both are professional dancers ab main Chalta hu...

 **Abhijeet:** Dekha bhi tha tumne humara dance yaa light jaane ka wait Kar rahe the...

 **Taarikaa:** Light jaane ka MATLAB...

 **Abhijeet:** MATLAB Daya bataayega...Kyun Daya...

 **Daya:** Bhabhi vo...Vo...vahaan dekhiye...And as they looked at other direction Daya went to room and closed the door...He saw Shreya sitting their shyly...

 **Shreya:** Sambhal ke ji...

 **Daya:** Ji?

 **Shreya:** Vo maa kehti hai achi patni ka farz hota hai Apne pati Ko izzat Dena...

 _Daya sits at bed and took her hand at his..._

 **Daya:** Achi patni ke aur bhi bahut farz hote hai...

 **Shreya:** Dhatt...

 _Daya starts looking at her lovingly. ..Its more than one hour...He is just looking towards her..._

 **Shreya:** Kya dekh rahe hai...

 **Daya:** Yahi ki tum kitni khoobsurat ho...Dekh letaa hu her bhar ke phir kabhi due huye to...

 _Shreya puts her hand at his lips..._

 **Shreya:** Nahi ab hum kabhi judaa nahi honge..

 _Daya pulls her towards him and slept at bed..._

 **Daya:** Hmm...Honge judaa Na hum...

 ** _Teri dhadkan meri dhadkan judaa bhi hai_**  
 ** _Mera dil ye tere dil se juda bhi hai_**  
 ** _Teri mujse meri tujse koi baat ho na ho_**  
 ** _Pyar me par chup rah kar kaha bhi hai_**

 _He laid her in bed and starts open her hairs...He kissed at her neck...And she moaned a little...Her hands starts moving at his back while he took her into a long kiss..._

 ** _Jindagi main aayegi khusiyaa_**  
 ** _Jindagi main aayenge gum_**  
 ** _Phir bhi honge jud na hum_**  
 ** _Honge juda na hum_**  
 ** _Honge juda na hum_**  
 ** _Honge juda na hum_**

He closed the light and they complete the thirst of love they had for more than 10 years...This is not the ending for them this is a new start of life...

 **So I end this story now...I know it's not that much good...But I am too bad when it comes to romantic scene...Before the story gets boring i thought to give it a perfect ending...i have ended my two stories today so I am really happy now I will concentrate on other stories and try to complete all of them as fast as i can... Thank for reading the story...And loving it...I hope the longingness of love in your life also gets complete...Love you all...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**

 ***********************************************THE END************************************************************


End file.
